


The warlord

by Amaris12345



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Black Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaris12345/pseuds/Amaris12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Whitlock, one of the worlds greatest vampire warlords, has been living a fake life within the Cullen coven. What does he want from that life? He wants power and his mate. And he will stop at nothing to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer

 

**Chapter 1**

The Warlord’s Mate

**Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V**

She was mine. She was born to be mine, to belong to me. I knew it from the first time I laid my eyes on her. Her body her soul and her mind were mine.

But before I could make her mine Edward, my adopted brother, decided that just because her blood called to him and her mind was silent to his talent, that she was his and made his move on her.

To say that I was pissed off was an understatement, I could have killed him then but Peter advised me against it saying that he would be very useful in the future. That guy just knew things, he was like an all knowing bastard ever since his change, and I always trusted him and his loyalty towards me. So, I made the Cullen’s believe that the attraction I had for her was due to my bloodlust and well, she did smell so good, and I lusted so much for her, she was just so beautiful.

And the incredible part is that they bought it, they believed me and they kept her away from me, which made things easier for me to gain my control. Peter once again proved to be right when that bastard, James, tried to get what was mine.

We had to run away and hide her but being so close to her in the same room for days, was such a sweet torture. I was so aroused all the time; my craving for her was so intense that I thought I would explode. I managed not to touch her but I need release badly, and so I turned for the next available thing in there with me, my wife Alice who was called to satisfy my sexual needs whenever Bella slept or was out of the room.

 When she escaped me in the airport, all I could think was that I was going to kill them, all of them if anything happened to her and that if she survived, one day she would pay for running away from me and for putting herself in danger.

 When we found her I thought I was going to die right there and then I thought she was dead and that made my anger reach peaks I had not let anyone feel after the wars. My inner warrior came out, and all I saw was red, _Bella, Bella, Bella,_ chanting in my head while I ripped the bastard apart and set him on fire for what he had done to my mate. I knew Carlisle was with her, and when I heard her scream from the pain I knew she would live. Only then my bloodlust rose. I listened to Carlisle tell Edward that if he didn’t want her to change he would have to suck the poison out of her system. I felt Edward’s indecision and fear and I sent him all the determination and strength I had in me. He managed to do it and sucked the poison out of her.

 I was glad that he had the strength to do it because in my frenzy of war and destruction and with so much of her delicious blood spilled, I don’t know if I could have done it myself without killing her. And I was very glad that Edward didn’t want her vampire. Because one thing I knew for sure, no other venom but mine would curse through her, no other male would make that bond with her my mate but me. It would be me to kill her and to bring her to her new life as an immortal and as my wife and my mate.

 And the time to be with her would come soon, I just had to wait a few more months, Peter had assured me of that, and I would be prepared to make her mine.

Unfortunately, the direct consequence of this incident was that I had to back off and watch him with her. I had to see them together, feel their feelings and watch him touch her, kiss her, hold in his arms what was mine, and still keep my distance, hide my feelings and thoughts, my resolve and my plans for the future, and most off all, I had to hide my anger and hate towards that stupid creature that I had to call brother, and from the annoying but useful woman I called wife. The only thing that made this torture bearable was that from my ability to feel their emotions,  I saw that Edward’s sense of morality, his fear and his self-loathing made him incapable of having much more than an almost platonic relation with my soon to be mate, and that she would continue to be pure and untouched.

His Victorian sense of morality, my careful manipulation of his emotions, and his hate towards his own kind and ultimately against himself, his certainty on the damnation of her soul in case he turned her, even if she wanted it, made him make mistakes after mistakes in their relationship.

Mistakes that I encouraged whenever I could, and from witch I took advantage and that allowed me to be closer to her, to start slowly to change her perception and feelings for me. I was able to make her feel more comfortable in my company. And the best part of this was that I did all that with the approval of my dear all knowing wife, and the blessing of the rest of the family that thought I was building my tolerance to my “little sister’s blood” in order to make her integration to the family easier, and in doing so giving the necessary steps to leave once and for all the hold that the bloodlust that came from my past had ob me.

The Cullen’s knew my story, the story of my horrible upbringing and past, but they only knew a part of it. I only allowed them to know the part that both I and Alice told them when we first arrived that we wanted to try their diet and live peacefully their way of life, and that I regretted my horrible past. We hid most of it so that it would not cause problems to our integration in the family and also not to scare them to death. They had no idea of who I really was, how dangerous and powerful I really was, how in control I was and what my real plans were.

 I was an old vampire, trained for war and battle with more than 100 years of service, in both human and vampire army’s, I was the sire of thousands, feared by any vampire who heard my name, Jasper Whitlock.

 We were welcomed easily in the family, eager as they were to conquer new vampires into their life style and soon we learned how to block Edwards’s talent and keep our private life, ours, so that our plans would go smoothly. For me, it was almost laughable, that they thought that I struggled with my thirst for human blood more than any of them, and it really amused me their efforts to teach me control. It was a conscientious decision on my part, to join them and their way of life because it was a necessary thing for the accomplishment of my plans. If there is anything that I am is disciplined. I need to be close to humans without killing them, I needed to learn to interact with them in their society and I need to learn all that I could about their science, art and technology.

Being a vampire meant that we were engrossed in our own world and with our own sense of the passage of time, and we often forgot that humans evolved quickly, and that we had to adapt to that mental and technological evolution, or else one day we would find ourselves in danger as a specie. This danger was long foreseen, and the Volturi decided to take steps in order to prevent it. I was one of the chosen, to go on to the human world and learn all that I could. All the knowledge acquired would be then passed on to the Volturi so that they could organize more effectively the vampire race. And my end of the deal was that I would rule North and South America in their name, under their law and be the general of their guard in this continent.


	2. Chapter 2

I owe nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer

**Chapter 2**

The Warlord’s Mate

**Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V**

It took us more than 50 years to learn all we needed and the Volturi did put all that knowledge to good use. They became even more powerful and influential. But with that new knowledge we gathered and shared, came an even bigger need for order, discipline and secrecy for our race. We realized that because human technology had advanced so much they could effectively and physically harm us for the first time in history. At the same time we came to the conclusion that the need to control the members of our own kind had become a matter of primal importance.

We could not reproduce ourselves but we could turn humans, and that happened more often than it was necessary. The accidents and consequent almost exposures were a danger to our policy of secrecy and to our safety. Uneducated and undisciplined vampires were a problem for these modern times, where the television reached everyone and the news travelled fast all over the world.

Our old beliefs in our superiority, in our nature as a predator made us reckless. Capable of everything, and drunk with the power that came with the superior speed, intelligence and  strength, any vampire with a minimum of discipline and control, would start to try to claim territory for himself in order to have plenty of feeding grounds. With this greed usually ugly fights erupted, either with passing nomads or with already established vampires and armies were created and destroyed in terrible battles. The disappearing of people in nearby places created suspicions in the human populations and authorities about what was going on, and our race was often at the risk of exposure.

The Volturi could not be everywhere, and so 5 of us were chosen, 5 fierce warriors, recruited to represent each of the 5 continents, for our skills, intelligence and loyalty to the race, to apply the Volturi law and protect the secret, we were sent to learn, to make contacts, to help take the vampire race into the next millennium, that was fast approaching.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

Our first goal had been achieved. The humans thought that our kind and all of the other supernatural species were a myth, folklore and legends that survived from darker times, long before reason and science started to explain the mysteries of this world. And all those who thought those legends to be true, were considered ignorant, people not to be taken seriously by any educated mind.

Vampires became, all over the world, the icon of everything that was forbidden and dangerous. We incarnated the power and the seduction of sexuality; we became the central characters of best seller’s books and movies, the fantasies of their dreams of their nightmares and of their desires.  

Living with the Cullen’s all those years, the life of a lamb eating nothing but animals had been a torture. Years of endless schools and mindless teenagers, of denial of myself, of my natural prey and instincts, took a big toll on me. My ability and my beast thrived in the conflict, in war and in the complexity of the emotions of those who surrounded me, and in this life I had nothing of that.

 So I became even more distant and withdraw, and had frequent what they called slip ups in the diet. They always forgave me,  blaming it on my poor control, and tried to help me, but this slip ups were needed for me to maintain my strength. They were deliberate, and honestly, they were needed to prevent me from going insane, if that was even possible for a vampire.

So, in order to not alarm the family, I went often in long vacations, were I could indulge myself in satiating my inner beast with fights and blood, sometimes in the company of my appointed wife.

Those extended vacations served also the purpose of meeting and transferring the newly acquired knowledge’s to the Volturi, inform them of my progress and gather information useful for our plans. Occasionally I went with the Volturi guard in search of rogue vampires or rebel covens.

Alice. She was the center of a conflict within me, one side of me liked her, she was after all chosen to be my wife, my companion for same decades and she was devoted to me, loyal, and submissive enough to please me.

But she was not my true mate; I knew it from the beginning. I had not felt the mating pull to her, not the pull we feel for our true mate, the pull that makes our beast roar in anticipation and purr in delight in her presence, the pull that makes the man in us hard just by thinking of her. So, I often had to fight against my inner monster which just wanted to rip her apart when she became too annoying and demanding.

My mate was not yet born when I met Alice, under Volturi instructions in Philadelphia, and would not be alive for another 50 years. So I kept her. I would not go half a century without a woman, hell no, me and my beast were, in that department very red blooded and horny, and she suited our needs very well.

Alice knew we were not meant to be together, but she fell in love with me and was fiercely possessive. I tolerated that, as long as she didn’t break my rules and behave herself as I wanted, treating me with the respect that I was entitled. I just let her be, and I had no intentions of leaving her, even after I found my mate. Her gift was too powerful for her to be out of my and the Volturi control. She would never be free; I would see to that, she would never be able to leave us.

Her feelings were easily played just like all the others and her love for me, allied to my dominant and possessive personality, and a few, but well applied punishments soon took from her mind any thought of independence or betrayal. Her gift was as easily played as her, I just didn’t decided anything, that could alert her.

So for more than 50 years I waited, planed, and played my part in the bigger plan traced by the Volturi. I prepared and trained my allies and my guard, and set the base for my future domain. But I had stayed living with the Cullen’s since Peter knew that my mate’s path would cross with them. And I would be there, waiting for her. With her arrival my time as a lamb would be over.

When she finally came to me, I thought that I was going to go on a rampage and kill the whole school just to get to her. My monster was trying to break free and claim what was his. I couldn’t take my eyes of her, not even Alice knew how she looked like, or even what her name was, or her importance to me.

But as I laid my eyes on her I just knew it, the waiting was over, she was every one of my dreams came true.

It took all that I had not to take her there in the middle of the school, in front of all the other children and my family, to not throw her on the floor and to have my way with her.  I have never been harder in my life; the venom in my mouth was so much that I thought that I was drooling. My hands were grabbing my knees hard to prevent me from getting up and grab her. I had only two thoughts in my head, _Mine, Claim her, Mine, Mine, Claim her_. Thankfully my reaction to her was not perceived by the other family members.

Isabella was beautiful, with a body that was made to please me, everything in the right place and size. Nice round firm breasts, slim waist, and long legs made to be wrapped around me, an ass that had the perfect shape for my hands. She was made for me and my only, her face so pale and flawless with those big eyes that were so innocent and deep. Her lips were full and rosy, so kissable, and she had long, long brown hair, the perfect length for me to hold on while taking her from behind.  And her smell, oh my, that was going to be a problem, it was so good, so appealing, my thirst was burning my throat and I knew I had to take my time to came closer to her. It did not help either that the mating call was hitting me full force. I was literally almost shaking with the strength needed to control myself.

 It was good that none of them had any ideas of eating her, if they even thought about going for it, I would rip them apart, without even a second thought, that nectar was for me only.

 She was delicious, beautiful, apparently shy and modest enough to please me, after all I came from a time when woman were more modest and shy, knew their place in life and in a couple, and I liked that in my girls.

She also seemed to have a gift of some kind, I just knew it, Edward could not read her thoughts and was trying furiously, since he didn’t even acknowledge my lustful thought’s over my soon to be woman, and Alice while sensing my agitation was trying to look into the future but, by the look in her face, and the emotions she was displaying, irritation, curiosity, fear, was not able to get a clear reading, she just got glimpses. _Fantastic._  My mate could be a shield of some kind. Once she was turned I would have Eleazar take a look at her and tell me what he thought. She was just perfect. My Isabella. Mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer

I would like to thank to every one of you that read and reviewed my story, and to all of those who put my story on their favorites and alerts. Thank you very much, you are the best. I also would like to thanks to the wonderful girls of the **Darkest Temptations** , for the rec’d of my story in their blog.

**Chapter 3**

The Warlord’s Mate

**Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V**

 I was taken out of my musings over the past 50 years, by the noise of a car parking in the garage of the house followed by the monstrous roar of a 1950 truck, Isabella’s red monster. I loved that beast, and so did Isabella, which in turn made Edward frown like a child every time we talked about it and how much personality it had.

 It was a brilliant, sunny and warm day of late July, and since she was in summer vacations Isabella spent almost all of her days here with us to my delight, pleasure and pain; yeap, what can I say I am a sick and masochist bastard, but I prefer to have my enemy close and my soon to be lover even closer, where I can keep an eye on them and prevent things between them from going too far.

The family was scattered, Emmet and Rosalie were in their room, Alice was somewhere around the house, moping because last night I had to make her remember what was her role in my plans, and I had to make her understand that she is not to deny me anything. Esme and Carlisle were out for the weekend. And within a day Peter and Charlotte would be arriving in Forks to spend some days with us. This was the final part of my plan, having them both here with me, finally meeting my Isabella; soon they would be her family too.

 Isabella had healed well from the James incident and was fully recovered, at least on a physical level, but Edward was still immensely protective of her careful and controlling, and to say that all of that hovering pissed her off was an understatement. In reality it was the cause of innumerous arguments between them lately.

 I extended my capacity to feel their emotions and at the same time put my mental block in place; I need to know their feelings, but had to hide my thoughts in order to continue with my plan. The first feeling to reach me was anger, coming from Isabella and, _huummmm_ , directed at Edward, followed by irritation, exasperation and boredom. This was almost too easy for me, like taking candy from a child. They were fighting again and I knew what about, I had “innocently” caused the reason. I chuckled at the thought, as I made my way downstairs, to great my woman. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching them.

“Isabella, please, you must be reasonable. I only want what’s good for you, I don’t want to upset you, I love you” Edward whined, trying to hold her hands and keep her from storming away from him. His emotions were a mixture of determination, fear of upsetting her, irritation at her stubbornness and worry.

“Edward, please stop that, since when did you became my father? You are my boyfriend, not my caretaker, I am a grown woman and I have been taking care of myself and others since I can remember. I don’t need my boyfriend to control my life and tell me what I can or not do, where to go and with whom,” she glared at him, and her anger was delicious. I could stay here and feel it for the rest of the day but I needed to intervene quickly, and take advantage of another mistake of my brother. The game was on; it was obvious that the argument had started earlier, in her house, and with my “help” it would only escalate. I decided to make myself known to her and ignored Edward.

“Hi darling, how are you? Did you come to spend the day?” I spoke softly and flashed a smile I used to attract my human prey. I had noticed that every time I let my accent slip together with this smile, she reacted in a most delicious way, her heart beat would pick up and she used to look at me dazzled.

She did not fail me this time, taking a step towards me and looking at me trough her eyelashes, a wonderful blush all over her face.  I noticed what she was wearing; a blood red tank top and tiny white shorts that showed miles of her legs. _Hell yeah, I want this woman_. I just have to wait a few more days until she is mine for good.

“Hi, Jasper, I’m fine thanks and …” she looked at me with a beautiful smile on her face, but Edward didn’t let her finish as he grabbed her hand forcefully and turned her to face him. I growled low in my chest hardly controlling myself and thought to him.

 _“What the hell, Edward, behave yourself, that’s not a way to treat a woman, and she is even more pissed at you now, than she was when she arrived, fuck man, get a grip on yourself”_  and I sent him a sample of the anger and irritation that she was feeling.

His eyes widened slightly and I smirked at him” _I told you so, Edward, you are screwing things up with her, you will end up losing her  and another men may take her from you for good”._ Knowing that this would only upset him more I continued with my all knowing smirk, Peter’s influence, and added unnoticed to him a small dose of insecurity and worry.  He started growling at me uneasy with the feelings and I just continued to stare at him. Before we could continue our exchange Isabella spoke, glaring at him and with even stronger feelings of anger and exasperation emanating from her like a beacon.

“Stop it Edward, don’t be rude. Jasper has nothing to do with our problems and I will not allow you to act in this manner towards your own brother, who did nothing to us but say hello to me, please step back. I cannot argue with you anymore. Frankly, sometimes I just think we are not worth it,” She sighed and looked at me, a wonderful blush spreading and a soft smile in her lips as she revived the memory of our first real conversation, our first bonding time while hiding from James. If my heart had been beating it would have stopped because from her I felt a strong burst of affection and _was that longing_?

Could it be possible that all the months of careful manipulation of her feelings, so that she could realize the truth about us and about Edward, finally were breaking through to her? I could not dwell on that thought. I would not allow Edward to notice it so I stored it for later. I made an effort to concentrate on this discussion. Things were worst between them than I thought if she was telling him in front of me, that maybe their relation wasn’t worth the effort.

Edward looked like he had been hit by a truck. His face showed all the shock and incredulity at what was happening. His emotions were all over the place as the understanding of Isabella’s words sunk deep within him. He radiated strong waves of regret and fear; I could bet that he regretted upsetting her and was fearful that since she was so stubborn, one day she would just leave him. Lately he had been feeling like that a lot, courtesy of my manipulation of his feelings. I could see that he was about to give in to her and I had to strengthen his resolve in remaining unchanged from his point of view so that they just continued to argue even more. Slowly, I sent him feelings of stubbornness and confidence and I felt his resolve strengthen. He didn’t even realize that he was being played.  Nothing new to me, I had been playing his feelings and emotions for the last 50 Years.

“Isabella, please don’t say that. Of course we are worth it. You don’t mean that, you are too young, I love you, but you are being irrational, you just don’t understand…” he couldn’t even finish before Isabella jumped and yelled in his face.

“I’AM NOT A CHILD, I’AM NOT STUPID, AND I DON’T NEED YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE AN INCOMPETENT, STOP THIS SHIT, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO ABOUT MY AGE, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” this was priceless, even the noise coming from Rose and Emmet’s room ceased, and that was a feat in itself. Isabella was seething magnificent in her rage.

I had never laid my eyes on anything more beautiful, and it was difficult for me to control myself and my emotions and not to grab her and kiss her senseless. But I had a role to play and a game to win.

 Looking at Isabella, I gave her a sad smile and with a sigh told them in a low voice.

“Hummm, I think its better if take my leave. You obviously have things to discuss and I don’t want to cause discomfort to anyone. I better leave you alone, we will talk later Isabella, Edward” I said, while giving her with my best worrying and pained eyes, _hell, what an actor I could have been_! I flooded the room with sadness and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward glaring at me. He hated not being able to read my thoughts when Isabella was around.  

We had never been good friends, less even brothers. He was a good kid, had a good heart, but with his ability came also a certain arrogance that made him often think that he knew all about life and people.  We get along well, never too close but without problems.

I always could feel that he was weary of me, even after all this years. But when he tried to take what was mine, what I loved, what I have been waiting for one and a half century now, he became my enemy, an obstacle to destroy. He didn’t stand a chance against me and in the end I didn’t care if he would spend eternity alone. Isabella was mine, even Marcus had said so.

“No Jasper, please don’t go. Your actions caused this problem between me and Isabella, not directly, but it is still your fault” Edward said, looking at me, his expression hard. His eyes were trying to penetrate my soul, _poor child_ , but, at the same time his all stance was pleading, pleading for help. My help. Sorry, but no. I did my best to sound surprised.

“Me?” I asked, my eyes wide, my face serious and stern _, yes, bring the Oscar._ “Did I do anything to cause an argument between the two of you? How? When?” I looked at both of them my eyes showing innocence and pain, and then to Alice, who by now had come into the living room standing next to the stairs, her expression unreadable but with her emotions all over the place.

Her vision on everything concerning Isabella was always blurry and confusing at best. But, I knew her so well that I just sensed that she knew something, and she was not happy about it. Maybe I slipped something, somehow. It was not good. And more important, I had not been informed but I could tell she was blocking Edward also. _Good._

Isabella jumped again on Edward, her face filled with anger and disgust. Oh, how I liked to see her defending me, such devotion already, directed at me. Those were already the feelings of a female mate, she was not aware of that because she was still human.

“How can you say that, are you insane? Jasper has nothing to do with this, all he wanted was to bring his brother and sister to meet me, and spend time with him. It’s my will to meet them, I want to do this. Stop thinking you know what’s best for me, Edward, they would never hurt me Jasper and the family would never allow it.”Her tone was hard, and her eyes were boring a hole in his face. My unbeating heart was actually the size of a watermelon swollen with my love for my mate. He gave no sign that he heard her, not surprising, since I was still feeding him the same emotions.

“Yes, you did Jasper.” He told me, rage, determination and worry flowing from him like a river. 

“Why did you invite Peter and Charlotte, two human drinkers to come here to Forks, to stay in our house, when you know Isabella spends all of her time here? And you decided to tell her that they came to know her. You know it’s not safe for her to be near them, they may lose control and hurt her. You know she is stubborn and that she would want to meet them, what were you thinking? ”By the end of his rant, there was desperation in his voice, and he was clenching his fist at his sides.

 I had no pity for him, he had what was mine and he was a weak, pathetic creature, which could not even control his human girlfriend, just because she was stubborn. The day Isabella accepts me as her mate, will be the day that she, like all the females in our world will understand that we males are in charge in a normal vampire society, that she has to obey me without question.

“Edward” I spoke to him, with a soft, calming voice, talking to him like I would talk to a child, making sure that Isabella could see who the real man in here was.

“I never meant to cause problems between you two; I never thought you would react this way. Peter is my brother, my brother in arms, and brother by venom. Charlotte his mate is my sister, in both ways too. I love them dearly and they love me the same way. You know that every summer we take same days to visit with each other’s and catch up. They have been good friends of our family and they never, ever, gave us reasons not to trust them. Last year we visited them in Montana, and this year they came to Fork’s. They are anxious to meet Isabella, because we talk so much about her and I think that they love her already.” I continued to speak to him, all the while feeding him with doubt and again determination, while at the same time I started projecting calm in the room for the others. Isabella visibly relaxed, and was looking at me with admiration and understanding, and, _yes, love, yes;_ it was there, a tiny sparkle of it.

 I had to continue, I had to destroy him. The prize was everything. If she was a vampire my bite mark would be on her neck and my venom would flow through her body. That and the mating pull would make her bend to her nature and feel the pull to me, as I do to her. But with her being a human it was harder.


	4. Chapter 4

I owe nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Mayer

I would like to thank to every one of you that read and reviewed my story, and to all of those who put my story on their favorites and alerts.  I would like to say thanks also to the wonderful girls from **Darkest Temptations** who rec my story in their blog. Thank you very much, you are the best.

**Chapter 4**

The Warlord’s Mate

**Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V**

“As for Isabella’s safety, you have nothing to worry about. They would never hurt her, they know how much we love her and you know very well that they only hunt criminals, not the innocent. They always hunt far from any of our locations. And I do not think that anyone in this family would discriminate someone based on his diet. They are good people, and their control is excellent. I would rather die than let someone touch Isabella inappropriately, or harm her in any way, and the whole family will be here to protect her if needed, you know that, Edward.”I was projecting sincerity in every direction, but my prolonged manipulation of his feelings had a profound effect on him, he was incapable of seeing reason, of accepting what I or anyone else was saying. He couldn’t believe anything but his own certainty that she was in danger and that it was his job to protect her. His mind was so paranoid by now that he had ceased all rational thought. In his mind he was right and we were all wrong. He would not give up; of course I would make sure of that. He was happily digging his own grave and I was handling him the shovel with a beaming smile.

“Jasper, you cannot say that, you know that accidents happen. You know what a danger magnet she is. And you know how good she smells they may lose control. I will not put her in danger, she will not meet them, she will not come near them or them near her. You have no saying in this, neither anyone of the family, and that’s final. If I need to, I will take her away from Forks for the duration of their visit” anger and determination were flowing freely from him, animosity shooting straight at anyone who dared to contradict him.

I adopted a defeated posture and looked at my Isabella with a sad smile on my lips, hitting her with enough anger, confidence and determination, to help her say what she needed, but not strong enough so that she thought I was messing with her emotions, or to make Edward suspicious. She jumped at the opportunity I was giving her.  She had been watching this little exchange of ours, with a sense of incredulity and exasperation at what Edward was saying.

“Well Edward” her tone was cold and hard, her eyes sparkling with anger. “That’s where you are wrong; you are not my father, or my owner. I have had enough of this, I love you, I really do, but you are becoming to controlling. I have to breathe, I need space, I need my life back, and I need time away from you. I will not let you whisk me away for the duration of their visit, because we are done. You have to grow up; you have to learn to trust me, and to respect my wishes. Until then I don’t want you near me, and if you can’t do that then there is nothing left for us.” She looked at him straight in the eyes, determination pouring from her every pore.

She meant it. I was ecstatic, this was her first step to get rid of him, even if she didn’t knew it yet; mentally I was cheering and clapping. Months of careful manipulation and waiting were baring his fruits. She was starting to let him go. Edward just stood there looking dumbfounded; his worst fears were coming to life, and even without him being an empath he knew this was the beginning of the end for them. The grief coming from him was crippling, and for the first time in his life he had no words, because somewhere in his mind he knew she was right. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

 Before I could say anything, Alice jumped in, frantic and desperate; her emotions so strong and so all over the place that I could not stand to feel them for long. Fear, loss, anger, regret, worry, love, longing, hate, all mingled, radiating from her. She grabbed Isabella’s hands and turned her looking pleadingly into her eyes.

“No, Bella, don’t do this, you are wrong. You don’t want to do this. He is only trying to protect you, he loves you so much, you can’t even realize how much. Don’t make a mistake you will regret, listen to him. If you do this the consequences will affect all of us. Don’t be so stubborn, you will ruin everything, your whole life will be wasted for nothing.” She was desperate, her eyes filled with venom, _why_? I thought to myself. She would have same explaining to do tonight. What she was doing sounded almost like a betrayal to me. I don’t take betrayal well; there would be severe consequences to her because of her actions. She looked at me, meeting my eyes for the first time since this started and I saw the fear in her eyes. Bella glared at Alice and replied in an outraged voice, betrayal seeping from every word.

“Even you, Alice, my supposed best friend, you are never on my side. I’m so tired of this. It is always the two of you. Always planning and scheming to get your way, it is always your will, your wishes, your visions, and Bella has to go along, the poor child, who doesn’t know what’s best for her. You have to stop this; I love you very much, I think of you as my best friend, but I don’t think you know how to be a best friend. I don’t want my life and decisions to be ruled by your visions, I am my own person. I want to make mistakes and learn from them, I want to screw up, worry about that and then clean up my messes. I want to meet Jasper’s friends, and I will, I want to take time away from Edward and I will, and most of all, I want you to think about our friendship, and what does it mean to you, because so far you are not being a very good friend to me, you don’t even respect me .” She was furious, looking her straight in the eye. Alice was speechless, she never saw this coming.

“And this is the last time I want to know about your visions. Keep them to yourself if they concern me. It is annoying as hell to not be able to do anything without being spied on, and don’t try to control or influence my decisions, because if you do I will end our friendship, Alice, I love you, but I sewer it. “ The only reaction across the house was shock. Pure and unadulterated shock. Bella had grown a backbone and finally stood for herself. I was so proud, and I sent a small sample of my pride to her, my mate was brave.  

Just because I want her submissive to me, like a woman should be to a man, doesn’t mean that she should bend to the others, who are nothing in her life. The bending and submission is for me only. My little girl gave me a small, tired smile; she was shaking from her explosion and the overload of emotions that she had felt.

From upstairs we heard cheers from Rosalie and Emmet. Well that was unexpected but welcome, Isabella’s smile widened, and shaking her head, she turned to Edward who still hadn’t moved from his position and said in a soft but determined tone, looking at him in the eye.

“Edward, please respect my whishes, and leave me be for a while. I need to think; I need time and space to figure us. I need to clear my head, and think about my life and I need to see if there is anything left between us. You are overwhelming me with your presence. I love you, but now, it’s just too much. Please don’t follow me and don’t come to my room at night. I need my space. When I want to talk to you again I will let you know. The same goes for you, Alice”  Alice and Edward just stood there with their mouth’s hanging open not knowing what to do, so shocked that their emotions were a complete blank. After a few minutes they looked at each other and them back to Isabella, who was patiently waiting for an answer, they nodded to her, and then turned on their heels jumping out of the window but going in separate directions.

Bella took a deep breath to calm herself, and then turned to me and sighed. I could see she wanted some comfort, either a hug or some words to take her out of her misery.

A small part of me wanted to comfort her but I didn’t know how to do it. It has been long since I had comforted anyone. Maybe when I was human, I didn’t remember. but in my vampire years the comforting included a bed, her naked, me on top of her, or under her, or behind her, and her screaming in pleasure or pain, better yet, both, _hummm, yeap,_ that’s my kind of comfort.

But the fluffy stuff, the cuddling, the soft words, nope that is not me, I am not the warmest person in the world.

I believe in carrying the burden of our actions and taking the full responsibility for them. Isabella has to grow up fast, to be able to be at my side. And that includes standing for what she believes. It will be my job as her mate to correct her wrongs and teach her.  After all, I must not forget that she is only 17 years old.

I am considered by most of the people that know me as cold, heartless, manipulative and most of the time a real jerk. But what they don’t understand is that having my gift allows me to feel everything, from everyone. It can be maddening if I don’t keep my cool and a constant grip on my own emotions. My position in the vampire world and my own nature as a man, demands of me a lot of control. So the possibility of showing to others my real feelings may turn out to be a weakness. A weakness that I can’t show and won’t afford to have. Isabella might as well get used to this side of me because within a few days she will be at my side.

 I love her but I will not change my ways not even for my only love. I will not let her see or anybody else, that she is my only weakness. Showing my love in the way most mates do, could turn out to be dangerous for her and for me.

 So now, in front of her I acted like the bastard that I am, and I let her stand there, in the middle of the room, alone, coming to terms with her choice, while I watched her carefully. She lifted her sad eyes to me and whispered.

“Wow, I really did it this time, Edward and Alice…” she trailed, unsure of what to do or say, well, with that I could help.

“They had it coming, Isabella, they can’t continue to treat you like a child. We all have talked to them about this, but they didn’t listen. As a matter of fact, the rest of the family was waiting to see when you would finally come to your senses and put them in their places. Took you a while, but you know what they say, better late than never.” She was feeling relief, sorrow, and fear _, what the hell? Why is she feeling fear? She is afraid of me, her mate?_ I asked myself, frowning at the thought.

This angered me and I had to control myself in order to keep my growl low and my face even, not wanting to scare her even further. I would never hurt my mate. She was everything to me and I had done nothing for her to be afraid of me. It kind of hurt to know that she didn’t trust that I would never hurt her. She must have seen the change in my demure because she reached my hand timidly and squeezed it.

“Jasper, what’s going on? You seem upset, are you mad at me too?” her voice was barely a whisper, looking at me with soft eyes, her emotions expressing confusion and worry.

“Why are you afraid of me, Isabella? Do you think I would ever hurt you? Did you even listen to what I said to Edward?” I snapped, more harsh then I intended, but it was hard to control myself. My beast was not happy with our mate. She jumped at my outburst, eyes wide with incomprehension.

“I am not afraid of you Jasper, where did you get that idea?”She really didn’t get it. It was impossible to lie to me, but yet I could sense her sincerity.

 I was trying to hold on to my anger, to get to the bottom of this and make her understand that she didn’t need to fear me. But, with her holding my hand and looking at me like that, her warmth seeping into my cold body and stirring my feelings of love, my anger was fading.

“You are forgetting my gift, Isabella? I can feel your fear, you were afraid just now before they left, and you were left alone with me.” Comprehension dawned on her and she blushed.

“ Oh, I see ” and her blush intensified, so _good, so warm, she must be so warm all over, my lord_ , I had a hard on so painful already, but before my mind could enter the gutter even further, she continued, still holding my hand rubbing her thumb over my skin.

“But you are wrong, I am not afraid of you, how could I? You have always been here for me; you have always taken my side, and defended me, even with your own life. I have listened what you said to Edward just now. And it meant so much to me; it gave me so much strength. I don’t know if I can explain it to you. But I will try. My fear is that I can feel and see that something is happening to me, and I don’t understand what it is. I feel that every hour of every day I am changing, and turning in to a different person, my feelings and emotions are changing minute to minute. “

“I feel that I am loosing myself and I don’t know who I am anymore. But, I want to find out; I want to figure this out, because I know that this is growing up, this is me turning into a woman, and this change and how I take it will make me the person I will be for the rest of my life.” She frowned as if trying to make sense of what she was saying. _Ah, yes there it is_ , she was really growing up, and she starting to get unsatisfied with her fairy tale romance and life. I nodded, for her to continue still holding her hand.

“But with Edward and Alice it becomes even more difficult, they don’t let me be. Edward is always saying that he wants me to live human experiences and to live all that I can, but he doesn’t want me to grow up. And that just saddens me; I feel that I am going to a place where he cannot follow me.”

Again I nodded. Yes; Edward would be always 17 years old, a teenager for eternity, frozen, and she was a woman, human, already more mature than him, and growing up and evolving fast. In a few months emotionally and mentally she would reach my age, 20 years old. I knew there was more, but I could sense her embarrassment to continue, so I sent her some confidence and squeezed her hand. She smiled, and then lowered her eyes to the ground speaking so low, that if I was not a vampire I would not have been able to listen to what she was saying.

 “And, I ‘am afraid that my changes will make you all go away, because you don’t like to change. I am afraid of losing you guys if I am no longer with Edward.” She was opening up to me for the first time. This is how it is suppose to be, her, leaning on me, finding support in me, her mate. I grabbed the hand that was still holding mine, in both of mine; careful with the pressure I applied, and looked into her eyes.

“Yes, that is called growing up; it is making decisions, sometimes hard ones, and stick by them. It is making mistakes, and learning from them. It is seeing where you want your life to go, without the interference of others and led it that way. It is being you and sticking by yourself.” I filled her with determination, pride, a bit of love and happiness, and smirking to her mischievously, I let her feel it.

“And you don’t have to worry; I will never let you leave me. I will never leave you, neither the other’s in this house. You are important to me, to us, I will never go away” She looked at me, acknowledging the manipulation of her emotions and smiled at me. A beautiful wide smile, all the worry in her eyes gone, replaced by happiness and awe. Good, happy is good; happy with me was even better.

The assurance that she was feeling after my little speech was amazing. She trusted me completely already; I wonder if I could stop the manipulation of her inner feelings and start showing her that that there are other alternatives to Edward, that I am here, ready and waiting for her, and if it is the right time to move.

 _Fuck, where is Peter when I need him?_ I thought to myself, while starring into those deep brown eyes. Well, if anything I am a man of action. I will make my move today while everything is still fresh, and she had not the time to think things over. I will start to tease her; I will feed all those bottled feelings until there is nothing more than want and need for me. It will be her to come to me; it will be her to surrender to me, to beg to me to take her and to make her mine. This is a war and I thrive in war. I will deal with Alice and Edward, this time I will not be stopped. You are already mine Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and review my story, and to all of those who put my story on their favorites and alerts.  I would like to say thanks also to the wonderful girls from **Darkest Temptations** who rec my story in their blog. Thank you very much, you are the best.

Chapter 5

The Warlord’s Mate

Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V

I watched her carefully, and I saw her disposition shift; she was fighting the sadness that was lingering, but feeling bolder, knowing that she was loved by all of us, and that no matter her decisions, we would not leave her.  I could feel determination settle in, mingled with a bit of shyness.  I could sense that she wanted to ask something, but was ashamed to do so. I decided to take her out of her misery.

“Darling, you can ask me anything that you want, anytime” my mate should know that, she should never be afraid to ask me anything. I may be a dominant jerk, but like I said, I love her, and what kind of mate would I be if she couldn’t ask me something or talk to me?

“Jasper, I need to relax, and, ummm, well, since it is a beautiful day, and it is hot, I was wondering, ummmm, I thought that maybe you guys would like to go to the river, and ummmm, spend the afternoon there? Its same place where you could be at ease, without people, I don’t know, do you want to go?, And maybe Emmett and Rosalie, too? I really need to let out some stress. I already have all that I need in my bag. I was thinking earlier this morning of going with Edward and Alice, but now, after what happened, I don’t think it’s a good idea for them to come, and I don’t want to go home.” She stumbled through the words, making me laugh; she was a funny little thing.

Isabella looked up, at the sound of my laughter, blushing embarrassed, but the looks in her eyes held so much hope, and how could I deny her this? Her request suited my plan and intentions beautifully, almost alone with her, without the annoying two?

This was the perfect opportunity to work her mind and her emotions. Her request wasn’t unreasonable, and would not arouse suspicions before the time was right. After all, we would be accompanied, but only I knew how easy it would be to get rid of Emmet and Rosalie.

 I smiled widely at her, sending her waves of anticipation and a tiny amount of lust, and immediately she responded; her heart beat picked up and her blush spread through all of the exposed parts of her body. She was excited and happy. I noticed that she blushed really everywhere. I was once again uncomfortable in my pants.

 _Fuck, I can’t wait to rip those clothes of, bury myself deep in her, and feel that heat all over my crotch_. I groaned at the thought, willing my erection to go away.

And I knew that tonight after I dealt with my wife, even if she was not who I wanted, Alice would be called to make me release, _she would not deny me, she never did_ ,  I thought and since I can’t have Isabella in my bed, I must use what I can get.

“Ok darling, I would love to help you relax” I winked at her, and her heart beat sky-rocked, while her skin took the color of a red tomato. So sweet, and innocent, my little girl, I will miss this innocence once she is turned, and blood no longer runs in her veins.

“Just let me go get some stuff, and I will be back in a minute, Emmett, Rose; are you coming?” I spoke just loud enough for them to hear, excitement running through me. Me, Bella, water, almost alone, almost naked, meant a sure hard on all the time. It was going to be hell trying to keep my hands, and the rest of me to myself; pure, sweet torture, but so worth it in the end.

”You bet we are going; I want to play with my little sister! Let us put something on, I know just the place to go, we can be at ease and not be disturbed by humans. It’s not very far from here, and  we can take my jeep, since the trail is a bit rough” Emmet boomed from upstairs.

Getting our stuff ready took only a few minutes, but I was in a hurry; I wanted nothing more than to spend time with my Isabella. Fortunately, neither Edward nor Alice had showed up by the time we drove away. That was for the best, it seems they were respecting Isabella’s wishes and giving her the space she needed.

  I appreciated that too, it was easier for me, when I didn’t have to block my thoughts all the time. As for my decisions, well, Alice feared me too much to open her mouth or her thoughts to Edward; she knew better than most what I am capable of, since she bears the marks of my wrath on her body.

Emmett and Rose took the front seats, and I sat in the back with Isabella. I buckled her tightly in the harnesses, because the ride would be bumpy most of the way, and I didn’t want her to get hurt. She didn’t like it, and shot me a glare, which became fiercer when she saw that we were not putting even our safety belts on. She was going to start complaining, I could feel it, but before she could do it, I put my hand softly to cover her mouth, raised an eyebrow to her and put on my most placating smile.

“You, weak and breakable human. Us, powerful, strong, and indestructible vampires. So shut it.” She just stared at me in shock, her eyes wide. No one in our family, and judging by her reaction, even her relations, had ever spoken to her like that. Emmett was cracking up with laughter, and even Rosalie was giggling, which a weird reaction coming from her.

I got my point across though; Isabella closed her mouth, radiating anger and annoyance at me. She was clearly pissed.  Bring it on, baby; I bathe in that stuff every day. Soon enough though, her anger was replaced by fear. Emmett was now driving off of the road, and heading into the woods. I sent her calming waves, but she didn’t acknowledge them, and a few minutes later she was border line panicking. I had enough and told Emmett to slow down but the asshole just kept going at maximum speed, enjoying himself, _idiot_.

He radiated amusement as he noticed Isabella’s condition. She was about to throw up, not a nice thing, but a usual reaction for humans in Isabella’s predicament.

“Emmett, if you don’t slow down, she is going to throw up all over your jeep, and all over you, and it will be hell to clean up” I told him, my face a mask of indifference, and I sent him a dose of her sickness. His eyes widened, and the Jeep pulled off a full stop. Emmett did love his baby.

We were deep in the woods, far away from any trail, and I couldn’t sense anyone for miles. Within a second I had Bella unstrapped, and out of the car. As soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed in my arms. I stayed there supporting her weight and enjoying the feeling of her in my arms, while she fought waves of nausea.

It was the first time that I held her in my arms; she was so soft, so warm, her scent was so delicious. But strangely, though it aroused my thirst, it was nothing I couldn’t manage since I was well fed. I had been working on my control for months, after all, and I was focused on the other things she made me feel. She had her head down, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was heavy, as she leaned completely against me. Her body was flushed against mine, and that felt so good.

 With one hand holding her upright, my other hand went to her forehead. I knew she would found relief in the coldness of my body. I made her sit down with her head between her legs and, without removing my hand from her forehead, told Emmett to pass me a bottle of water.

“Here Isabella, take a sip, it will do you good.”I was not worried, soon she would be fine, the nausea was fading, but I wanted her to see that I could take good care of her and her human needs. I wanted her to see that I could be gentle with her. It served as a reminder to me that she is not as strong as us, yet.

  It was nice to be so close to her and the warmth that radiated of her skin was warming my own cold body in ways that only happened when I was feeding from a human.

She accepted the bottle and took a sip, finally opening her eyes, feeling better, and blushing when she saw that our faces were just inches away. Her breathing speed up as I exhaled and my breath washed over her face. It is a well know fact that our breath, sweet as it is, has a narcotic effect on our prey, allowing us to feed more easily because it temporarily numbs their sense of self-preservation, and allows more basic and primal needs to surface.

 I used it, in addiction to my gift, to increase the urge to sex with me in my preys. They always had a pleasurable death at my hands.  So, as I had done a thousand times in my past, I directed a small dose of lust and desire to Isabella, while exhaling again on her face. I was immediately rewarded with the smell of her arousal. It felt stronger because of my position, kneeled between her legs. Mmm, fucking delicious, I love the scent of a woman’s sex. Hell, I love all the smells of sex and this particular one was my mate’s scent, calling to me, I can’t wait to taste it directly from the source.

It took all I had to keep my control,  but I managed for a few more minutes, until, still in her haze of lust, she licked her dry lips and slowly leaned towards me, starring at my mouth. She radiated so much anticipation and desire, that I was lost.

I decided to see how much my power affected her, at this point I didn’t care that we were not alone, my game to get Isabella was on. I was horny, her smell and her reaction to my breath was driving me crazy. I licked my lips in a slow motion, giving her a good view of my tongue, and for added effect, I bit my bottom lip, while keeping my blazing eyes on her. She was almost shivering with the desire to kiss me _.  I got you, babe, you are mine, only your rational mind doesn’t know it yet._ I thought to myself. But I couldn’t, I couldn’t give in to her, I didn’t want to lose control like this.  Not now, not here, and not with witnesses nearby, not yet. She needs to be led to the truth, to realize on her own that I am the one.

My power can help make her see the truth, but the decision has to be hers, without my influence.

With a super human effort, I removed my hand from her forehead, and as she was just reaching my lips, turned my head to Emmett and Rose who were watching our exchange curiously.

“Emmett, you jerk, see what you have done, it would serve you well, if she had throw up all over you” Through my peripheral vision I saw that Isabella harbored a dazed look, the confusion written all over her face, was a reflection of her emotions. She still felt a bit of desire, which she was fighting with all her strength, and a small dose of anger, probably because I had stopped what we both wanted so bad. _Yes baby, the things I will do to you_ I thought to myself, while turning to her with a look of innocence in my eyes.

“Feeling better, Isabella?” she looked at me, well, glared was more the word, she really was pissed at me. And all because I denied her lust, oh _, baby, I will deny you so many times, just to give you more pleasure than you can even think about_ , I thought to myself. Isabella replied in a hard cold voice.

“Fine, thank you. Why do you keep calling me Isabella, you know I hate it, I have told you and everybody else to call me Bella.” Silly girl, as if I would do anything I didn’t want to. Well, better get this subject done.

“Because I don’t like Bella, I like Isabella; it is a beautiful name that you should wear it proudly. And I want to call you Isabella, and that’s it. You will learn soon enough that I am not everybody else. I do what I want, always have. So, live with it, and shut it. All that fuss about a name, Jesus, woman.” I had a smug smirk on my face, as I watched her jaw drop open once again. She wasn’t used to anyone talking to her like that no one talked to her like that, but it was time for her to learn that not all of us will bend to her will.

Once again she did what she was told and didn’t argue. She was pissed at me again, but I had gotten my point across. She would learn not to argue with me, it was pointless, and could end up badly for her. I would not tolerate insolence or disrespect of any kind. I am used to being obeyed, my Isabella is not an exception.

 

A/N I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful alexis danaan for her amazing job, with my sometimes bad English, and her patience in teaching me. She is a very good writer, and you should check her stories.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story, I also would like to say thanks also to the wonderful girls from **Darkest Temptations** who rec’d my story in their blog.

Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **alexis danaan** for her amazing job in this chapter, with my sometimes bad English, and her patience in teaching me. She is a very good writer, and you should check her stories.

Chapter 6

The Warlord’s Mate

Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V

I saw no point in staying there since Bella was feeling better; I got up from between her knees and turned to Emmett asking him how far away we were.

“We are about 5 minutes away by car Jasper. I am so sorry Bella I never meant to make you feel sick. I just got carried away about getting there fast and showing you the place” he was feeling really remorseful. He had come to love Isabella dearly in the short months that he had known her. She really had become his little sister.

As much as he was sorry, Emmett was still radiating anticipation, excitement and joy; this place must really be special for him.  Rosalie was just amused at the whole situation; she had a knowing smile on her face as she looked between me and Isabella. I knew that what had just transpired between us did not pass unobserved by her sharp eyes. She was smart but discrete and I knew I could trust her; even if I would have to give her some explanation later, I knew that she would never betray me. She had become very good at keeping her privacy from the annoying duo.

“It’s okay Emmett I just got a little motion sickness from all the bumps, but if you promise to go slowly I think I can survive your driving skills.” Bella said with a shy smile in her lips. He nodded and beamed at her before stepping forward to help her get off the ground. They headed for the car and she let him strap her, not even sparing me a look.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Emmett went slower and we kept distracting Isabella with silly stories. Isabella’s fear and anger faded and she actually enjoyed the ride. Well, to be honest, my gift helped her a little, as I flooded the car with waves of happiness and joy. When the jeep finally stopped we were laughing hard at the stories that were shared about Emmett’s antics.

We got out of the jeep and took in the scenery around us. Isabella and I were both struck speechless.  Emmett had exceeded himself; We were on a river bank surrounded by woods, miles away from anything remotely human; he had parked the jeep near the water under a large pine tree.

In front of us lay an empty space of about 20 meters long filled with yellow sand, arranged to form a small beach. It was not very big, but it was big enough for the four of us to lie comfortably in the sun. It was very secluded, peaceful and calm.

On the right side of the beach grew several trees with thick trunks, indicating their old age while the curve of the river made a natural wall that hid the beach from the rest of the river shore. On the left there were several large boulder’s that had been deposited in a line that entered deep into the water; they helped to break the wild running of the river and its currents.

Between the two ends of the beach lay a pool of clear and calm water, inviting the viewer to a bath. It was private, calm place and with the smugness and pride that radiated from Emmett, Emmett made. I was surprised; the big bear had put a lot of work here and left me completely in the dark about it. He was almost shivering as he awaited our reaction. Rose, however, was not surprised; she already knew this place. She and the big bear did everything together. And Isabella, well, she was just amazed incapable of articulating a simple sentence, looking in every direction and pacing back and forth.

“Emmett, how did—wait, when did you..how!?” She looked like a kid, and her childish excitement made us laugh at the show of appreciation.

“Well, Bella, I wanted to have a little place to call my own for when I need to be alone. I really like the water and enjoy lying in the sun. A few months ago I found this place while hunting alone and I saw its potential. I brought the sand from the beach, arranged the boulders to stop the running of the water and I cut the trees that were in the way to clear the space. Rose and I had a few dates here. But you and jasper are the first people to visit it aside from Rose and I. I’d like to keep it that way, so please don’t tell the others.” He looked at Isabella first and then at me, pleadingly. I nodded and smiled at him, sending him waves of pride and appreciation.

“Great job Emmett, I could not have done it better; it is fantastic, man. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word” I told him sincerely. I really liked the guy, he had a great heart, was a strong and skilled fighter, capable of holding himself in a fight, loyal and fierce.

Maybe one day I would think about convincing him to joining me and my guard, he could do well with us. And Rose would not be a problem, she was a bitch but she was my kind of bitch. She was fierce and loyal; direct, proud, and not a bad fighter. Maybe if I played my cards right; an eternity that didn’t include high schools with horny teenager’s, which I knew they were both tired of, would be enticing for them. Either way, I would see what side they would take when I made my move on Isabella publicly.

 But those were thoughts for later, now it was time to enjoy this place, and see my Isabella’s body in a bikini for the first time. _Please be a bikini_ , I thought to myself.

 “Well guys, we are here and the sun is high, how about we unpack our sparkling asses and have some fun as our human wanted?” I didn’t need to say it twice, within minutes we had everything unpacked and settled on the beach. Emmett and Rosalie wasted no time and just ripped off their clothes, before jumping in to the water, playing with each other. I needed to be alone with Isabella; I needed time to make her feelings start to surface. I started to send wave after wave of want and desire to Emmett and Rose. I knew that this would be enough to keep them busy for at least a while.

 I decided to restart my game; I turned my back to Isabella and lifted my t-shirt, and as I did it I heard all of her movements stop and a small gasp escape her lips. By the time I tossed it on to the ground I was hit by a big burst of lust. _That is very good my kitten, by the end of this day, you will know so much about lust, that you will do anything to find release,_ I thought to myself. I turned and looked my soon to be mate straight in the eyes, my winning smile dancing on my lips; I started to slowly unbuckle and unzip my jeans. Her reaction made my heart swell with love. I know I am a very attractive male and that my scars enhance my beauty especially when I am in the sun, but her reaction to my body was amazing.  

Bella was staring at me with her eyes and mouth wide open, unable to stop ogling me. Even in the open air I could feel the sweet musky scent of her arousal coming to me in waves. _She must be drowning her panties_ , I thought.  And, boy, the lust that she was radiating was enough to engulf both of us in a fog of burning desire. But, much to my regret, if I didn’t stop this I would enter in a sex driven frenzy, and Isabella would be my target. We, my beast and I, wanted her bad. We were burning with the need to make her ours.

 But I couldn’t, not yet, not while she was human. She couldn’t take it, she couldn’t handle me or my most wild desires; she was too frail to handle my way of making love and I didn’t know if I could control my strength and my bloodlust.

 _Could she handle it? Could she handle us, while human_? My beast asked me desperate to find a way to have her, now.

  _No, I can’t hurt her; I love her, you know_ _that_ , I replied him, trying to be strong.

 _We can try a kiss, let’s give her a kiss, see her reaction, and see if we can handle that,_ he was franticly trying to convince me.

Maybe _a kiss wouldn’t hurt her, just a kiss_ , now I was trying to convince myself. The beast chanted and snarled at my surrender.

 _We will be careful with her, we will not hurt her._ We both vowed. _Oh, my god I am so screwed_ , I thought to myself.

I just gave in to him, I knew it was risky because of my control but I wanted her so much too. It was so good to see and smell that her body recognized her mate and was ready to be claimed. The fact that I didn’t even have to use my powers on her to increase her feelings anymore was thrilling. I didn’t care if she was just lusting, soon there would be the strongest love there. We belonged to each other, we were true mates; Marcus of the Volturi had foreseen Isabella as my mate 100 years ago. I decided to speak to her, end her torture and lighten the mood between us. I quickly got rid of my pants sitting there in my swimming shorts.

“Well, darling, are you going to stare at my beautiful sparkling body all day or are you going to let me see what you got under that? Not that I don’t like to have a beautiful woman inspecting my goods but, when I allow it, I like to watch what she has to offer, too. So let’s get you undressed and hit the water?” I smiled playfully and winked at her. I was rewarded by a wonderful full body blush and a gasp. I had to contain a chuckle as she started to shake her head to clear the stupor that my words and her previous lust had submerged her.

The feelings that radiated from my Isabella were so delicious; she was embarrassed by my words and at being caught ogling me, she was self-conscious, and _ah, ummm, there it is_ , I see it. A veil of continuous lust, desire, attraction, and _YES_ , my beast and I roared inwardly. Love, it was still there a little stronger this time wrapped with confusion, but slowly and steadily growing for me. I decided to tease her a bit more and I approached her slowly, moving my body as if I was hunting and she was my prey. My eyes were drinking in her body and face as if I was dying from thirst.

I stopped a few inches from her trembling body. Her warmth washed all over my almost naked form like a wave of pleasure and I had to contain a groan. I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear delighted with the way she shivered as my cold breath hit her sensitive skin.

“I can help you undress; I am very good at undressing a woman. I bet you will never experience anything like it; these hands and fingers are kind of magic, you will get addicted to them, and you will never want anything else” I was shamelessly flirting with her, and not worrying about  being caught. Emmett and Rosalie were taken care of, thanks to my gift, fucking each other into oblivion in the river bed a few miles away.  I had a hard on so big, that I could literally have ripped a hole in my swimming shorts. My beast was bouncing around in his cage, growling and snarling.

 _Take her, take her right here right now_ , he was screaming, desperate. But I was still in control of us.

Her body reacted to my flirting the only way it knew how; heat flooded her center with wetness and sent enough pheromones my way to knock out a bear.  I inhaled deeply and my cock twitched, a growl slipping from my throat. The animalistic sound only increased her desire for me.

Her breathing was coming hard and fast, her eyes lidded with lust. Her desire matched mine, both of us bursting.  I was barely controlling myself as her lust fed mine and visa versa. She was so ready to be taken, for me, for her mate to claim her, to ravage her body and to make her scream my name.

“Darling, you are sending pretty heavy emotions my way, and you know something? I like them, I like them very much they are so delicious; I am feeling pretty much the same for you. You can’t know what you do to me, standing there like that, so innocent and ashamed. Do you know that you can drive a man insane with those looks?”I ran a hand through my wavy hair and liked my lips, her eyes followed the movement hungrily.

She couldn’t even speak, completely mesmerized by me, my vampire power of attraction was working at full capacity; she would not be able to deny me anything I asked of her, even if she wanted to.

She nodded, looking at me through her eye lashes, her mouth slightly open, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin, making her glisten _. Just so fucking beautiful_ , I thought to myself.

“Will you undress now, sugar? Will you let me see you take of your clothes? There is nothing to be ashamed of, I took mine off in front you” I chuckled softly sending my breath all over her face as I locked my eyes with her and started to “ dazzle” her, as she called it.

I had mastered this aspect of my vampire nature when I was still with Maria, in the vampire wars of the South. When I joined the Volturi, Caius himself helped me to perfect it even more; it was the perfect complement to my gift. Countless women and even a few men had happily succumbed to it. Peter had become first my lover and later my brother after finding his mate in Charlotte. As for Caius, well, we had been together in many ways; in war, in bed and in seduction. It made the others we shared ourselves with, especially Maria and Alice, jealous to no end.

I am not ashamed. Eternity is a long time to be alone; an unmated horny vampire like me had to find release for his sexual cravings, especially in the middle of conflict and war.

In spite of my preferences for women and a very good supply of them to warm my bed I had had a few very well chosen male lovers, who were all thoroughly loved by my dominant beast. Hell, I am shamelessly and proudly known as a god in bed. My sexual exploits are legendary.

Vampires are highly sexual beings and until we mate, all options are open, add that to my gift and let’s just say that my lovers are busy ones. Hell, some of us, like the Volturi keep going at it even after mating. Not me however, my Isabella will be my last one; I will never want anyone else. She is my one and only love.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story, I also would like to say thanks also to the wonderful girls from **Darkest Temptations** who rec’d my story in their blog.

Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **alexis danaan** for her amazing job in this chapter, with my sometimes bad English, and her patience in teaching me. She is a very good writer, and you should check her stories

The Warlord’s Mate

Chapter 7

Jasper Whitlock .P.O.V

I returned my focus to the deliciously innocent, virgin woman still under my vampire spell. I knew that any thoughts of Edward or Alice were long gone from Isabella’s mind; I and my body were her only focus. I loved the effect I had on her, the complete absence of rational thought that only a true male mate can bring to his female, it had never been like this with Alice or any other lover.

Stepping away from her I sat on a nearby bolder, it was easier to deal with my erection while being seated, and I wanted to enjoy the show my soon to be mate would be giving me in a few minutes. I kept my eyes locked with hers all the time, smiling softly to her, and sending her a wave of bold confidence.

She was as red as a tomato, embarrassment rolling from her in waves, and barely holding composure. But as she felt my gift working on her she straightened her posture and moved her hands to her tank top, sliding it over her head. I hissed in want and pleasure when I saw the deep green bikini top that barely covered the roundest breasts that I have ever seen in my life, they were just perfect for my hands. Finally, I had something that I could feel up and that could fill my hands. Alice was a bit on the boy side when it came to that matter much to my distaste.

She noticed my hiss and, misunderstanding it, self consciousness and worthlessness washed over her as her arms flew to hold the tank top in front of her, trying to hide her body from my sight. I growled lowly at her.  I was having nothing of that. In a split second I was in front of her lifting her chin up so that she had to look into my eyes, while with my other hand I secured her head.

“Isabella, if you ever feel that way in front of me again I swear to you that I will punish you, even if you are not mine. You are a very beautiful and most desirable woman. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my whole life. From what I can see you have a body worthy of being worshiped every minute of every day”. I could feel her incredulity as my words sank in. She snorted, looking at me with a bitter smile.

“It is difficult, Jasper, to feel like you say, to believe your words because until now no one has ever said that to me. And compared to you and your family, well, let’s just say there is no comparison. I am a plain human girl when pitted against the beauty of your kind, so you don’t need to lie to make me feel better; I saw your reaction when I took my top off.” She was starting to get so sad; I could not let this go any further.

“Isabella, you have misunderstood my reaction, it was one of pleasure; it’s a noise that we vampires do when we like what we see or feel. I am not lying to you to make you feel better, you must believe me. Tell me something?  Do you know how old I am?”I asked softly, looking at her straight in the eye all playfulness gone from my demeanor.

“What’s that got to do with this?” she answered, frowning at me in confusion.

“Isabella, I am not a patient man, when I ask you a question I want you to answer me without hesitation.” She better start obeying my rules, it will make living with me easier for her. By the look on her face I knew she saw I was serious.

“No, Edward never told me, he never told me about any body’s story, except for Carlisle, and himself.” She was uncomfortable under my hard stare, but I had to get my point across. She had to start believing in herself and be proud of what she is.

“Darling, I was changed when I was 20 years old, in 1864, and I was in the army. By any standards I was already a man then with a good knowledge of women and sex. When I became a vampire a lot of things changed for me, but let’s say that women, both human and vampire, were a constant in my bed until I met Alice. As you can see I am a very experienced man and I know what I am talking about when I say that you are a beautiful and desirable woman.” No need to tell her my entire story, not yet anyway.

She was embarrassed at the conversation we were having, but I felt also an underlying current of curiosity, and excitement. Perhaps she was intrigued by my sex life and experience. She was feeling less insecure but couldn’t really let herself believe completely at what I was saying. There had to be something else. And just then with her next words all became clear to me.

“I can’t help but feel that you are just saying that to please me Jasper, because if what you said was true, then why has Edward never touched me? He always refuses me; he doesn’t even kiss me properly. I never felt from him the slightest hint that he desired me as a man desires a woman. I wanted so bad to be intimate with him but all I got from him was rejection.”She was feeling dejected and her sadness was heartbreaking.

 I knew that I was the cause of Edward’s lack of sexual desire. I could not let him try to be intimate with the woman I considered my mate, to claim her as the man and the vampire in us claim their mates. She was not his; I had only allowed that he had her temporarily while I worked on my bloodlust.  

With the help of my gift, I numbed his mating senses every single day he was in my presence and did the same anytime I could get away from Alice’s constant hovering. I had also had several brotherly talks that served the purpose of ensuring that he maintained his old fashion morals about sex before marriage; I managed successfully to dissuade him from exploring any kind of intimacy with my woman.

He never suspected it of course; he thought it was too dangerous for her to go further in a physical relationship and with no matting sense left in him he just didn’t feel the need go any further. It was as if I had castrated him myself.

 Even now that I was so close to my objective, the mere thought of her in the arms and in the bed of another man was maddening and I couldn’t control the low growl that escaped my throat. She was _mine_. I am a possessive bastard, and after I had claimed her as mine she only would be touched by the ones I gave permission to.

I knew she was only opening up to me, but knowing that she had longed for intimacy with another man, made me see red. I needed to know if she was really letting him go, or if there was still something inside her that was a threat to me in the conquest of her heart.

“Is that what you want Isabella? Edward to be the one you surrender to? Is it him you want to make you scream in pleasure? It’s him you want forever by your side? Do you want Edward as your lover, your husband, your mate? I thought that you were over him; at least you did give me that impression with your little scene back at the house. I thought you wanted to move on” I spoke harsher that I intended to, jealousy raging inside of me.

“ _Show her we are the one for her_ ” my beast growled in fury, he too was not happy with our mate.

“ _Take all thoughts about other males from her head, let’s claim her now for us only_ ” in the fury and desperation of my monster my control was slipping away from me. I was virtually incapable of fighting him, because the man in me was pissed at her too.

“ _Make her submit to us, she is ours, show her_ ” he growled again in my head.

Without thinking twice I grabbed a handful of the hair behind her head causing a gasp to escape her mouth and I crashed her against my body. She didn’t’ even put up a fight. Isabella was startled at the sudden intimacy between our bodies but strangely I didn’t sense any fear, she wasn’t afraid of me. Instead she melted into my body, giving in to me and sending me another wave of arousal.

 “ _Our naughty girl, likes to be handled roughly, well we like that too, very much”_ my beast and I agreed .

“You _see, I was right, she can’t resist us, she wants it, she wants us, we will not hurt her, let’s take her Jasperrrrr_ ” he purred in my head, he sounded so tempting, it was so difficult to resist his hold on me.

 I pulled her head back, forcing her to meet my glare.

“Answer me, Isabella.” I almost growled.

She stared at me with her eyes filled with tears but I couldn’t sense fear coming from her. Her voice came out barely in a whisper.

“I don’t know any more if it is him. Edward has disappointed me in so many ways, for so long. I don’t know how I feel about him anymore, Jasper. I know my feelings for him are not the same they were in the beginning, since Phoenix things…” she trailed off, and I nodded for her to continue, but she jumped to another line of thought.

“I want to be loved, body and soul. I want to make love and know how it feels to be one with my love I feel like I need to completely belong to someone that can give me what I want. I want to give all of myself to the man I love.  I want a man, a friend and a lover all wrapped in one single person. I don’t want to be ashamed or judged because of my thoughts or my desires, no matter how inappropriate people think they are. For once in my life I would like to know what it feels like to belong, body, mind and soul to someone.  All I want is to be desired by a man and to surrender completely to him, but I doubt Edward...” she trailed off again, and all the editing that she was doing was making me angry again.

 But as she lowered her eyes to the ground, the sadness and the feeling of inferiority that radiated from her was almost crippling.  My anger started to fade under the weight of the sadness that my mate was experiencing.

 I delved deep into her emotions to try and find out what she was hiding with the editing of her little rant, but all I could feel from her was murky and muddied after a certain level. It was the first time I did this scanning on her, because it required physical touch and we had not had much of that.

  _After today that will change, I want to touch her_ , my beast growled at me, and I couldn’t agree more.

Undeterred, I continued probing with my power until I felt something strong and powerful in the deeper layers of her emotions. It was buried and so protected that I could not grasp it no matter how hard I tried.

 _She is hiding something from us_ , the beast snarled again not happy with the thought, and once again I agreed with him.

 It seemed that my love was able to block my power to some extent, which made me wonder if I was able to manipulate her emotions all of this time, like I thought I was doing. That knowledge made me frown, and a weird feeling came over me. It took me a while to understand it: insecurity.

 For the first time in almost century and a half I found someone who could be immune in some way to my power. I didn’t like the feeling, it was quite disturbing. Now I knew how Eddie boy and Alice felt. I didn’t like it one bit.

 _We will find a way to know how to break that, she can’t hide anything from us_ , my beast growled in a vow.

Leaving the deeper level of her emotions I detected a glimmer of hope, pure and simple hope in her future. Once again I felt my anger fade, I would analyze her shield later and what could lie in those deeper layers.

 _Ah, my baby is growing up, she already knows what she wants;_ there is hope for us I thought. She is starting to see that even if Edward was her first love, he is not the man for her future. It will only take a little effort to help her open her eyes and see what is in front of her.

 I didn’t know if that hope was directed at me or at any thoughts about our future together, but I was willing to bet that it did. The small current of love for me, which laced her feelings, was growing steadily, as it should, after being away from Edwards confusing influence. The knowledge that Isabella wanted the love of her mate, exactly the same as I did made me love her even more.

  _I will love you that way, my love_. _As soon as you surrender to me, and acknowledged that I am your one and only, I will make all your desires came true. I will show you a world of pleasure which you never dreamed  existed. I will teach you the art of loving and pleasuring a man like me,_ I vowed to my mate in silence.

 _“We will do it together; she is ours_ , my best purred from his cage delighted with Isabella’s confession.

I made a decision; I will make my move now. I don’t care if Alice sees this; I will deal with her later. I will show Isabella what she is capable of doing to a real man. I searched for Emmet and Rose; they were two miles down the river still enjoying the sun and each other.  We were alone and I went in for the kill. She was vulnerable after having opened up to me and I had waited for so long to have her.

“ _Yessss, take her, claim her for us only_ ” my beast hissed in pleasure at my decision.

I crashed my lips onto hers. I didn’t even give her the chance of refusing me. She was mine, and would be mine for all eternity, better to know from the start that it is not wise to refuse me. _Not that any woman had ever wanted to refuse me,_ I thought smugly to myself.

 I broke the barrier of her lips with my tongue and devoured her mouth hungrily. Her tongue and her body surrendered to me knowing it was pointless to fight. I brought her arms around my waist and put them there, groaning as she grabbed onto my back for dear life. I heard faintly my own purr, I had never heard the sound of ultimate pleasure for a vampire, because we are only able to make it when we are with our true mate and that mate she is giving you pleasure. It only aroused me further.

As the waves of her arousal flooded my senses, I growled  into her mouth, which only made her moan and melt more into my embrace, while the scent of her arousal got stronger.

 She liked my growls _._

 _Very well my pet; I am a loud fucker in bed, it is good you like my noises. That way everyone will know who do you belong to and who is making you scream, I_ thought smirking against her lips.

 I brought my hand to her hair and buried it there; holding her head still while with the other I grabbed her arse, grinding her core again and again against my raging erection. I needed her closer and she was already melted against my body, but still it wasn’t close enough. I wanted to bury myself in that heat now.

 _Yessss, bury us, make us burn inside her it is so worth the while, you can smell that she wants it too as much as us_ , my beast purred in the pleasure of finally getting his prize, taunting me again and again.

 We were both lost in our own world, moaning and growling, snarling  hissing  and purring, drowning willingly in the ocean of lust, want and pleasure that we were creating. Nothing else mattered but the here and now, and that Isabella had totally surrendered to me and to my desire.

I was out of control.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story.  Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta **alexis danaan** for her amazing job in this chapter, she is the best.

I have an **o/s of Bella’s POV** already made for this story, it is very complete and can be inserted between chapter 10 and 11, however, I would like to know your opinions on whether to post it or not. Please feel free to **review the chapters of this story and tell me your thoughts.**

 

 

 

The Warlord’s Mate

Chapter8

I knew this was wrong, that we were not ready for this to happen, but my beast was lose and ready to claim our mate. I had to regain control of the situation or else I knew Isabella could get seriously hurt _._

 _I can’t lose her; we can’t hurt her you’ve got to stop,_ the man in me screamed in desperation.

I had just started to control my blood lust around her, and now I was trying to mate? One wrong move and I could break her. I had to find a way to close the beast inside his cage.

  _Don’t even try, she is ours, you can see she wants it_ , he growled pissed with my inner battle.

Suddenly, in the last layers of my conscious mind I heard the most annoying sound in the world, the sound of my phone, silently trembling with an incoming call.

 _Fuck, Fuck, I will kill the motherfucker_ , the beast growled against Isabella’s mouth but at the same time the man in me managed to slow our kiss, gaining a little bit of control over the beast.  It took all I had to disentangle myself from her warm quivering body, and to shut up the growling of my pissed off beast, but I had to answer. My phone is sacred, too many things depended on my rapid decisions, especially now that I was near the goal I had worked towards for so many years.

 I gave her one last small peck on the lips before I made sure she was fine; her taste lingered in my mouth, making me want more. I took a good look at her; her lips were swollen from our heated kissing, she was panting, her heartbeat was fast but strong, and her body was flushed, she had a dreamy look on her face _, I guess I was the first man to thoroughly kiss the hell out of her_ , the thought made me smile smugly.  

 _There is more from where that came from sugar_ , _and I will give it to you soon_ , I thought wishing I could say it to her.

 _We can say it to her, and now you see that we can do it too, she will like it;_ my beast teased me, wanting more.

I couldn’t agree more with him, but not now. I made her sit down on the boulder I had previously occupied; her legs were still wobbling and I didn’t want her to fall on the ground, she was trembling with the intensity of the feelings we had shared, I must have projected some to her.  My kiss had certainly made its impression on my girl.  I kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin, so that she could look at my black eyes.

 Her main emotions swirled around me in a twister of excitement, awe and lust, embarrassment and confusion, and the constant little undertone of love; thankfully there was no regret but a certain dose of guilt. She was trying to come to terms with what had just happened between us. _Good, the sooner she gets to understand her feelings the better._

“Isabella, I need to go and answer that call. I can feel what you are feeling, and it is fine to feel like that. I am feeling pretty much the same way. Don’t be surprised, there are many things that you are unaware about me and my past. Of what my relationship with Alice is and what your former relationship with Edward was. What just happened between us was amazing and I can’t wait for more, and believe me when I say that I. Will. Give. You. More. All you have to do is to want me as your lover and ask for it.” I thought it would be a good idea to emphasize this; it could help her to figure out her feelings for me. I watched her as my words sunk in her mind, her breathing immediately picked up and I was hit again with a wave of her desire.

 _Not now_ baby, I groaned to myself, as my beast growled in delight.

“We will talk about all of this later, but right now is not the time or the place since Rose and Emmett are on their way back and will be here soon. We came here to have fun, so let’s enjoy the rest of the day; you should take those shorts of yours, and go play in the water, dive in and try to get my scent off you. I can smell myself all over you and it will do us no good to arouse suspicions before it’s time. Do you understand what I am saying baby?”I hated to tell her to wash my scent from her body but I knew it was needed; it would do us no good to let the cat out of the bag to soon, not before I secured my allies in the family.

 _But soon my Isabella, you will be covered from head to toe in and out with my scentl, and no other male will dare to even touch you,_ I vowed to myself. I would use my seed to mark her as mine for the whole world to know; I was almost dizzy with the anticipation of that mating ritual.

 _Soon_ , the beast vowed too.

She nodded unable to speak yet, took a big breath, and with the wave of calm and tranquility I sent her she relaxed and went to do what I said, making quick work of her shorts _. Mmmm, what a fine piece of woman_ _we have_ , my beast and I thought to each other.

 I went to retrieve the damn contraption from my bag. _This better be important_ , I thought. I was pissed that I couldn’t have continued to claim my woman but at the same time I was grateful, I had been totally out of control when I started kissing Isabella, my long repressed mating instincts and feelings had taken over. I was not in control of my rational mind by that point; my beast and I were finally claiming our mate and we had shut down all the rest.

 _The kiss was fine, we did not hurt her; we can go further later,_ he taunted me.

 _Stop it, we could have hurt her, I cannot lose control like this with her_ , I shook my head in an attempt to shut him up.

I did not need to look at the caller ID to know who it was, the only man in the world that could face my wrath and not fear for his life, the only one who could get away with interrupting my time with my beauty.

“What?” I growled to the phone, not caring about the harsh tone, he was used to my short temper.

“Well my brother, you took your time to answer. Guess you were busy, and is that the way to great me after so long?” he feigned hurt, but I had known him for so long, and so well, I could sense his amusement behind the tone.

“Peter, it’s not a good time to start up with your shit, I was in the middle of something” I smirked, I knew he knew already.

“Yes, your something is quite lovely by the way, and you are a very lucky bastard. But you had to be stopped, or else...”he trailed of; I knew what he meant, I would have lost control. _Fuck_.

“I stopped; she is not hurt, she enjoyed it and if you know what is good for you will stop appreciating my woman. Now get to the point, I want to go and enjoy my time here.” I was looking over to where Isabella was, waist high in the water, already completely soaked, and I wanted nothing more than to go and join her. I could hear Emmett and Rose approaching, since I had stopped sending lust their way.  Peter recognized that my tone was now in authoritative mode and he was addressing his commander.

“Sir, I am sorry I meant no disrespect towards you or your beloved. I only had a feeling of a very dangerous outcome from your passionate moment with young Isabella, and a decision had to be made fast, I know you do not want anything to happen to her.” He was right; I could not live with myself if I caused her death. Once again he had saved my ass.

His gift even if similar to Alice’s was much more accurate, because he was not influenced by personal decisions. What he felt about the future would always, no matter how long it took, become true.

And it was much more complete: he could not see the past but he did get the knowledge about the how, or why something had happened or was going to happen. Even Aro was puzzled with his gift. Nothing could change it, for him it was always crystal clear. But unlike Alice he could not provoke the knowledge of the future; it was the future who decided to show itself to him, and only on important matters and the time frame of one year, he never went further like Alice. He was never overwhelmed by visions like her.

That’s why it was so important to have them both on mine and the Volturi’s side. Together those two were one of our greatest assets, between the two we had the future, literally, in our hands.

 “Thank you Peter, you did well, even if I still want to rip one of your legs off and keep them with me for a while.”I said playfully, I knew he was only looking after me.

“You are welcome, sir. We will be arriving in two days, things are ready over here. The compound is operational and ready to receive the rest of the guard. The main house is completely decorated and operational as well. The training grounds have already been terminated, and the whole area is secure. The necessary influences regarding the human authorities have already been made through the foundation you created; we are completely secure inside the protected land as we desired. All the humans in the nearby villages were relocated and handsomely paid off. The cover story is already in place, and our compound is now known by the humans as “The Montana Wild Life Reservation for the Preservation of Menaced Species”. The first guards are already installed here and will stay in the complex to receive the others” he was in full military mode, reporting to his commander. This was one of the reasons why I love the fucker, he was competent.

“Very well, you did excellent, and the work on the airfield? And why two days to arrive?” they weren’t that far.

“Sir, the airfield is almost ready and the planes are in place, we already have all the necessary authorizations. As for the day of delay in our arrival I would like your permission to take my mate on a date in Seattle, before arriving in Forks, I know we are on a tight schedule, but we would like to celebrate our anniversary” I thought about it: they had both worked so hard. I could allow it; I am not an insensitive bastard all the time.

“Very well, but be sure to be here no later than Sunday night. I have my plans already in motion, bring Alexis with you, as a close friend” I might want to use her special gift.

In the back of my mind I thought about that vampire. She was a 100 years old, with a very unique and handy gift; she could transform a vampire back to a human state for an hour tops. The transformation is painful as hell but very quick, I tried once just to see what it was like and afterwards thought to myself, _never again_. She was changed after Eleazar had spotted her picking up flowers in the back yard garden of a church of Toronto, Canada, detected her potential and warned me. I immediately had Peter dispatched over there to take and change her.

Alexis was one of my best guards, personally trained by me. She was a beautiful little brunette with big gentle eyes, very kind and with a big heart, which she managed to keep even after her change. We all thought that she managed to save same of the preacher’s daughter that she had been. She had a smile that warmed the heart of everyone who saw it and was often ready to help others. But she was also absolutely lethal, I had made sure of that; her gift worked very fast and her enemies were reduced to a quivering mass in minutes.

She had shared my bed for a few weeks in the beginning of her vampire life. It was my given right as a Warlord to choose between the female newborns that pleased me the most one to chare my bed, and I had been seduced by her shyness and sweetness. She was so good in everything she did, so eager to please me, that I didn’t end her on her first year. After a few years she found her mate, Bastien, a nomadic French revolutionary, furiously idealistic, that for the love of her, decided to join my guard. They both would be in charge of the schooling of the vampire race. We had come to the conclusion that most of our race was unaware of our history, traditions and laws. It was something that was going to stop. Every vampire, nomad, coven or family in existence would be tracked and sent to the complex for a few weeks to be teached.

Even after the end of our relationship she remained profoundly devoted to me. Her gift was still in development and she had just returned from Italy, where I had sent her to learn how to better control her gift with Aro, after I left Maria, I could not leave her there. He had been training her and now she was back in the States to join me. Her mate had no gift, but was a fearless warrior, and I could count on him to guard my back.

“Bring Bastien as well, we don’t need anyone else, I want everyone well fed, Isabella is only human, and I want her to meet the girls and start bonding. Tell the others to make the Montana complex work. I want everything ready for our arrival, in a week’s time. Are Isabella’s accommodations ready for her?” I wanted her human for a few weeks more until I changed her, but that meant I would have to have everything prepared.

“Yes sir, I had already anticipated that, there is a small kitchen in her room, complete with a stove and oven set, a microwave and a freezer already filled. The only things we have to buy are vegetables and fruit. We also bought all the necessary items for her bathroom and personal use. Her wardrobe as also been chosen according to your orders sir.” _God, I love this motherfuckers._

“Very well, you and Charlotte did a good job,” I could always count on him.

“Thank you Sir. Is there anything else you would like us to do?” he asked, still serious.

“Yes, I want you to contact the Volturi, and give them the news that we are ready to move on. Tell them I will be contacting them tonight I have some things to discuss with them, all three of them in conference, at about 23:00 hours.”

“I will. And Jasper, you need to break Alice now,Edward should be broken later” he spoke softly but in a deadly tone, he never liked Alice or Edward. I froze on the spot. She had yet to explain her weird behavior back at the house.

“Thanks brother, I will take care of that tonight. I am looking forward to seeing you and Charlotte here. She is needed to take care of my Isabella, and to start to show her how to live with us and how things are for women in our world. I want her to teach her what is expected of her as my mate.”

There were things that only other women could teach Isabella, since she would be the governor of our civil house. Her role would leave me free so to deal with the aspects of my military life and my duties without having to care about my household. I started to relax, knowing that everything was going according to plan and on schedule.

“Charlotte is thrilled, as are the other female guards, she will be loved by all of them and don’t worry they will show and teach her everything she needs to know. Some things will be hard for her to accept as a human, but those girls have their ways of making it easier, as you know.” he too was relaxed, having noticed my more at ease tone.

“Yes, I know, I will give her some time to adapt to her new life.” I could sense he wanted to talk a bit more, but in that instant I saw Emmett and Rose coming from the left bank of the river, walking slowly, hand in hand. Emmett already looking mischievously at Isabella, who had her back turned to them. The fun was going to start and it was no longer safe to continue this discussion, not with Rose around.

“Well Peter, I will be seeing you and Charlotte and your friends, in two days then. I will let Esme know that you are bringing friends and we will prepare the guest rooms, I think she will be delighted, she loves having visitors.” I kept my eyes on the river, where Emmett had submerged and was silently swimming towards Isabella’s legs.

“I guess you have company” he knew me so well.

“Yes, Emmett and Rose are here. Tell the others to be careful about their thoughts and decisions. They must address the Cullen house as hostile territory.” I whispered on the phone, I wanted them prepared for everything. I had to laugh out loud when I saw Emmett pull Isabella’s legs from under her and pull her underwater with him, just to reemerge again with her on his arms, while Isabella screamed at him, sputtering water all over.

“Ok, my brother, I will see you in two days, give my love to my sister, see you later alligator” I knew he didn’t speak of Alice.

“I will, see you in a while crocodile” laughing I hang out the phone.

 It was time to go back to my woman and have fun.

The rest of the evening was fun. We played and swam, and laid in the sun warming our cold skin, while Isabella watched us with wondering eyes, she loved to see us sparkling. Emmett had a blast of a time with her, laughing and teasing her all the time. He looked like a child with a new toy. Some of his pranks to her were too much and I had to intervene and take her out of his arms, while growling at him to be careful. I was happy for any chance to touch and hold Isabella, and since she was almost naked it was so tempting.

 I managed to keep our feelings under control, and she was far more controlled on the outside than I had ever given her credit for. But on the inside it was another thing altogether. She was feeling a tornado of emotions. Her love for me was leaking apparently from that place where I could not read clearly, and I think she was losing control of it. I now had the certainty that she loved me and had for a while. This was not the feeling of a day, it was way stronger than that and I believe that she had been hiding her feelings from me all of this time. The question was why? And how could a simple human girl have the power to do it?

 _She is special, made for us, she is all for us_ , _we will teach and train her in all that we know, we will know all of her secrets and she will never leave our side_ , _we can be even more powerful with her,_ even if it was my beast talking that was my thought exactly.

My girl was a mystery that I was dying to unravel, but I would have to wait to get the answer to all of those questions. However there were some disturbing feelings emanating from her under that happy and relaxed appearance. While she lusted heavily anytime she looked my way, that lust was laced with guilt and remorse. Could she be thinking about the annoying two?

 _Damn,_ that made my temper flare, she shouldn’t be thinking about them, and most certainly not feeling guilty either about what happened between us. We were meant to be, they were not, I had explained to her that there were things she did not know about my relationship with Alice and hers with Edward. _Then why is she still feeling guilty_? We are finally together and the other two are going to be dealt with, _fuck, women are complicated,_ I sighed and went to join them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story.  Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **alexis danaan, you are a darling**.

I have an o/s of Bella’s POV already made for this story, it is very complete and can be inserted between chapter 10 and 11, however, I would like to know your opinions on whether to post it or not. Please feel free to **review the chapters of this story and tell me your thoughts.**

 

The Warlord’s Mate

Chapter 9

Isabella was happy and amused while she enjoyed the beach with Emmett and even Rose, who had taken the time to really try to get to know Isabella and talk to her. It was nice to see her abandon her cold façade. Every time Rosalie looked my way a knowing smile would form on her mouth; once I questioned her silently with a raise of my eye brow, she just smiled wider, radiating amusement.

“Later” she mouthed with a glint in her eye, leaving me dumbstruck.

Somewhere around 5 o’clock I noticed that Isabella, now conveniently sitting on my lap talking to Rose, while I disentangled the knots in her hair with my fingers, was getting goose bumps.  Since the sun no longer touched our beach due to the geography of that branch of the river and a small cold wind had started to blow, I thought that maybe it was time to get her back home. I had important things to do today and I needed to assess the climate in the house after today’s incidents.  My first priority was to deal with Alice and speak with the Volturi. Only after that could I go talk to Rose and see where we stood. Later in the evening I would have to see my beloved, get some answers and hopefully show her a little more of what I can do with her.

Hopefully Eddie boy had run away to lick his wounded pride, crawled under a rock and was staying there for a while. Even though a fight was always good to beat the boredom of this life, if I went in a fight with him now, I would kill him.

 _Yes I will kill him. He is competition._ _I don’t want competition I will rip his fucking head off if he even think in going near our woman_ , my instinctive beast growled. _She is ours now_.

“Isabella, guys, I think it’s time to go” I said sitting Isabella on the sand and getting up taking a few steps towards the jeep, trying to distract my thoughts from Edward’s death.

They looked at me, and while Rose and Emmet nodded and started to get our stuff together, Isabella just sighed still sat down in the sand, looking absently to the water.

I sauntered towards her, a playful smile in my mouth and put my arm around her shoulders.

“What’s up Isabella, why are you worried? And feeling so sad?”I tried to look her in the eyes but faithful to herself she kept her head down.

The sight of her submissive pose was so hot; I had to bite my tongue to hold my lustful growl as my shorts started to feel too tight.

 _This woman is going to fucking kill me, death by blue balls,_ I groaned to myself.

 _That_ _is easy to remedy, distract rose and E, get her into the forest, take her and kill the fire by claiming her for us now_ , the best taunted me.

“Oh Jasper,” she sighed, and the sound of my name rolling from her tongue in the middle of her sigh  was so painfully erotic, that I had to actually bit my tongue hard to stop myself from jumping her.

“It was so good here, you know with just us and Emmett and Rose, I actually had fun, and I haven’t had fun in a while now. I was so happy, but now, having to go back home and to the problems is too much. Edward and Alice…” She was afraid and remorseful, but I knew what she was talking about, she was afraid of having gone too far and of finally having to face the consequences of her actions with Eddie boy. I had to clear some things with her right now. She had to know where she stood with me. Through my peripheral vision I saw Rose distracting Emmett with some story about a car, and received a wave of understanding from her. No matter the sign that she had send me, I still sent their way a wave of indifference making them concentrating on what they were doing.

Shifting Isabella so that she was completely encased in my arms and flushed against my body, I moved us out of Emmett sight and ignoring the instant wave of Isabella’s lust and arousal, I tilted her face to look into her eyes, and spoke to her in barely a whisper.

“Isabella, you made your bed and now you have to lie in it. You cannot hide yourself from the consequences of your actions. I will help you anyway I can by giving you my support but I will not clean up your messes. That’s all upon you. I want my woman to be sure of herself and to be able to stand by her decisions and feelings. You will bend to no one but me. You are mine now. You gave yourself to me a while back when you surrendered to my kiss. What happened a little while ago was my first claim on you. I will claim you soon in all the other ways but for now you must know that you are no longer Edward’s. And hell will freeze before I will give you up” I really needed her to understand that there was no turning back, and that she would have to face Edward and tell him the truth and she would also have to face Alice.

I felt her surprise and doing a super human effort to ignore her strong burst of arousal and lust at my possessiveness, I continued.

“I have felt your feelings, and I know how you feel about me, I know and I as I told you before your feelings please me very much. We will clear everything up tonight, because you have to know what you are getting in to with me, I am not Edward and I will not treat you as he did.” I saw understanding, hope and love, but as quickly as those emotions appeared they were replaced by a strong feeling of dread and panic and worry.

“There is no need for you to panic, sugar, I already told you I feel the same for you, and I will be good to you”.

“You are not mad at me because I feel this way?” she asked biting her bottom lip and looking at me with teary eyes. _So adorable_ , I thought.

“No darling, your feelings are most welcome, but now is not the time to talk about that, get up, pack, and we will drive you home. Keep your window closed tonight I don’t want Edward to enter your room anymore. I will come to you tonight but I will use the front door, using windows to get in a lady’s room is very impolite, and I don’t like it. Wait for me; if you are sleep when I come in I will wake you up. Tomorrow is Saturday and you can sleep until later. We have a lot to talk about. Can you do that for me baby?”I pecked her nose, and then turning my head to her hear I licked a path down to her neck, while at the same time running my finger tips on her still bare sides slowly, sending her my  desire and lust trough them. She grounded her hips against mine in instinct and then blushed at this reaction, making me hard again while I slid my hands to her ass and squeezed.

“Yes Jasper, I can” she whispered back, looking at me in awe, anticipation rolling from her in waves, her eyes full of love and a small smile in her lush lips. I had to smile back to her.

  _Good girl, so responsive and all mine_ , I thought to myself, feeling peaceful for the first time since I had met her. I extended my senses to feel Emmett and Rose; they were still distracted and seizing the opportunity, I lowered my lips to Isabella and kissed her forcefully on the mouth licking her lips and tasting her tongue for a brief seconds before stepping aside, getting up and taking her over my shoulder. Her scream of surprise and indignation let me know that she had gotten out of her lust induced stupor.

“Guys, we have a human here who thinks vampires have to do everything for her! We are not your slaves, get to work and pack your stuff lazy woman” I laughed setting her down and watched her while she huffed around gathering her things and Emmett and Rose cracked up laughing.

“Stupid, bossy, sexy vampires” she muttered between her teeth, which only made us laugh more.

The journey back to her home was peaceful and uneventful, and I got to hold my Isabella’s on the roughest part of the trail. Her skin was just like silk, warm silk that I was dying to taste inch by inch and I had to adjust my tight pants at her proximity several times before she got home, wanting nothing more than to fuck her in the back side _. Fucking mating pull._

She was clearly exhausted when we got to her house; the chief’s car was not there yet and all the lights were out. I didn’t like the thought of her being alone, but now there was nothing I could do about it. I accompanied her to the door after she said her goodbyes to Rose and Emmett, and lifting her hand to my lips I kissed her knuckles, while looking at her.

“Remember what we have to talk about, Isabella? You belong to me now, not to Edward. You are not to talk to him or to Alice unless I say you can. I have programmed my phone number in your cell and if they come here or try to talk to you, you are to call me. I will come tonight, be ready for me, I want you on your panties only, don’t put on anything else. Take a bath, eat something and go to bed as I told you. I will be here later; do you understand what I am saying?”This was as good time as any for her training to start; I needed to see if she would follow my orders.

I was so focused on her that I almost jumped when I heard a low menacing growl coming from Emmett. _Fuck, fuck me, I got careless._ I growled back, low enough for Isabella don’t notice.

“Yes Jasper, I will do as you say, I need some answers too” she blushed, and her heartbeat speeded, her emotions showing a pattern of love and understanding, the fear mixing with worry and excitement and the ever present feeling of guilt. I would deal with that later.

“Go inside sugar” it was time to go, she nodded and went in.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, I walked to the Jeep, and as soon I closed the door, Emmett turned to me with a perplexed expression on his face, radiating worry, anger and incredulity. Rose was a living statue writhing inside with anticipation; it was obvious that they had witnessed my exchange with Isabella at her front door.

“Jazz man, what the fuck is going on? What are you doing with Isabella?”Well, I guess the cats out of the bag, it was not unexpected after this afternoons events.

“Guys, how about a nice quick hunt, and then I will explain all to you” the shit was about to hit the fan and I didn’t want any witnesses if I had to dispatch both Emmett and Rose. I hoped not, I liked them and would like to have them on my side in the upcoming revelations, but if they were a threat they would be treated just like one. I wouldn’t allow anyone to come between me and my mate.

We left Isabella’s driveway rather quickly, we didn’t want to take the chance that her father may come home and sees us there. As soon we were in the clear, we took the road leaving Forks and then we turned into the woods. Leaving the jeep in a nearby deserted parking lot we took off running, going deeper into the woods. When we were in a secure distance, far away from prying eyes and ears, Emmett immediately stopped his run and without warning jumped on me and shoved me in to a nearby tree holding me by the neck. _The fucker is strong,_ I thought to myself, while I tried to escape his iron grasp.

“What the hell do you think you are doing with my little sister?” he was seething in anger growling his words, venom falling from his lips, I wanted to speak but his grasp on my throat was so tight that I couldn’t even utter a word.

 _Well, where words don’t work, my gift will_.

Gathering all my strength I sent his way a strong dose of lethargy, and as soon as the wave hit him his knees buckled and his grasp on my throat lessened enough so that I managed to release myself before crouching down defensively, a low warning growl deep in my chest. Instinctively, my vampire senses took over and catalogued not just Emmet’s but also Rosalie’s position, judging the threat.

“You fucker, I said I would explain, and you attack me without warning? You are lucky I really like you or you would be ashes by now. I know you are upset but if you attack me again, I will take you out.”I sent them a wave of fear and heard Rosalie whimper at the strong emotion.

That was all that it took for Emmett to stand up from his crouch and take his mate protectively in his arms, quickly shoving her behind him and growling loudly when he saw me coming out of my crouch too.

“Fuck you Emmett I am not going to hurt Rosalie, calm yourself, we came here to talk” _pig headed bastard._

“You are fucking married to Alice, mated with her, and now I see you making a claim on Isabella on her front door and in front of us. Are you crazy? What do you expect to accomplish here? I won’t let you hurt any of my sister’s Jasper.” I could feel that he was dead serious. He would fight me for the girls. I needed to do this carefully, speak the truth but not the whole truth. It wasn’t the time yet.

“Well Emmett, I will tell you the truth but I want you to calm down. No one can speak to you if you are like that; you know that you can trust me, man, I have never given you a reason to doubt me.” I started to work my magic with my gift, slowly sending small waves of calm, trust and curiosity stealthily changing their emotions to my advantage. I sensed as my gift worked his way deep into their emotions until they matched what I wanted.

“I just don’t understand what I saw and heard between you and Bella, and how can you betray your wife and Edward that way.” he said feeling worried but more relaxed as he tucked Rosalie tight into his side and sitting down on a fallen log. Rosalie kept a well guarded demeanor and was feeling smug? _What the hell?_

I decided to tell them what I could. I knew that this had probably been seen by Alice because Isabella wasn’t around. But now it was time to face the music. Keeping a close monitoring on their emotions I said the words that were going to put all my years of planning and preparation in motion.

“Alice is not my mate. She never was. Isabella is the one intended for me. She is mine and I am hers. Our bond was seen by Marcus a long time ago and I have been waiting for her to appear in our lives. Alice has always known that we were only temporary and that even if I cared dearly for her I have never been in love with her and I never will be.”I said in all the seriousness. It was the truth, they didn’t need to know that I had met Alice and married her under Volturi orders, so that we could secure her gift to our side.

Emmett mouth was hanging so open that if there were any flies around they could have made it their resting place. Rosalie was feeling shock but at the same time she was feeling triumphant. I waited for them to come to terms with the revelation I had just made.

“I knew it, I just knew it”, Rosalie was the first to speak in a whisper triumph radiating from her. Were we not vampires and she wouldn’t have been heard.

“But he has been married to Alice for almost 60 years, he lived with us for decades now and you never said anything, he have always acted like a bonded couple, we didn’t have a clue, what do you mean you knew it, Rose?”He was looking down at her like she had grown another head. I was curious myself and I nodded for her to continue.

“It’s just I could see certain things between you and Alice. You were always detached from her, you never initiated any form of physical contact in front of us, I could see that it was always Alice who did it, and you just didn’t show the sparkle of love for your mate in your eyes or in your actions. Sure, we could hear you two in the bedroom at night, let me tell you Jazz, you are a loud bastard in the sack and we know how Alice likes it rough but you two have no idea of how many times you drove Edward mad with your performances with her, and he had to flee the house because of your filthy disgusting thoughts and actions with his dear sister.” She was laughing openly now, and so was Emmett thinking at Edward’s prude manners.

“Yeah, have you never noticed that in the mornings after a particular hot night when we left for school he could hardly look at you or Alice in the eyes, his face all scrunched up in disproval?” Emmett managed to say between laughs.

”I thought he was just brooding like always, or that maybe Esme had cleaned his piano with the wrong dusting cloth. You know that guy has emotions as interesting as a snail. I try not to scan him or I may die of boredom.” By now I was laughing too.

“Well it didn’t help that soon after you enter the bedroom with her you start to project lust all around. You make the rest of us as horny as you are and we only have enough time to get to our own bedrooms. He’s only had his own hand for decades and you know Saint Edward is above that. So, tail between his legs and off he goes.” By now, Emmett’s anger had melted away and he was shacking with laughter. We all were.

 _I guess I was too busy those times to notice my prude brother_. I smirked at the thought, even if Alice was not my mate she was a good lay, and as I said my lover’s are always happy ones.

 “But, seriously I never saw you lose yourself in her. I never thought you would die if you lost her. I never saw the true feeling of love or awe between you two, never, not like a really bonded and matted couple has. And you were able to spend time away from her on your travels. That is just not possible when we are bounded to our soul mate.” Rosalie said. She was feeling pretty satisfied with herself by now, and Emmett was awed by his wife’s deductions.

 _She is perceptive and smart; I have apparently been showing a lot more than I thought, maybe more than I should._ I thought to myself, feeling uneasy in the pit of my stomach. Those travels she spoke about were my duty for the Volturi and Alice wasn’t allowed to come with me or look into the future for me at certain times.

She disobeyed me once; she threw a tantrum screaming at me and throwing things around after she saw a vision of me in bed thoroughly enjoying Caius and some of the guard’s beauties.  I had to apply a painful and well deserved punishment to her for acting all jealous and for sticking her nose where she shouldn’t. She bears the scars on her back to remember to leave me alone when I need to get out without her.

“I did not spend that much time away from Alice, she often came with me, Rose” I interrupted her smirking.

“That’s the point Jasper; you shouldn’t even be able to be away from her for any length of time. It is just not possible for a mated couple. And yet from time to time you’d take off and leave her here alone with us.” She was right. I needed to leave every once in a while from to build my tolerance to human blood, or on duty, and I didn’t want Alice with me. It was increasingly difficult to stand her near me.

“And I noticed how you reacted to Bella, a while ago. How you’d look at her when you think no one sees. How you’d hover around where she is. I always saw the hurt and the anger in your eyes when they kept Bella away from you. Your anger and hate when Edward held her. You look at Isabella in a way I’ve never seen you look at Alice. Your behavior with her today was one of a mate.” _Fuck. My. Life_.

“You really are perceptive Rose” I conceded her with a soft smile while I shoved my hands in my pockets. It was time to find out what else she knew, but Emmett beat me to the spot.

“Rose, Baby, why did you never said anything about this to me? I didn’t have a clue. Does everybody else know?” that particular answer also interested me.

“No, I don’t think so. Esme and Carlisle only see the good in us and try not to pry on our private lives. To them, Jasper and Alice are a happily married couple. And you Jasper, whenever you were upset with Alice, you never acted on it in front of them or in the house, you always did it elsewhere.”

She now was uneasy and looking at the forest floor. She knew more than she should. Emmett was out of the loop about this, looking as confused as he felt.

“What do you mean Rosalie?” I asked her seriously, scanning her emotions and not liking what I was sensing; she was feeling guilty and scared. Whatever she saw it was not good or she had not understood it and I needed to know what it was.

 I started spreading calm and confidence around her, and she looked up with a small smile on her lips, and then feeling my gift work she became determined. I just waited while Emmett looked between us.

“It was a while ago, when we were still in Alaska. I was taking a run in the woods and I heard screaming and arguing, I thought I recognized the woman’s voice, and went to see what it was. What I saw convinced me that there was something wrong between you two of you, you were so brutal and I could see that your beast was out and angry with her.” She was still feeling reluctant to speak even with my gift working on her so I locked eyes with her and lifted my eye brow as a sign for her to continue.

“It was you and Alice. She was confronting you about sleeping with Irina and Tanya while she was hunting and the rest of us were shopping.” Yes, I knew where this was heading, I remembered that day. I had taken both of the sister’s for a tour around the house to see the new decoration that Esme had done and they were showing me how much they enjoyed the new furniture and appreciated my company while I sat on Edward’s piano with my pants and boxer shorts around my ankles.

 I was almost at my release point grabbing Tanya’s by her hair while she was servicing me and sucking Irina’s tits when that thing I had to call a wife barged in to the piano room growling like a mad woman at us. She had lunged and bitten Irina several times on the arm and then shoved both girls against the wall before I could restrain her. I had had to take a raincheck with the two girls before I took Alice into the woods for some much needed retaliation.

“You saw me punishing and biting Alice” I said clearly to her in a cold tone earning a growl from Emmett. I shoot him my “don’t fuck with me” look, and I growled back at him, while Rosalie looked to the ground again.

“Shut the fuck up Emmett, you know very well that in our race these kinds of punishments are the usual thing to do. Just because you or Carlisle don’t do it often doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I have never hit a woman unless she attacked me, usually in a military situation. I just showed Alice in my own terms that she is not to question me or what I do, not in the way she had, and that she is not to attack those who are with me.”I knew that by now my eyes were black and venom was pooling in my mouth preparing me for a fight with my brother.

 _Show him who we are, he wants us to be weak like him_ , my best snarled frantic.

“She is your wife, being your mate or not, she loves and trusts you even if you don’t love her, she was upset by whatever she saw, and you punish her like a savage? You owe her more respect than that.”Emmett was very upset with the thought that his sister was physically hurt by me.

“I have never made a commitment of fidelity with her, nor did she make one with me. From the very beginning of our relationship she was aware that there were rules and what they were. She accepted the situation between us willingly. I did nothing wrong and my respect is earned not acquired by a piece of paper, but I do not respect her when she acts that way. Her actions are disrespectful to me and the agreement we made when we got married. I am not hers.” I told them in my coldest tone, so that there would be no place for doubts that this kind of comportment was off limits. I was already pissed off by having to defend my rightful actions. It was better if they didn’t question me any further about this, or there would be bloodshed.

“She however did wrong and put her nose in other people’s business. Where I came from, this would have earned her far more than she got, and in the end she understood where she stands with me. Her actions caused by simple jealousy could have cost us the Denali’s friendship and their support as allies; do you think her attack on the girls would have gone unpaid if it was not for my promise that she would be punished? ” They needed to know that this kind of reactions could have serious consequences.

Was this so hard to understand? In my world every action has a consequence. The Denali girls are very close to Aro, Marcus and Caius, and have shared their beds for centuries now, and Eleazar and his mate Carmen are very esteemed friends of the whole Volturi coven. Hurting them in any way would mean trouble for the Cullen family and probably their incarceration in Italy for a while, and I couldn’t have lost my chance to be with them in Forks when the time came to meet my mate.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story.  Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **alexis danaan, thank you sweets**.

I have an o/s of Bella’s POV already made for this story, it is very complete and can be inserted between chapter 10 and 11, however, I would like to know your opinions on whether to post it or not. Please feel free to **review the chapters of this story and tell me your thoughts.**

 

The Warlord’s Mate

Chapter 10

Jasper POV

Sure, I had fooled around with many others during the time of my marriage. For me Alice was just one of my many lovers. As I said before, I would not pass over 50 years in an empty bed waiting for a visit of the Denali’s, a passing nomadic vampire or waiting for my tours of duty with the Volturi to get laid. So Alice was the best solution, even if I had to marry her. That way I was not only following my orders but I had a woman always ready and eager for me and I still could “eat” whatever pleasant little thing that passed my way and deserved my attentions.

Alice’s possessiveness and jealousy often got her in trouble with me. Soon, however all that would be over.  As soon as my Isabella says the words that I have been waiting for, for so long, I will be only hers and she will be only mine for all eternity. I mused on this while I listened to Rosalie, albeit I listened with only half of m brain, the better part on Isabella.

“I know that Jazz, I know how the most part of the males of our race see’s their mates and how the beast is almost always in control. I am not mad at you for it, even though I should, I just can’t judge you, not with your upbringing. And I know that Alice often shows an uncontrolled behavior when it comes to you. She often overreacts to things, I get it, but why have you kept living with her as a couple, deceiving all of us and maintaining a situation you obviously did not want?” That was a question I didn’t want to answer because it was not time yet, but I had to give them something.

“I am sorry Rose, all I can say is that I was waiting for Isabella to come into our lives and for a certain number of circumstances to present themselves, but I promise you that that question will be fully answered in the next few days, and that tonight I am going to clear things with Alice once and for all.” It was true, tonight I was going to deal with Alice, she could not keep me away from my prize, my Isabella.

 _Our Isabella, she is mine too,_ my beast growled in anticipation making my mouth flood with venom.

“What about Isabella, Jasper? How can you destroy Edward like that Jasper, he waited 100 years for her, he loves her to death.” Emmett said. I was expecting this but hearing it was hard. It took a lot of sheer will power to not shove him against a tree. I could not help the snarl that escaped my lips before I calmed enough to speak.

“I LOVE HER TO DEATH. She is MINE; my woman, my mate, my girl, MINE. She was made for me, Emmett. I feel the fucking mating pull towards her every time I even think about her. I have been waiting for her for longer than him. She is my intended and I will kill anyone who tries to take her away from me.” Except for my initial outburst I spoke in a deadly calm manner, a continuous growl emanating from deep in my chest as I expanded a field of fear and dread around me. I was sure my eyes were black by now. Rosalie was whimpering, flushed against Emmett’s back who was now growling loudly, his eyes darting around, looking for threats in every direction. Once I had them convinced of my claim on Isabella I slowly reclaimed the feelings of fear and dread and send them calming waves.

“But she fell in love with Edward, not with you Jasper! I know that they are having problems but still he is the one she loves” Emmett said. I growled lowly to him showing him my displeasure at his continued defense of Edward’s supposed love, they knew nothing; they only knew what they could watch daily. I had to explain the truth to them, the truth I knew for so long thanks to my gift.

“Does she? Are you sure Emmett? Are you an empath now? Our brother knows nothing about love; he was turned too young to know about it or to know how to treat and please a grown woman. Why do you think Isabella is growing more frustrated with him and with her life every day? Why do you think they argue every single day? From his part I think that the feelings he has for her are ones of protection and childish love, it’s like she is his most prized toy, an adored and fascinating toy with whom he is infatuated, because he never has had another like it.”I released upon them small, undetected waves of understanding. I didn’t give a fuck if I was manipulating them; I would make them see things my way.

Emmett was about to argue against my deductions, when Rosalie stepped around him and looking at me with a small smile, she said the words that made my day.

“It’s true Emmett, what Jasper is saying has truth in it. Edward is too young and too immature for Bella. But you Jasper are also wrong in some of your assumptions. I think he loves her Jasper, he just doesn’t know what to do with her, what to do with a girlfriend or even with a woman, and I am afraid he will never know. All his accumulated knowledge and mind reading skills never prepared him to be a real man. He is the eternal teenager. That’s why I have been such a bitch to her. She is too good for him; she is growing up and leaving him behind and he doesn’t understand that. He thinks that there is nothing wrong with him or his manners and therefore he is unwilling to change, in my opinion you are the better man.”  I was speechless, but my beast was growling his approval of Rosalie’s speech.

 _We must keep this one with us, she is smart, a good addition to my coven._ I couldn’t agree more.

“If she stays with him, because we somehow pressured her into it or didn’t support her in her decisions, Emmett, she will become more and more miserable and frustrated. She will throw her life away in a way that’s worse than being turned; she will stay by his side, even if she doesn’t want to.”She was speaking with a passion that we hardly saw in her and the concern for Isabella’s well fare was radiating from her. I was grateful that she had such an insight; she would be a good ally to me in the days to come.

“And what about Isabella, does she know? Does she have feelings for you too?” Emmett asked, he was more relaxed, and more accepting of the whole situation, but I could sense that the worry and the concern still laced through his words and weighed heavily on his emotions.

“Today was the first time Isabella and I were able to be really alone for a long period of time, Emmett, and to interact freely. I have known she is mine since I first saw her in the cafeteria. I did noticed certain feelings from her towards me that led me to think that my attentions are welcome. She broke up with him today, because of his constant mistakes and, I think, because she realized that they were not meant to be together.” Although I could still sense that it was difficult for Emmett to accept what I was saying, I sensed also his resignation and the beginnings of an acceptance. Rose, however was radiating approval as nodded her head in response to my words. She had witnessed my exchanges on the beach with my girl, and as usual she saw the truth.

“We had a little chat back at the beach and we are starting to get to know each other. I told her that I wouldn’t allow her to go back on her actions of today if she was to be with me and I sensed that she was happy. I told her that she was mine now, and that Edward was her past and again I felt that she was just fine with that too. The rest will work itself out; we still have a lot to talk about _.” Well, we did talk a little it’s not all a lie_ , I smirked at the thought of what I did to her on that beach.

 _Tonight, we will do even more,_ my beast growled at me.

“If things are like you say, why have you waited so long before claiming her for yourself, why did you allow Edward to step in on what was yours?” Emmett was feeling very confused but he would not be a problem. He was only worried about his family and the fight that this would certainly start between Edward and me. Although I couldn’t care less, for him this family was very important.

“Emmett, I knew she was coming to me in here in this town, I just had to wait. What neither of you knows is that she is my singer too. Her blood sings to me and it is even worse than it is for Edward because of the mating pull.” I saw comprehension dawn on their eyes and then awe.

“You feel her mating pull? I didn’t know that, fuck, that must have been hard, how did you managed to resist both calls?” Emmett was impressed, possibly with my control and strength. In fact if it was difficult as hell to resist her blood, so fucking sweet and fragrant, it was even worst to resist the call of her body.

 A bonded male or female human or vampire, whether they are aware of the bond they share with the other or not, will release in the atmosphere when in close proximity enormous quantities of pheromones that only the other part of the couple can smell. It is a certain thing; the female only calls her mate, no one else that way. We vampires can have sex with no matter whom, even after we mate, but the mating call is once in a life time, two if we are incredibly lucky, and our bonded mate will always be the best for us. These pheromones are destined to start a sexual frenzy between the two, pulling them together so that the mating ritual may be fully accomplished. It’s a phenomenon that will continue for all eternity between the bonded couple every time they are together.

“It was fucking difficult, and it got worse after she started to come to the house. I had to step away to build my resistance to her blood and to her mating call, so that she wouldn’t end up drained in my arms while I fucked her to death. After all, she is only human.” I knew my words were crude but they were true, every vampire goes through this, the urge to mate and to claim is almost unbearable and then if you add to the mix your singer’s blood, it is almost impossible to resist.

“While I was building my resistance, so as not to harm her, Edward stepped in thinking he was in love. I believe he dazzled her, and then she  ...”I couldn’t continue, those were hard times for me and I wanted to destroy something now that I was thinking about it. I had to clench my hands so that I could control myself.

“He made her fall for him…..fuck man, I am sorry, that must have been hell, seeing your mate with another.” Emmett was feeling pity and sympathy for me now. And Rosalie was radiating pride. She was proud of me, probably because I stepped aside from my woman in order not to hurt her.

“Yes it was hell, but you know something? I am glad he was there for her, because in Phoenix I would not have been able to do what he did.” It was true.  I really was grateful; he had stopped the venom that was not mine from turning Isabella. Not that he was aware of that, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to hurt for taking what was mine, to begin with. They both nodded their pride at my selfness increasing.

“And since then, you have been waiting for her to open her eyes and realize that you are the one for her. I saw today that her blood no longer temps you and you managed to control your urges from the mating pull”, Rosalie said, perceptive like hell. She winked at me, amusement and smugness radiating from her. I knew she was thinking of mine and Isabella’s actions this afternoon, she had noticed the sexual tension and attraction between us.

“Yes I think I did, her blood still calls to me, but I want her too much to notice the burn in my throat, and for the matting pull, well, she might be unaware but she flooded, literally drowned, every area where we were together, even when she was with Edward, calling me to take her. But I think I‘ve managed to dominate my beast, he knows she is human and his urges have to be tamed for now.” she would never know how many times I used her matting call to fuck Alice and others to exhaustion.

 _As we will do to her, as soon as she can handle us, both of us_ , my beast whispered making me hard in an instant.

“What are you going to do now?”Rosalie asked and I could feel that they had no more objections to me and Isabella; they were now only concerned about what was going to happen in the family when the truth came out.

“I am going to settle things with Alice and Edward. I need to be free for pursuing my relationship with Isabella. After that I will take my rightful place as Isabella’s mate in her room at night and in public. She will sleep in my arms tonight and I will start my marking of her. I have let this go for long enough. Then I will make sure Isabella goes and clear things with Edward once and for all.” no need to tell them more than that for now.

“Will you be good to her? She is not ready to be marked inside, Jasper. Will you love and protect her like you are supposed to do to your bonded mate?” Emmett worried, he knew a little of what I was and how I viewed women and life.

“I know that Emmett, but you know that the first mark is the scent on her skin. I will do it tonight. If what I felt from her already is of any indication, she will feel great pleasure at the marking as all females do. I won’t mark her inside yet, she is human still. But there will be no doubt in her mind after tonight that I will be her mate, her master, and her love. She will be my wife one day, my only beloved one and my love, that is all I can promise to you. I won’t let anybody harm or hurt her, neither will I ever cause her unnecessary suffering, I will protect her with my own life” It was true, I didn’t expected problems from my mate once she was trained and aware of her new life at my side. I noticed that at my mentioning of the word master, Rosalie flinched and Emmett frowned.

They knew I was a traditional vampire, and like vast big majority of us, I had the need to possess and control my female. We were territorial and very dominant, and our women were meant to submit to their mates. I raised my eyebrow at them daring them to say something.

“You know that I am a traditional vampire with a dominant upbringing, and even before that I was a southern traditional man. I have not changed my views about a woman’s place in our world, and I expect certain things from my wife, from my mate. I will give her the time she needs to get used to her new life. You must know, however, that I will never do anything to her or with her without her consent and I will never abuse her or her spirit. She is my equal in spirit and will always have a word in everything that concerns us. Her opinions will be taken in consideration, even if the final word is mine.” It was true, I did want a companion, a kindred spirit, and submission to me as her mate apart, I didn’t want a mindless slave at my side. I was very proud of Isabella obvious intelligence, manners and culture, and really loved her spirit that was starting to come out.

“Even you and Carlisle are no different, I know that from time to time you feel that need to dominate and submit your wives and show them that you are in charge. It’s impossible to resist that need, you know that, as it is difficult for the females to resist the urge to submit to our beasts.” This was something I would never back down on, she was mine, and I was raised in a different time and place and I expected certain things from her as my wife. I would not change this not even for her.

Emmett knew I spoke the truth, he and Carlisle in spite their more good nature and calmer ways, were unable every now and then to hide and control completely their vampiric nature, and we could hear and sometimes even see the consequences of that affirmation of our male animalistic side around the house when that happened. I was always amused when Carlisle lost his cool and his control over his beast and pushed Esme on her hands and knees on the floor of the living room, before ripping her clothes off, diving into her like a lion in heat on mating season and sinking his teeth into the back of her neck to keep her still, before we even had the chance to flee. When those moments happened we were always careful to keep Isabella away from the house, until Esme recovered from the experience, this ashamed Edward to no end. 

Rosalie was nodding again, looking at the ground, radiating fear and at the same time lust. She must have been thinking of the last time Emmett gave in to his inner beast.

“I know, you are right, but what about Edward? This is going to destroy him and he will never love other woman.” This was Emmett’s last worry.

“I don’t know about him, and as cruel as it seems, I don’t care. He will get over her. He has to because she is mine and you know how territorial I am. I don’t want any contact between them other than in the family events, besides those I won’t allow him anywhere near my mate. And I will not back down in showing that she is mine publicly for the remaining of our time with the family in order to not hurt his feelings. I do believe that he will find his true mate, but Isabella is not for him. I have waited long enough to claim her as mine, and I will fight and I will kill for my woman.”

“You are leaving us, the family”, Rosalie said in a broken whisper, dread filing her as she understood what I meant. She and I were always close.

“Yes, as soon as I have my things sorted out, Isabella and I will be headed to Montana with Peter and Charlotte. I am going on my own and they are going to join my house. I have something going on that will change everything for us. I will have a family meeting before going away to explain certain things to all of you, and after that we will say our goodbyes. If after you know everything that is going on, you want to join the Whitlock house my door is always open for you two.” I would give them the choice of joining after they knew what were my plans and my role in the new vampire world, and I couldn’t help but to feel sorry for them in case they choose to stay with the Cullen’s.

“Does Isabella know of this? What about her father? You will break the family that Esme and Carlisle worked so hard to build, why can’t you just stay and work things out? We could help you.” Rosalie was having a hard time in accepting these changes as usual. I was ready for this.

“I haven’t yet discussed this with my mate, but I know she will follow me. I will deal with her father. I think you can understand that with my claim on Isabella things would be awkward at least in the family, and I really want to put a distance between Isabella and Edward. To me he is a male intended on taking what is mine; I cannot see him as a brother anymore and I would fight him if he dared to even look at her in a way I didn’t like. Things would most definitely end badly for him and the rest of the family. And I also want a change, a change of life; I am tired of schools and never ending boredom. I am going to make myself a good life with my mate.”

They just nodded in understanding, sadness filling them but mixed with acceptance. Things had gone better than I expected. I had only another request.

“I would like to ask you, for now, to keep this a secret, from Edward and the rest of the family. I am going to speak to Alice tonight, and I would like my privacy, and Isabella will clear everything with Edward tomorrow.” I knew they were going somewhere far away to discuss these changes just the two of them.

“Jasper, she is going to speak to him with your scent already on her? She is going to break with him once and for all already marked by you? That is not good, Jasper, he may lose it.” I started to growl and venom started to fall from my mouth at the thought of my mate being in danger. Emmett was feeling uneasy and worried, hell; I had not thought about that, I had to be close by, my need to protect my mate kicking my instincts into war mode. I knew that if Edward tried anything against my mate he would just die, again. But there was no way in hell that I wouldn’t mark my mate with my scent tonight. It was also a bit of a revenge of what he had dared to do to me. I wanted to rub it in, show him how she had given herself to me without hesitation in such an intimate way, less than 24 hours after breaking up with him. The thought made me smirk and at the same time helped to calm me down.

“I will take care of that. She will go with my mark; if he tries anything I will kill him, I will be close by.” It would be like that for the rest of eternity, I would not allow her to be alone with another male ever again unless I authorized it, with the exception of her family and close trusted friends.

“So, can I count on you to keep the secret of this for just a few more hours?” it was getting late and I had a lot of things to do.

“Yes, we will keep it a secret for as long as you need. I just ask of you not to prolong their suffering more than it should. And please don’t hurt Isabella.” Emmett pleaded with sad eyes. He knew the family would be in turmoil in the morning.

“I won’t, I will only do what I have to do in order to get my mate like any other male. I will claim and mark her as mine as we all do. You were no different from me, Emmett, from what I have been told. Edward bears the scars from looking at your Rose in a way that made you jealous when you were a newborn with the mating pull on full force, remember?” Many times we had laughed our heads off on account of this story.

“Yes, he does remember, and so do I” Rosalie giggled while looking at him adoringly.

“We will be in the house by morning" Emmett groaned at me, but looking lovingly at his mate.

“Well, I am going to take my leave now”, I told them before I jump both of them from the lust they are sending, I added in my mind. It was around 19:00 now and I had time for a quick hunt before going to deal with Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story. I also would like to say thanks to my beta, the wonderful **alexis danaan. You are a darling.**

This will be a one time, Bella’s POV.

 

The Warlord’s Mate

Chapter 11

Isabella’s POV

 _Oh, my god, oh, my god, what I am doing? What I am thinking? How can I do something like this to Alice, to Edward, to their family?_ This mantra repeated over and over again in my head as I rocked myself back and forth on the floor of my room, panicking at the thought of the consequences of what had happened this afternoon with Jasper. _I am so glad Charlie isn’t home yet, I can’t be around him, not now_ , I thought. But the worst thought in my head was not the betrayal that I had so willingly committed; it was that I would do it over and over again, for as long he wanted it from me.

The simple thought of Jasper’s kisses, the feeling of his body wrapped around mine, the sheer passion that he had let me feel on Emmett’s beach and his words to me when he accompanied me home, made a pool of wetness gather between my legs, my body warmed all over and I started to hyperventilate.

This afternoon I had been acting on pure instinct, _pure sexual instinct_ , and I wanted nothing more than to be his forever, to let him have his way with me and to make me his woman. I wanted him to claim me, to mark me, to possess every inch of my mind, my body and my soul. All my rationality, all my shyness and shame, vanished the moment he spread his breath over my face, when his body touched mine.

I had never felt anything like that before. It was like a storm, a storm that was swallowing whole. It was like a tidal wave that was drowning me in a sea of primal instincts. With him I was a woman, a female, an animal waiting to be claimed by a male.

I couldn’t even think about leaving my room and taking care of my stuff before going to bed tonight, knowing full well what he had promised me. Now that we had kind of declared ourselves I was scared shitless of this man, of his power over me, of his promises, of what he would do to me _. Oh, my god, what have I done? What about Alice? Edward? Jasper said he would explain… that there were things…and that he felt the same for me as I felt for him…and that my feelings for him were welcome...oh God, wait for him ‘only in my panties’…_ I was hyperventilating again. I knew I had to calm down but it was difficult in my current state.

He just made me forget all the resolutions and decisions that I had made the day I finally understood I loved him. One simple afternoon on the beach with him was all that took to break my discipline.

I don’t know how it began. If I had noticed it maybe I could have stopped it, maybe. I am not sure though. The feelings, the pull started so slowly, like the first drops of rain before a raging storm. Before I knew it I was lost in an ocean of love and lust for a man that I barely knew.

In the beginning it was curiosity about the most secretive and elusive member of the Cullen family, the one that stayed in the wings, but then that curiosity evolved into something more powerful and overwhelming; I had this need to know him and everything about him, then that need to get to know him changed into the need to be with him, to see him, to be in his presence.

Maybe I could have stopped it when it begun, if I knew what this feeling was, but I didn’t do it and one thing I know for sure now. It’s too late to do anything about it. I am in too deep now, and I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him.

I felt the physical pull manifest for the first time when he touched me in the airport of Phoenix, but I could not forget the warmth that his words, words spoken to a scared girl, had provoked in me, _you are worth it_. But, if I really think about it, I think the attraction started when I first saw him enter the cafeteria of Forks High School when he was spinning Alice and his presence made my heart trip on itself. I looked at him across the room before looking at Edward and my panties became immediately damp, I was so ashamed of that reaction that I left the room earlier to go to the toilet. Back then I thought it was a reaction to their beauty. But I always felt the same way afterwards, and I thought it was due to my desire for Edward. _Was I wrong? Was it Jasper all along that made me feel that way? Oh my god._

The elation that my body felt at his soft, timid touch in that airport was like nothing I had ever experienced, it surpassed the feeling of Edward’s kiss or touches, it felt like I had arrived home from a long journey. But I could not dwell on this unexpected and amazing feeling when I had to run to meet my destiny and possibly my death.

Leaving, knowing he was outside that toilet door was one of the most difficult things I had had to do in my life, but I attributed it to the feelings of guilt in betraying them, betraying him, due to the fact that I was risking my life when they were trying to save it.

That had to be the reason why my heart ached so much, and why I could only see his lovely, worried and at the same time fiercely angered face when I faced what I thought to be my final moments, sorrow and regret filling my torn and mangled body. I looked at him and I wanted to cry above the pain, I wanted to mourn the death of something unknown that never had the chance to be born, our love.

When I woke up from that dreamless nightmare in the hospital, I knew that something had happened to me, a change deep within my soul, which made me look at Edward and our relationship with a set of clearer eyes. I didn’t see Jasper and I knew he had gone back to Forks. I felt the disappointment flood me but I managed to settle my disturbing and unexpected feelings while I concentrated on the recovery of my broken body.

But the sparkle that his touch had lit in me could not be stopped, no matter how hard I tried. Those painful weeks in the hospital, without seeing him were an endless torture. Edward’s constant hovering, worry and self loathing made it even worse; it seemed that he couldn’t just be happy and relax. Coming home to Forks was a blessing; finally I could see and try to get to know the man that had turned my world upside down with three simple words and one single touch.

Or, so I thought.

Things definitely changed--they got worse. Edward and Alice were impossible in their care for me. I knew they meant well but I was not able to have a single moment to myself. Slowly I started to feel overwhelmed, and as the feeling of annoyance at Edward and Alice grew and my feelings of love and want for Edward diminished.

No matter how hard I tried to be close to him, Jasper always stood in the back ground. He was a detached part of the family. They never let him near me, never, no matter how hard I tried, and I tried hard, only to be time and time again thwarted by Alice or Edward who, deaf to my reasoning and arguments always said, _it’s not safe for you, he struggles with the bloodlust more than the rest of us, he may snap and hurt you_. It was their mantra.

But I knew that to be a lie. I knew it deep in my soul.  I don’t know why or how I knew it, but for me it was one of those things that is so evident that just has to be true. A man like that, with the aura of power and strength that emanated from him had to be in perfect control of every aspect of his life.

So I had to settle with watching him whenever I could, when I visited the Cullen household and he was” allowed” to be in the same room as me, which didn’t happened often.

Slowly he became my drug, my addiction. One look from him made my body shiver in delight and the ghost of one of his rare smiles directed at me lightened my day.

To me he was the incarnation of everything that was forbidden, inaccessible, wild and dangerous. I knew that he wasn’t mine, he could never be mine, and how could a man like that ever belong to someone?  I knew deep in my heart that we were so far from the other as the past is from the future. But that wasn’t enough to make me stop feeling the way I did – and still do.

He radiated an aura of freedom and power that overshadowed everyone, I could see it in the way he moved, in the way he spoke and in the way he looked at this world. He was content with what he was; he didn’t swim in self loathing like Edward.

I watched as he allowed others to be in his presence, as he allowed himself to be surrounded by parents, brothers, a pseudo family, a beautiful and loyal wife, and it seemed to me that I was the only one who could see the strain it was for him to be a part in the charade of a normal human family. He didn’t belong here.

I believe it was the strain of that fake life that he secretly despised that made him be the quiet and distant Jasper Hale, always the watcher and never the participant in the family. On the outside he appeared calm and content with his chosen life, however, whoever looked at him, really looked, like I did when I could do it without being caught, I could see that behind that calm and apparently detached nature, behind those painfully beautiful golden eyes, and that seraphic face, a monstrous storm was raging, a terrible and fierce creature clawed and fought to break the chains that locked him to this life. 

I knew then that he could never be mine, not the way I wanted, but, I also knew that I was completely and irrevocably his. I knew that, deep down, for him, I would do anything, even if only for having the pleasure of being in his presence. But I knew also, that the minute the truth about me was known I would lose everything, but most importantly he could just disappear from my life, and that I could not bear.

So, I decided to live a lie and stay with Edward, to try and make things work between us. I tried to shut down all the feelings I had for Jasper in the deepest part of me. I avoided every situation that could denounce me and my raging emotions, and I behaved like a teenager in love. I kind of hoped that the problem that Edward and Alice had with the use of their powers on me would also extend to Jasper’s ability to feel my emotions. I guarded for my rare moments of solitude the feelings and the happiness that the memories of a smile or a word from him evoked in me.

 _Does he know how I feel_? It was a thought that plagued and worried my every awaking moment. I never got the answer. As much as I wished that I could deceive him in this matter with my iron grasp control of my emotions, there was always a voice inside of me that kept asking _how you can hide your emotions from a creature designed to feel and manipulate them._ How to hide this feeling from an empath, from someone whose stare pierced my very soul, and left me naked and helpless, my mind void of all thought that wasn’t of him. But if he knew about it he never said a word or acted on it.

 Of course, it didn’t help my resolution to keep things to myself, that every time I was near him I felt my emotions increase in intensity. I never got the answer to the why this happened only in the Cullen house. Maybe it happened to everyone who was close to him and his power. Those were the moments that I had to leave his presence in order to get a grip on my feelings; I would grab Edward and go to his room, or else, I could expose myself.

Of course the Cullen’s and Edward thought that my physical reactions to Jasper presence were just manifestations of my love for Edward. After all, he never leaved my side and to everybody else we were madly in love. I let them think that, I let the lie become a part of my life and I was happy living it, because I got to be close to my dream. I wasn’t in love with Edward, even though I loved him a  little, he was good, kind and gentle, and he loved me so much that I could see that I was his whole world.

But my love for him was tranquil and calm just like a lagoon of stilled shallow water, a familiar and brotherly feeling where only a little fire of desire burned. And only on my part, after all I was a horny hormonal teenager, and even if I was in love with another, Edward was still a beautiful man. Our almost complete absence of physical intimacy, due to his constant fear and his outdated morality and I must say it, lack of interest in it, made my own desire for him fade. The fire that burned in me, fed by my unrequited love and passion for Jasper, my frustration with Edwards behavior, and my anger with myself for maintaining a relationship with Edward only to be in contact with Jasper, were taking a high toll on me. I wondered how long until I cracked, since I was becoming increasingly more anxious and frustrated.

I know I was a liar and a cheater, someone who was betraying the whole family that had opened their arms to me, I felt so bad about it but I had no choice, I had to keep the lie going, because I didn’t want to lose the familial love that I found in almost all of them. I couldn’t bear not being close to my secret love, and even though I envied Alice for having what I longed for, she was my friend and I could not hurt her.

As time went by, and I was more at ease with the family and them with me, I watched Jasper and Alice, trying to discover the complexity of their relation. It was intimate, quiet, with rare declarations or manifestations of love. I also saw that the caresses and the kisses were always initiated by Alice, and that he just corresponded. Alice, who by the way, shared with me on more than one occasion juicy details of their sex life, and of how wonderful and powerful lover her husband was. This did nothing to stop my craving for him; at best it only increased it… and made me green with envy.

I became a voyeur, trying to pick up scattered pieces to complete a puzzle.

He related to me the same way as he did with the others. He was quiet, direct, gentle but never too close physical or emotionally. However, from time to time I could see a flash in his eyes when he looked at me and we were momentarily alone, a flash of what looked to me of pure hunger and delight. His lips would part and the tip of his tongue would make a quick appearance as if for a split second he was tasting something utterly delicious. At times like these an almost predatory expression would appear on his face, making me shiver from top to bottom. But as quickly as it was showed, that reaction was gone, and I was left with a tingling feeling of warm all over but wondering if it had been only my imagination.

I didn’t like the distance imposed on us, I hated it, and I sometimes hated with passion the two people who enforced it the more. Edward was overwhelming me with his constant hovering and worry, and Alice seconded him in everything. I stopped having a life that didn’t include them; I was not allowed to be alone, to have a single thought or act that wasn’t watched closely by those two. They were suffocating me by pretending to protect me and make me live a normal human life.

So I started rebelling against my two jailors, I wanted more, more of life, more of love, more of everything, I wanted and ached for things that I could not even understand and to me it became evident that Edward could not give me what I wanted so desperately. Hell, I got to a point where I knew I didn’t want it from him either.

Edward didn’t understand the changes in me; he tried to minimize it, to disregard it as a normal thing due to my raging teenager hormones. His patronizing only infuriated me more, _how dare he_?  Who was he, turned when he too was a teenager, to act so superior to me? How dare he pretend to always know what was best for me? He treated me like a child, a mindless being without a brain that he needed to protect and shield from all the evils of the world. Where Jasper was my sunny warm summer day, Edward became a rainy cold winter day.

That’s when I began to understand, all of this was not about love or protecting, no, it was about control, Edward’s control over my actions and movements, this was his way of loving me. I had to fight back and that’s what I did. l would not let Edward transform me into his image of the perfect, helpless, dependent woman that he longed for. Not anymore. I had to stand my ground and face them, impose my will in all that concerned me.

If I ever decided to relinquish the control of my life to someone else, it would be made out of love, it would be because I wanted to surrender to someone I respected, to belong mind, body and soul to another. _To Jasper_ , my heart shot at me. Not because I had been manipulated or forced into it, like Edward was trying to do.

The inevitable explosion came today when, once again, Edward tried to stop me from going to his house and invite the other’s to came to the river and have fun with us. His possessiveness was driving me crazy and I needed the company of the others to stop me from doing something I could regret later.

We had been arguing all week since he found out that Jasper’s friends Charlotte and Peter were coming to Forks to visit with the Cullen’s for a few days. It was a kind of an annual tradition to get together and a very welcome one for all of the others except Edward. It seemed that these friends of Jasper were human drinkers, but very civilized and gentle, and that they were dying, no pun intended, to meet me. Of course this sent Edward into a rage of epic proportions, as the drama queen he was.

But I stood my ground, I wanted to meet them and I had been assured by the whole family that they were very nice and respectful. I was in no danger, and even if I was I knew that any of the Cullen’s would protect me. I could see that Edward’s problem was that he would have to share me with others, and he couldn’t accept that. I was so mad at him that I even decided to take my truck to his house instead of letting him drive me; I was getting so tired of him and the constant arguing.

The arguing continued in the house, only increasing in intensity when Jasper made his appearance and Edward had the nerve to blame him for all of our problems. That was what did it for me. I could not even think straight, but I knew that I couldn’t take him anymore. I had reached my breaking point.

I felt a power and a confidence that weren’t mine wash over me, my hidden love’s gift, giving me the strength to say what had been stuck in my throat for so long. The only thing I could think was that Edward was attacking Jasper, who had done nothing wrong. And even when, for the thousand time this week Jasper tried to explain to him that there was no danger for me, still Edward didn’t care and just stubbornly stood his indefensible ground.

I was seething with anger towards him, and in a spur of a moment I just said it, the words I had longed to say for so long to Edward but couldn’t because I was afraid of the consequences. I suppose the presence of my love contributed to my outburst. Like I said when I was near him everything I felt was stronger.

The immense love that I felt for Jasper was my weakness. My decision to hide all of the emotions inside me leaked from my careful control, when I saw the sadness but also the understanding on Jasper’s face at the situation he was witnessing. For a brief second my feelings were exposed before I could control them again. The worst was that I could not make myself feel guilty of my outburst against Alice and Edward. They had both been infuriating the last few months but for them to completely disregard my wishes and wants was too much for me. I couldn’t take it anymore.

 It took me a few minutes to take catch up what I had done. When it had, I realized that I was alone. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and given my best friend a serious warning to stay out of my life for a while. I would lose them as friends and as family; worst of all I would lose him, my Jasper, and the simple thought of it was unbearable. They could leave me and move from Forks and I would never see them again. I needed some comfort to cast away my fear as the new really settled in my world.

As I turned to my unrequited love, I saw him watching me carefully, in a way that made my skin crawl with butterflies. The intensity of his stare and the unfathomable look on his face did nothing to help me in my crashing world. I wanted him to hug me, to tell me everything would be alright. It was the first time we were really alone. But instead of the comfort and cuddling that my childish side wanted and longed, I was comforted by this man in front of me in the most mature way; his wise words had a way of making me understand my feelings, my changes, and see them as something natural.

That kind of comfort was new to me but not only did it make me feel a little better but made me see that my life might get better, that the Cullen’s loved me no matter what and that they would be here for me. But, it was his words, the knowledge that he would always be here for me, that I was important to him. Never before had a few words had a bigger impact on my life. I could just live in the moment of those words for the rest of my life and die happy, because this would be the closest to a declaration of love that I could ever get from him, and it was enough for me.

In that moment I felt bold and empowered, I could live, a real life, they were not going to leave and my love was by my side right now; I had to make the most of it, so I decided to go to the river and ask them to come anyway.

To say that that trip was weird would be an understatement. Emmett’s driving and the forest road was too much for my stomach, and Jasper’s mood didn’t help either.

He seemed to be openly flirting with me, dazzling me again and again until I lost all train of thought. When I felt his arms around me, my body reacted in the most unfamiliar way: I was filled with desire like I had never known; my panties were drowned almost instantly. I was ready for him to take me wildly on the forest floor under the eyes of Emmet and Rosalie.

I wanted so badly to kiss him, his breath and the smell of his skin made me want to do things that I had never, ever, even thought could be done between a man and a woman. But I wanted him to do them to me. The sight of his tongue moistening his lips, and the wild and predatory look in his eyes doomed me. I wanted this man to take me, even if it was wrong, even if I was hurting two wonderful people, I wanted him to ravish me, to be his to do whatever he wanted.

Even if he was married to my best friend and I was betraying her I just couldn’t care anymore. It was not important, I was selfish and a bad person, but I wanted for one time, one time only, to be on in shoes, to be her, to have what she had had for so long. I knew that if he made a move on me I would accept it; I would surrender and take whatever he could give me. After all Alice always said that he was very flirtatious with women. And then I could live the rest of my life with the memory. It would be worth the all of the consequences.

But maybe my expectations were unfounded, the kiss never happened and I could barely hide my anger. Once again I had been rejected by a man. Was there something wrong with me? Did I smell bad? _Was I not attractive enough_? That was probably it _; foolish Bella for thinking you could for once compare to Alice and please a man like Jasper_. So I tried to hide my disappointment and my anger and just enjoy the little I could have from him.

When we finally got to the beach I just knew that I was in a nightmare. It would be impossible to keep my feelings buried deep in me. Jasper was everything, he was everywhere watching, teasing, making me go insane with desire. He was all I could see and feel. I was mesmerized, hypnotized, watching, breathing, feeding and loving everything that man was.

His dominating, commanding posture, a part of him I didn’t knew about, and that he had been showing me all day had me burning in want and need. I liked it a lot, it made me shiver with desire. The way he looked at me with those black eyes burning into my very soul, imprinting his mark on me, making me submit happily to him; it made me want to be his to command, I needed to obey his every whim and want.  This want and need scared me a little. I had never felt like this before. I wanted to be his, mind, body and soul. He was the only one to whom I could, if he wanted and demanded it from me, surrender the control over my life and become his.

_Didn’t I just break up with Edward precisely because he was too controlling of my life? Now I am drooling because Jasper does exactly the same thing and behaves even more dominating?_

Yes, I had to answer honestly to that question, because even when he spoke to me like no one had before, or he asked for me to do things no one had ever dared before, he still treated me like a woman worthy of his respect. The woman inside of me liked that and tried to fight the shame, the ignorance and the self-consciousness that is natural to me, legacy of a lifetime of shyness, to please him, to be more worthy of that god that exudes sex, power and authority.

My rational mind had long ago left me to go on vacation somewhere far away; it left me in a state of emotional and physical awareness of the being that stood alone on that beach with me. He was the world’s most dangerous predator and I felt like I was his prey. I loved the way he treated me.

By then, all I wanted was to be his, to surrender to him and tell him to take me for himself and to do with me whatever he wanted. I was his to take, to love and to ravish. I would do whatever he asked me to do; I would be what he asked me to be. I knew from his reactions that he already knew what I felt for him, and that he was acting on it, and I let him; I was his anyway, even if he killed me due to his bloodlust it would be a wonderful death, here in this place, in the arms of my one love, surrounded by his body while he took from me all he wanted and I gave it to him without a second thought.

I was in heaven.

All too soon it was over; a phone call ended what I had dreamed for months on end. And then the arrival of Emmett and Rosalie ended the rest of my dream. It was fun our time at the beach, and I could not help but to steal a glance to Jasper whenever I could. He kept me close to him as much as he could. Most of that time was spent in his lap, but I couldn’t find it in me to feel ashamed.

He was magnificent. A Greek god that could make a woman come only by looking at his perfect body. His toned body put even Emmett’s to shame. He had legs that were exquisitely shaped, a strong chiseled upper body with defined muscles decorated by scars that only increased his fascination to my eyes, and skin that sparkled brilliantly. I wanted to kneel and worship him, and his face, _oh my god_ , there are no words to express, to describe how beautiful he is, he had the face of an angel, a dark and deadly angel.

He was not a boy, oh no, this was all man; wild sex, power and death packed into one body. But he was more. He had a wisdom hidden in his eyes that was unparalleled, he had lived and felt and suffered and experienced life, this man, this vampire, was body and soul and mind, all functioning on its best. In him there was no self-loathing, no regret, and no anger towards what he was. He was perfectly fine and content with what he was on the inside as well as the outside. That was one of the most wonderful things about him.

And now, here I sit, on this floor; I had become his, without even noticing. I am afraid but I am hopeful, he said I was his now.

 _But what does that mean_? I thought to myself

 _And what about Alice and their marriage, she is my friend I don’t want her hurt_. Even if I was pissed at her I really liked her.

 _And what about Edward_? I am not in love with him, but I don’t want to hurt him either.

 _And the rest of the family what will be their reaction to this mess_? I had too many questions swirling around in my head and a lot time to kill before Jasper came with my answers. I had better start to prepare myself for what looked to be the first night of the rest of my life.

 

                                                                                    

 


	12. Chapter 12

 I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and **reviews** my story.  Finally I would like to say thanks to my beta **alexis danaan** , you are god send, and to the sweet **sioban 2006** for her help and knowledge.

 **A/N Attention, this chapter contains scenes of violence and violent acts** ; **if you are a minor or an overly sensitive person, please don’t read.** This chapter is not a fluffy one. The Warlord Jasper Whitlock is a cruel, cold, manipulative and merciless man, even if he is in love. He demands complete respect, trust, obedience and absolute loyalty and fidelity from everyone that surrounds him.

 

Chapter 12

Jasper POV

The hunt was a very welcome distraction from the stress that my discussion with Rosalie and Emmett had set upon me. It was always thrilling and exciting to hunt an animal, a big predator if possible. The beast in me rejoiced at the absolute thrill of the kill, after all humans did not give much of a fight. I managed to grab a good size bear that filled my stomach, but that was a poor, meager replacement for what I really liked. _Just two more days, and you can definitely go back to human blood,_ I thought to myself, looking in disgust at my torn and bloody clothes. I knew I must have blood all over my body too; the bear had put up a good fight before surrendering to me. The good thing about it was that the fight allowed my beast to come out and thrive in the chase, in the tease and in the play.

 _Humm, I wonder if Isabella would like to see me like this, fresh from the hunt. Maybe she would like to lick some of this blood out off my body_. The thought of my mate licking me made my beast purr in contentment and got me painfully hard. I put my hand over the bulge in my pants and rubbed roughly. The friction was amazing and I growled at the feeling. I imagined Isabella on her knees in front of me, completely naked with her hands tied behind her back, looking at me through her eyelashes, licking her lips and slightly opening her mouth in anticipation while she waited for me to put my cock on her mouth.

 I couldn’t wait anymore, the lust and desire that I had to repress all day long finally taking its toll on me. I unbuttoned my pants, slipped my swimming shorts down and grabbed my length in my hand growling loudly as I started to stroke up and down while I conjured in my mind images of my Isabella and what I will do with her once I claimed her as mine. With a roar that echoed all around the forest, my seed coming out in long spurts, I released until there was nothing more and I was completely spent. _This woman will be the death of me_ , I thought to myself.

 _Maybe she can do it to us tonight, we will teach her and she will learn to please us both as she is intended to, as our mate_ , my beast purred, eagerly tempting the man in me. I shook my head to get rid of these dangerous thoughts while I pushed my shorts and pants up. I needed to get back to the house, to take a shower and to change my clothes, _soon Isabella will be waiting for me to get home to bathe and dress me_ , I smiled at the thought of my beautiful mate waiting for me in the front porch of our house, that’s how it was supposed to be between us, total and complete happiness and harmony. Hell, can you blame me? I still have a little of the southern man I was before my change in me.

 I needed to deal with Alice now; Peter’s words of warning sounded so definite and her strange reaction this morning at the house, while Isabella and Edward were fighting were really bugging me. She had acted like she knew something regarding Isabella’s decision of splitting up with Edward, and in her desperation she had even risked her friendship with my Isabella. I knew she feared me too much to betray me, but she was overly jealous and irrational at times. It annoyed me that she could forget that we were in a mission and that our ‘marriage’ was only for show, a part of our mission.

I knew I had to get rid of her, or I would never have a moment’s peace with my mate due to Alice’s jealousy, and I worried that in her jealousy she could lose her mind and forget about her own self preservation. But at the same time, we, the Volturi and I, needed to secure her gift. An idea suddenly came to my mind and in the spur of the moment decision, I had my phone in my hand and I was calling Alec from the Volturi.

At the 2nd ring he answered.

Ever since he learned how to use the new technologies that the 20th century invented, he was enchanted by all the electronic novelties so much that he was now the responsible for all the high tech investments lead by the Volturi.

“Hello sir, what can I do for you?” My phone number was on his priority list and he, like the good guard he was, knew his duty and knew that I was not to be kept waiting.

“Hello Alec, I was wondering if you could ask the Master’s to lend me Ivan for a short period of time, as soon as possible”. No need to waste any more time with superfluous talk. Ivan was a Volturi guard with a powerful gift, with a bite and a small amount of his venom a vampire would lose conscience for long periods of time, his gift could give me the time I needed to settle my affairs in order.

 “He is not here, sir, he is at a leave of duty in Alaska, visiting the Denali’s, and he is supposed to return tomorrow. I will ask the Master’s, but we are on feeding time, can you hold for a minute?”

“Yes,I can, go ahead.” in the background I could hear the screams of their food, it disgusted me a little, even though I was a human drinker myself and loved it, I have never liked my food to be served to me, I prefer the joy of the hunt in the empty streets of a big city, in the outdoors. What the Volturi did was almost like calling a restaurant and ordering a take out, too civilized for a rough vampire like me.

No more than 3 minutes later he was back, his voice strained, undoubtedly by his thirst.

“They said yes to your request, sir, but since he is just a few hours away from you, he will be dispatched immediately, he still has to come back tomorrow though, since he is to leave on mission shortly after his arrival. I will call him personally and tell him to go and to meet you. With your permission, sir, I will give him your phone number.”

“Yes, you do that. I will be waiting for him at my cottage in 2 hours. Goodbye Alec.”

“Goodbye, sir.”

Keeping the plan that was forming inside my head out of my mind and avoiding making decisions in order to not alert Alice, I decided that it was time to go to the place I called home for the last 50 years and face the music.

Setting off towards the house at full speed I let my beast take control. I entered the house by the kitchen jumping through the open window, only to find the house completely empty. Rosalie and Emmett had maintained their promise and were not in sight, neither could I sense Edward. I sensed however Alice in our room, the anger, despair, jealousy, sorrow and pain coming from her almost bringing me to my knees, before I could gain control of myself and managed to block her emotions.

Knowing that now would be as good time as any to deal with this; I sped towards our room and flung the door open. The sight before me seemed to have come out of a war zone; it was quite stimulating for my inner beast.

There wasn’t a single piece of furniture intact, the bed and the bed side tables were scattered around in little almost unidentifiable pieces. Even the picture frames that hung from the walls and my paintings were ruined behind recognition, the walls themselves had huge holes and huge pieces were completely ripped out from them. There were shredded clothes and shoes junking the floor. It looked like a tornado had just passed across that particular part of the house and devastated everything in its path.

 Alice just stood there in the middle of the destruction; her eyes lost in nothing, her always carefully constructed face stained with the remains of makeup, the mascara and eye liner staining her cheeks. She rocked back and forth mumbling unintelligible words, her arms hugging her legs. She hadn’t even noticed me in the room until I closed the door with my foot.

In a second she locked eyes with me hitting me with an immense amount of anger and pain:

“You bastard! How could you do this to me? You have leaded me on for half a century, but you won’t get away with it. I took care of it.” _What the fuck? This insignificant creature dares to challenge and to threaten me?_ I tried to maintain my calm. I would deal with that later but now I needed to know what she knew.

The anger, the determination and jealousy she radiated only spurred my beast further. The chaos and destruction were his element of choice and he loved it. I sauntered towards her growling lowly at the sight of the destruction and at the thought of her punishment.

“You have been busy, little one; care to share with us the motive for the sudden desire to redecorate this room, and care to enlighten me about your words?”The corner of my eye caught the sparkle of small piece of the wardrobe mirror lying on the floor, letting me see my completely black eyes and the sadistic smile on my face; my beast was out to play, and Alice was his toy. Still she gave no sign of wanting to answer me _; well we can’t have that now, can we?_

 _Oh, little girl we are going to have so much fun tonight,_ the beast growled delighted to have an opportunity to play with someone free of the restraints I usually put him under.

In a split second my hand closed around her neck and she was flying across the room, hitting the wall next to the bathroom with so much force that it shattered completely. I laughed at the view of her surprised face, when she saw what had happened. _Now she will pay attention._ The surprise soon vanished to give place to anger making her bare her teeth and growl at me. The next second I was roaring in her face while she cowered against the remains of the wall, fear radiating of her trembling form when she saw my face and recognized that the beast had come out to play.

I walked to the closet beside her, the one that had my toys and I retrieved from inside my prized flogger. I looked at her while I weighed the toy in my hand. It was made of the finest black leather, with delicate silver drawings imbedded in a spiral across the cable. But what was unique about it was its end, delicate threads of thin titanium blades hanging from delicate tresses made of vampire hair. The strongest metal known on this planet and the most resistant fibers came together in a toy capable of actually causing pain and damage to vampire flesh.

The flogger had been a present from Marcus who was quite the craftsman, and a fervent follower of the BDSM life style, a human invention and a natural way of life for our dominant personalities. I smirked as I saw Alice’s reaction to the simple view of my toy, I had never used this kind of devices on her, but she knew what they were and her terror reached new and delicious heights.

 _Yes, tremble in fear little girl, hummm_ , I groaned in pleasure as a feeling almost orgasmic shoot through me as I felt her fear and anguish.

I walked towards the bedroom door and turned to her, telling her to follow me with a nod of my head. I knew she would follow me; she was too scared to not follow one of my orders. I could not interrogate her here in the house, someone could come and interfere. I ran fast, with her behind me, to an old cabin hidden in the woods. I kept it in good condition, in case of an occasional visit. The rest of the family did not know about it and it was in a very isolated place, guarantying me enough privacy for what I intended to do. I opened the iron doors and stepped aside allowing her to step in. I closed the doors and I leaned against it, crossing my arms in front of me and watched her as she attempted to find a way out of this predicament.

“Care to explain?” I asked her my eyes surely burning her with the black of my beast, my hands idly playing with the flogger.

“I am sorry about the destruction, I kind of lost my control tonight but I will fix everything before the other’s return, I promise”, she was trying hard to reign on her emotions but at the same time she was stalling, I could feel her determination, her hurt and her sorrow, but not her remorse.

In a split second I had her pinned with her face against the wall, I put my mouth next to her ear and I whispered:

“Don’t move a muscle Alice, it will be worse if you do, start counting” I took some steps back and hit her on her bottom with the flogger, hard, her clothes ripping to pieces. She screamed at every stroke and I felt her pain, but she counted the five strokes with a shaky voice.

I waited a few minutes for her to stop shaking and to control her sobs, as I watched her pain subside a little.

“Stop stalling Alice, and stop lying, you are going to tell me everything that got you like that, why did you tried to prevent Isabella from breaking up with Eddie, what did you mean when you say you took care of things?” she lowered her eyes to the ground and started fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

“I…I don’t…I was just…,” she dared to look at me and flinched with what she saw in my eyes.

“TALK, NOW! Before I make you scream in pain, so much pain that you will wish you were really dead, you know how I deal with betrayal, what you just had was a small taste of what is to come” I snarled at her, making her jump. I was so tired of her and I had better things to do tonight.

She immediately adopted the submissive pose that she knew that my beast loved, she lowered her eyes to the ground and kept them there, all in hopes of calming me down _, that is useless. girl_. I watched and waited while she gathered all her strength and courage. Taking a deep unneeded breath she started, determination swirling around her.

“I know…everything about you and me, and Bella.” She let out a sob, the heartbreak flowing in my direction.

“How could have I been so blind, how did I not see this?” she whispered throughout her sobs, almost as if to herself.

“What do you think you know? You know that I will feel if you lie to me and you know what that means for you,” I snarled making her whimper and I felt her fear but I also felt her hesitation, _that just won’t happen_ , without warning I brought her body near my lips and bit down hard on her shoulder, pumping some of my venom into her. _That will make her loosen her tongue;_ I smiled at her screams of pain.

“Speak now woman, I am waiting and you know I am not a patient man, start from this morning.” I let her go; her legs just couldn’t hold her up and she just tumbled to the floor.

Her fear now was so strong that it seemed that there was a 3rd presence with us in the house. It was thrilling and it fed my beast in delicious ways, _she is almost broken, it takes so little with this one,_ I smirked at my thought.

“This morning I was in the back garden thinking about us and I had a vision… I saw Edward alone for eternity, in terrible pain, his body terribly scarred, his mind completely destroyed…”she trailed off, taking deep breaths, her physical pain amplified by the pain of seeing her beloved brother destroyed.

I did nothing but to nod for her to continue.

“The vision scared me by its clarity; I then sensed that Bella and Edward were already in the house and that they were arguing. I searched for a vision of Bella then, but the only image I saw of her, blurry and foggy, she was wearing what seemed to be a white dress, and she was walking down an aisle. She walked right past Edward, without even sparing him a look. Edward just sobbed, his face all mangled, a look of absolute misery on his only remaining red eye, and reached for her hand, trying, imploring her for a touch. I saw her walk past him like he was nothing; she reached out to hold and kiss another hand that had a scar between the index and thumb fingers. Then everything went black.” I looked down on my right hand and I smiled, there shining in silver against the white of my hand there was a scar exactly placed where she had seen it, a souvenir from a vampire that had been hard to kill.

“I knew immediately that it was your hand, but I couldn’t understand why was she holding and kissing your hand, rejecting Edward and causing him so much pain” she paused for a second to gently pass her finger’s over the new scar on her neck.

“Keep going” I encouraged her, my voice hard as steel.

“When I heard her say that she wanted some time from him, that’s when it all came together. She was leaving Edward and he would be miserable for the rest of his life and, with him, probably the rest of the family. I had to stop that, make her see reason, I just cannot see my brother in this kind of pain, and could not let her have you. I had to try and make her see.”

“Why did you attach yourself so much to him? You knew we were not to spend eternity here with them; we had a mission with this, an objective to live this life. You knew the plan from the beginning and you let yourself get involved?” I knew already that she was very fond of all of the Cullen’s, but she would not be allowed to be on their side.

“I am not as cold and heartless as you, I have lived with these good people for half a century, and they have become my family.”She spat venomously a tiny sparkle of determination giving her courage to confront me. A mouse standing up to a lion.

“And does that family take your loyalty? Maybe I should start to question your commitment to my cause, Alice. Or maybe I should just tell them how you have been deceiving them for 50 years. It seems to me that you may have forgotten your mission and I know for sure that you forgot your place.” Her courage immediately shrunk back to her tiny body, and her fear and shame grew exponentially. She knew what happened to someone that didn’t deserve my trust and she knew Carlisle wouldn’t easily forgive her betrayal and lies.

“No. No, that is not what I meant, not at all, you are mistaken.” She was frantic now, trying to grab my arms as if that physical contact would help her case. I stopped her roughly by shoving her into the ground.

“You are not to touch me without my permission, you know that, girl.” I hissed at her.

“Please forgive me, do not doubt my loyalty to you to the Whitlock House, or even to our cause, I just happen to love them as my family. I know it’s wrong but I can’t help it. But my love for you has no competition; my loyalty to you has no competition. You are my everything.” She even dared to send my way a burst of love and trust. It was easy to disregard that.

“Maybe so, but you you’re in on the game since the beginning, you knew what our intentions were and you were strongly advised against allowing personal feelings to interfere with your judgment and your mission. I want and demand professionalism at all costs and loyalty to my house. Your personal feelings for me, however, are not welcome, not now and not ever, you know that, and you better stop stalling because I have somewhere else to go tonight.”I was wasting too much time with her, and I hoped she would fall into my trap.

As I said these words I was hit with a huge wave of jealousy and anger, and as those feelings washed over my body I smiled widely.

“So, now we get to the point, don’t we? Why does it bother you that I do not return your feelings? I never did and that has never bothered you before. I have never loved you and you know it, you accepted it, you know very well that for me you are only a part of my guard that happens to share my bed. You knew from day one that I was not in love with you and that you were not my mate. You are only a fuck, a quick, available  fuck. You also knew that all of this time I have been waiting for her, and that the day she came along I would dismiss you at once. Why do you keep deluding yourself like this?”Not that I cared about her delusions, but I needed know what she had done to betray me.

“Because I love you, and I always had hoped that you would return my feelings. I know we can make this work…”I interrupted her with a snarl.

“I will never love you; I will never feel anything else towards you. You were meant to warm my bed and to pleasure me whenever I want it. I married you so that you could provide me with a cover story; you did it all but now I have no further need of you for that, in fact the divorce paper’s have already been signed. Now start talking unless you want a repeat of my last punishment.” At my words hurt and pain spread through her.

“I will tell you everything, just please don’t bite me again.” I didn’t even answer her pleas. I just glared at her. She lifted her hands to clean the venom that had gathered in her eyes and she started.

“I saw a vision of you talking to Emmett and Rose in the forest. I saw all the awful things you said to them, about me, about Bella and about Edward. It is only Isabella’s presence that prevents me from seeing the future; everything is clear when she isn’t concerned. I just couldn’t believe you have hidden all that from me. How can you do that to me? You are married to me. I have given all of me to you. My body bears the marks of your passion and of your wrath. I have killed for you and I have submitted myself and my body to disgusting, degrading things for you. I fucked countless men on your orders. I let you use my body to gain power and to further our cause. I sullied my body with other disgusting males for you. I won’t let you have Bella so that you can destroy her just because you think she is your mate, in spite everything I love her, but you are mine.” At the end of her rant she was already yelling at me. Her control was slipping away due to her pain, anger and frustration, allowing me to feel the utter jealousy that was eating her. I could feel that her concern for Isabella although genuine was nothing compared with her jealous and possessive nature.

“I am no one’s, I belong to no one. I don’t think Isabella is my mate, I KNOW she is. You dare threaten me? You are nothing to me, just a pawn in my game, a hole for me to fuck. You are not even good enough to keep my interest in you. I am not, nor will I ever be, yours. You made all of those things that disgust you so much because you wanted to do them, I have never coerced you.”I snarled in her face spiting venom.

“As for your statement that you won’t allow my mate to be mine, there is nothing you can do about it, and if you try anything I will kill you. Don’t you dare to betray me or the Whitlock House. Isabella is mine and will forever be mine. Unlike I did with you, I will love her in ways you can’t even start to comprehend, I will show her things that your weak little mind cannot even begin to understand. She will be my empty canvas and I will paint beauty with her heart, body and soul. She is my soul mate, and you, you are nothing but a plaything.”  I threw her head hard against the wall, while she screamed in a mindless rage.

“Now, and tell me the truth, what have you done against me?”I knew there was more, more that she was too afraid to tell me, and I could sense that that fear was growing more and more, but underneath it all there was a sensation of triumph. I shook her hard, my nails digging into the flesh of her neck, venom trickling down until she choked out.

“I hinted to Edward that you had feelings for her and I showed him part of my vision a few hours back. That’s why he wasn’t at the house, he run to think about he is going to do.” She choked as I was still holding her up the wall, her neck in my tight grip enabling her from talking. My feet were soaked with the venom that had leaked from the wound that I had inflicted upon her. I could feel that she was still in considerable physical pain even though the wounds had already sealed.

I saw her eyes take on that unfocused look and I knew she was lost in a vision; this one only lasted a few seconds and her triumph soared. I squeezed her neck harder for her to speak; she made an effort to speak through her sobs and her pain.

“He has made his decision, he is going to fight for her, and the outcome of that fight is blurry. You can’t have her, he is going to try and save her from you. He truly loves her! You will destroy her, just like you did to me. You are the real definition of a monster.” The roar that left my throat at her defiance of my mating shook the very foundations of the cottage, making some debris to fall from the ceiling, and my teeth latched on to her neck pumping in her such huge amount of venom that her screams could be heard miles away. Her agony was excruciating, as this was a bite meant to hurt and to punish, usually only used on the males that enraged a mated male. Her indescribable pain feed my monster’s need for revenge and it took me a few minutes to find my voice and articulate speech due to my rage. I kept my eyes on the huge, raised scar that was the new decoration on her neck, it would take weeks to heal and would be forever painful.

“Oh, Alice, you have no idea of how much of a monster I can be. I will not destroy Isabella; I will love her with everything that I am. I wished we had ended this in a different way, but you made some mistakes that have made me lose my trust in you. Now I ‘am going to protect my woman and later I will decide what I am going to do with you and Edward.” I spoke almost to myself but I knew she would hear me.

Panic instantly started to rise in her, blocking all other feelings. I decided to continue to express my thoughts out loud.

“I can kill you right now; after all you dared to betray me, worked against me, and threaten me. That is treason to my house as Iam its leader, and under the new rules of our world you can be put to death without a trial. Or I can kill you later, after a trial that could be an example for all that dare go against me. Of course I could delay this for a significant amount of time, and hand you to the every single male members of the guard as a plaything. After all it is not like as if you hadn’t fucked some of the from time to time.” I laughed at the panic that she showed in her face and the terror that consumed her, she tried to speak but my hold on her throat was too tight.

I sensed someone outside, waiting, from its emotions I knew without a doubt of who it was.

“Come in Ivan.”


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **A/N** I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and **reviews** my story; you give me the incentive to go on.  I would like to say thanks to my beta **alexis danaan** , I owe you big darling.

                                                          

Chapter 13

The Warlord’s Mate

Jasper POV

The 6’6 vampire that was our torture expert, walked in the house, already taking in the scene in front of him, making Alice sob even lauder, her fear rising as realization set in.

Ivan, although handsome like our entire race, with his face molded in sharp but attractive angles, his long curly black hair and his intense red stare was very agreeable to human sight but to a vampire he was heavily disfigured by his many combats. His apparition in his immaculate black robe contrasting with the golden crest of the Volturi was enough to send fear to the dead cold hearts of all vampires.

“Good evening, sir. As requested here I am. I believe your holding what I must take care of.”  I liked him for his professionalism.

“Good evening Ivan, thank you for coming and interrupting your leave. I need you to take care of this for me, for tonight only. Tomorrow morning I will relieve you and you can be on your way.” He nodded walking towards me and taking Alice’s pained body from my grasp.

“No Jasper, please, no, not him, please, I am sorry, I am sorry, I will do anything…” she pleaded; her desperation was so strong that I needed all my control to block it.

“It’s too late Alice, you know that in my book, excuses aren’t given, they are avoided. It’s too late for you. Submit to your fate and wait for my decision and you may live to see another day, fight me, and this is your last mistake.”

Defeat flooded her and I knew I had won.

“See you tomorrow sir, Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace.” He said bowing his head in respect.

I nodded while I corresponded to the salute of our race.

Avoiding making decisions about Alice’s destiny I left the house. As soon as I closed the door I heard Alice’s scream of pain before I felt her slipping into unconsciousness, _damn his bite works quickly._ I thought to myself.

Leaving the cottage behind I ran in the direction of the only place I wanted to be tonight. I knew that now that Alice was unconscious I had a lot more freedom to do what I wanted to do. I had taken her betrayal seriously and I now knew that Edward was going to be a problem, but even with his gift I was more than capable of taking him down.

Alice’s betrayal had touched a soft spot within me, even though I was not in love with her, and most of the time I wanted her dead by my hands, I never thought she could deliberately and out of pure jealousy and possessiveness, betray me. Peter’s warning sounded now more than ever true, I needed to break her and that was what I did. But I had yet to get her out of my way for good. Under the law I could just kill her and be done with it, _but what about her gift? We need her gift,_ my beast snarledat me.

The idea that had sprung in my head after I had spoken to Emmett and Rosalie seemed the best option, it was heartless and cruel, but guaranteed for me the best results. I could secure her gift and at the same time I would get rid of her. I could not find in me a tiny bit of remorse, by betraying my trust she deserved whatever fate I decided to give her, and maybe I could even make an example of her for others. I would show everyone that no one was above the law.

Suddenly my senses detected a strong scent around my love’s house _, Edward_ , my beast snarled; the trace was recent, one hour tops. My dead cold heart wanted to leap; had he been with my woman? Had Isabella disobeyed my orders? That was not good, I followed the trace and just as I expected it stopped in her window. Without much effort I jumped the tree near her window, only to see my beauty deep in sleep in her bed, only in her panties as I had told her.

Rage welled up in me at the thought that the little creepy bastard had seen her almost naked body and I promised to myself that the sneaky pervert would pay dearly. The branch that supported my weight almost broke as my body tensed at the thought of Eddie boy spying on her despite the obviously closed window, and for a split second I thought about tracking him down and let my claiming of my young mate for later, but the sight of her, so pure, so innocent and vulnerable made my mouth water and my undead heart to swell with love. This exquisite creature was mine and I would be damned if I had to wait any longer to claim her for the world and the creepy bastard to see.

I took in her slender form to discover what had been hided from me by her bikini this afternoon, her breasts were round and perky, not big but big enough for me to wrap my hand around them while I played with her, with light brown nipples that stood erect from the cold night, tugging from a little areola _. She was so just fucking perfect_.

But, no matter how much I wanted to go and wake her up to show her who she belonged with, I still had to verify if Edward was nearby, if that was the case things would not end well for him. He had been told by my mate to stay away. I checked the window, it was locked from the inside as I had suspected, and I could not smell any traces that he had touched the window. But he had been near, nearer than I wanted.

Never taking my eyes away from her sleeping form I picked up my phone from my pocket and I dialed my true brother, the only person that could hold an answer for me.

“I was expecting you…” My answering growl interrupted him, but he continued undisturbed.

“Jasper, things must happen the way they are supposed to. For everything in this life, there is a definite path that we must walk to get the things the way we want them. I only see the outcomes of things, you know that. All of this must happen so that the outcome comes favorable to you in the end. And the outcome that I see, no matter how much Brandon tries to manipulate fate or Eddy boy tries to scheme and fight it, is you living happily with your mate.”

“You all knowing bastard, you knew Alice would betray me” I growled at him. “What is Edward going to do to get her back?” I was going insane with anger and rage, _I will kill that boy, burn every single piece of his body slowly before his own eyes, better yet I will give him to the darkest of vampires to be their pet,_ and my beast was furiously clawing its cage in a fury that made me see only red.

“I don’t know my brother, you know that my ability doesn’t work like that, but whatever he is going to do, it doesn’t change the outcome. She will despise him with every fiber of her body and she will love you with a love so great that will outshine everything that you have ever dreamed.”

I was speechless and this was something that didn’t occur often. All the red haze and fury calmed, and my beast purred. It was the first time he unveiled the future that I had dreamed for more than a hundred years, and to know that it was going to be a reality made me humble and joyful beyond words.

“Now go and do what you must do, before going up that window and love that wonderful woman that was made for you. We will be there very soon to help you with the rest. Remember that whatever happens, this destiny will not change and try to keep your cool. Your woman will need it when the time comes.”

“Thank you brother, I…” I was interrupted; I knew that he knew that expressing my truest feelings without using my gift was hard for me.

“I know, no sweat, I will always be here to cool that hot temper of yours and to ease your insecurities. Ah, and your divorce is already taken care of, so you are officially single now.” He disconnected with a laugh before I could replay his sassy remarks, _the bastard_ , I thought with a smile. He had managed to put me in good spirits again. I had only one more thing to do tonight.

Dialing fast I waited for the Volturi to answer. I was still perched in a tree in front of my love’s house, getting a wonderful view of her naked sleeping form, while at the same time I mused that I still hadn’t showered or changed clothes.

“Hello Jasper, how are you?” Aro said with a smile on his voice.

“Hello Master, I am fine thank you.”

“Your second in command called us this afternoon with your message, Is there a problem with the progress of our plans?”Always the same with Aro, this new vampire society had been his idea in the first place, and he had moved heaven and earth to make it happen, so he was always wary and afraid that something could endanger his baby.

“No Master, everything is going according to the plan and I would like to invite you and the guard as well as my brother’s in arms for the inauguration of the Montana Complex, the next 1st of September, and at the same time I would like you, my master’s to bear witness to my bonding ceremony with my mate.”  I could barely hide the pride and satisfaction in my voice. The bonding ceremony, only performed between true mates, was the vampire equivalent of marriage.

A round of laughter and congratulations interrupted my rapport, making me frown, I didn’t handle well all of this civil politeness.

“My dear Jasper, is that so? You are finally and after all of this time abandoning the singles rank, it is a pity but if you are happy, we are happy too.” Caius said in the velvety voice that used to make me horny as a horse. But now that I had my mate there was almost no appeal, this thought made me wary, damn I was hooked. And I also could detect the hint of amusement in his voice, he was only teasing me, he too was very happy with his mate and loved her to death, no matter how many sexual adventures he had and how much fun we had with each other.

“Well Master, you know how it goes, once we find them we keep them, and mine has escaped me for too long.” They were well aware of my situation, and often Marcus had offered to come and deal with Edward himself.

“I would like to ask you, Master Marcus, if you could perform the ceremony for me. As you know my mate is still human and will remain so for a little while longer, but I want her bonded to me as soon as possible, and I couldn’t think of no one else to do it but you.” It was true; the quietest of the Volturi leader was my mentor and savior. I saw him like a father and he had my complete respect and devotion. He had the quiet power within the triumvirate, he didn’t often show his power, but when he did everyone listened and obeyed. I knew he also saw me like a son, the son he never had.

“I will be honored, my son, finding our one true love is the greatest blessing in our eternity. I will be there to perform the ceremony, to give you my blessing and to meet your mate, is she already marked and taught on our ways?”

“No sir, I will be doing the first marking tonight and she will start her training in a few days, once we are in Montana, the House of Women and Charlotte will take care of her education.”

“Yes, that is very good, Charlotte is an excellent First Mother, and she will teach Isabella well. We are all very happy for you and we wish you well, and as Marcus has already said, we will be there to meet and to honor you and your mate.” Caius said with a smile in his voice, I knew that they were glad I had finally claimed what was mine.

“Thank you Master’s, your presence and blessing means a lot to me.”

“Maybe we can use the inauguration and the bonding ceremony to announce to the North America covens and nomads the creation of a new enforcer of the laws for this continent; it would be the perfect time if we could make the arrangements for everyone to be there, after all the Whitlock House is the first to be operational and it is the perfect moment to make the announcements.” Aro was always trying to take advantage of the situations, I didn’t hold it against him, that was just who he was.

“It’s a good idea, Aro, but the bonding ceremony must be the central event, after all it’s not every day that our most feared warlord finds his mate and bonds with her. I will not allow anything to spoil their happiness. The announcements will take place later after the ceremony. Sulpicia and Athenodora will arrange all on our side, do you need help with anything?” Marcus said in a tone that didn’t allow any discussion from his brother’s, who immediately voiced their approval.

“I don’t think so, the girls in the guard have been eager for quite some time now to organize things; I think I will allow them the preparations.” I laughed at that; in fact they had been frantic about this, well, as much as they could have been without raising suspicions or provoking a vision with Alice.

“Jasper, I am very happy for you, but what about Alice? Now that you have your mate, she will not take that lightly.” Caius said worry coloring his voice.

“My divorce has been settled and she is now aware of the truth. As expected, she didn’t take it well and I had to deal with things my way. The problem is that she thought she could prevent my mating by betraying me and manipulating Edward. I will deal with the consequences of this and the aftermath with the Cullen’s. I didn’t kill her but it is impossible now to keep her a member of my guard as my trust in her is gone. Under the law I can order her death, but I now that we will need her, so I put the case in your hands, I am giving her to you to do as you please.”

“That is most unfortunate indeed, how much of a risk to our security is she? If she managed to betray you out of jealousy and she was in love with you, she cannot be trusted in the Volturi either.” Aro felt cautious, his desire of securing her gift warring with the danger that she could represent.

“Wait Aro,” I heard the quiet voice of Marcus join the discussion, “I believe we can assure her fidelity. If we sever her ties with the Cullen’s and their allies; she will be alone, she will have no one to help her, no coven, no family and no mate. We will take advantage of that to lure her here; I believe Jasper once told us that she is terrified of being alone.  I will take her for myself. Chelsea and I will make her see sense and accept everything that has happened to her. She will give us her loyalty.”

“You want her as a mate?” Caius and Aro sounded astonished, as was I.  I knew Marcus had been looking for a more permanent female in his life for quite some time, _but Alice_?

“No my brother’s, not as a mate. Didyme was my one and only mate, and as much as I want her back she is gone, dead. I don’t want another one, but this girl pleases me as a woman. I am feeling alone and the sporadic adventures mean little to me now. I have wanted a permanent female to share my life for a while now, and this one is perfect, she is smart, gifted, beautiful, passionate and all alone in the world. Since Jasper doesn’t want her anymore, I believe this is the best solution for all our troubles.” _I will be damned if I expected this_.

“But Marcus, you know she is strong willed and in love with our Jasper, even Chelsea may not be able to break that devotion and sense of liberty.” Aro objected, always the pragmatic one of them.

“I will break all that, she doesn’t know it yet, but I am her future. She will come to terms and will find contentment in this life and some happiness. As a matter of fact we both have a lot in common, having loved and lost, and I know she will end up seeing things my way, because the alternative is not a good one for her.” I could sense the smile in Marcus voice, a certainty that no one dared to contest. For me, this unexpected solution for my problem was good; deep down I was glad I didn’t have to kill her. She, however, would not be so happy as Marcus companion for eternity.

“Is this an acceptable solution for you Jasper? After all she was your companion for a long time”.  

“Yes, master Aro, it is good for me, we get to keep her gift, I get my peace and she keeps her life, it’s a good deal.”

“Very well, I am going to leave right away to recover Alice, with Chelsea and Demetri, I believe we will be there sometime tomorrow; I guess that is why you needed Ivan? “Marcus chuckled at this, knowing me too well.

“Yes, Master Marcus, she was being a little difficult and I needed her out of commission for a few hours, she is not aware of this.” She was in for a big surprise.

“Good, that is very good. I will take care of this from now on, you can concentrate on the other things you have to do, and I will be with you when you make the announcement to the family.”

“It will be my pleasure to have you here, Master Marcus.”

“Well then, that’s all, we will speak if anything else happens. Jasper, keeps us informed if there are any changes in the plans or if you need anything. If not, we will be there with most of the guard and your brothers the next 1St of September. Signoras Sulpicia and Athenodora send their best wishes and say that they can’t wait to meet your girl.”I could sense the curiosity behind Aro’s tone and the giggles of their mates in the background, they were curious about my mate.

“Very well Master, thank you for your offer and please send my thanks to the Signoras Volturi for their kind words, please tell them that I am sure Isabella will love to meet them too.”

“Good bye Jasper. Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace.” They said in unison.

“Goodbye Masters.  Together for eternity in law, justice and peace.” I said. I ended quickly the call. I knew that they were my rulers and I really am devoted to them, but _Fuck_ , I was hard as a rock, had had a hectic night, and I had a wonderful smelling virgin woman waiting for me to be properly claimed.

Finally, all of my duties for this day had been achieved satisfactorily. Now I could concentrate on my mate. Just for precaution I made another run around my love’s house, I sensed nothing out of the ordinary, only Edward’s fading scent.  I would deal with that in the morning. _Let’s claim our mate_ , my beast whispered languorously.

I headed for her front door; my claiming of my mate would start by me entering through the front door of her house. I used my skills at breaking and entering that I learned in the eighties with the New York gangs. _Hell ya, those were a few fun weeks_ , the beast snarled at me, I had to agree; it took me 2 whole weeks of sex, blood and amazing teachings with the finest outlaws, to learn everything I needed. For the first time I was inside my love’s house and I halted my breathing. The inside was modest, but cozy and comfortable at the same time. Way distant from the opulence of the Cullen’s but much more to my liking. It had the homey feeling that I loved. I am after all a simple man.

Widening my senses to encircle the house I could sense two strong heartbeats, Isabella and her father, him deep asleep, no doubt tired after a hard day’s work and my love lightly dozing. I opened my sense of smell and my throat was immediately engulfed by ragging flames. _Fuck,_ my woman and her father had almost the same scent, it was insane the fragrance in this house. I disciplined the vampire in me; I would not hurt my mate or her father and I would not allow my beast to hurt them either.

It took me a few minutes to discipline my thirst and get used to the maddening scent. My beast was safely tied up with the blood of the bear, the outlet that punishing Alice had given him and the knowledge that finally we were going to have our mate.

When I felt myself in control, I went upstairs taking my time to scan the pictures in the walls; most of them were of my mate and her parents. One of them made me laugh quietly. She was maybe 7 years old and smiling at the camera; already she was a beautiful little thing, even without her front teeth. I made a mental note to send someone to make copies of these photos so that my mate could have visual memories of her past. Most of us weren’t this lucky.

Standing in front of my mate’s bedroom, I grabbed the door knob, and let myself in, closing it silently behind me. The room was dark, but my mate almost glowed in the silver moonlight coming from the window.

 Just for precaution I sent her father a heavy dose of lethargy. Now she and I could be as loud as we wanted. _And she will scream in pleasure,_ my beast purred.

Inside her little bedroom and with the window closed her scent was overwhelming, I felt my will wavering, the thirst taking over me. _Stop breathing and open the fucking window_ , I heard myself in the last layers of my rational mind. In a split second I had the window open and had my head outside taking deep gulps of fresh air. Once again my discipline and long years of training took over, and my control subdued my thirst for my love’s blood. I turned around and forced myself to breath, feeling that with every breath I took it was becoming easier to resist.

Ten minutes later the ragging flames had subsided to a hot burn, while I kept saying over and over again in my head, _she is mate, not my meal; she is my woman, my whole existence, my love not an easy fuck in the frenzy of feeding._

Once the burn subsided, I opened my eyes and watched the woman who had been made for me.

My wildest dreams had not given her justice, and my earlier ogling on the beach was not enough. Her name could be perfection, because she symbolized it. Her long legs were creamy and smooth, ending in a wonderfully tight apex that no man had yet seen open, and at that exact moment her body was sending the call of the mating, as it recognized my presence. It made my own body react, by making my own scent stronger. I let that call submerge me as I felt my member straining against my jeans and felt its head start to leak with the marking liquid, called by our race as the _aqua di amore_ , the water of love.

 I felt my body’s mating glands waking up and working for the first time in my life; the palms of my hands became wetter and warm, as did my torso, my back and my legs, in a way that could be compared to a human man lightly sweating. This wave of _aqua di amore_ extended itself slowly across my whole body, concentrating especially on my sex, preparing it to mark my true mate with my scent, another proof that she was mine only. At the same time that my body was waking up to the mating call I was enveloped in a wave of euphoria, joy and happiness never before known to me. I felt that my beast had calmed, knowing what was about to happen and I started to purr.

Finally the universe was going to be set right.

 

A/N **Italian - Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace - Together for eternity in law, justice and peace.** Volturi salute used by the entire guard and the leaders, warlord’s included.

 **Italian - _aqua di amore_ – the water of love** – liquid produced by a male vampire, only once in his life, intended in marking his true mate with his scent. Similar to a man’s sweat. When placed inside the woman’s body through the sexual act and the man’s ejaculation, it will make the marking of the female with the male’s scent permanent.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own however the plot of this story.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; you give me the incentive to go on. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan , without her this story would not be the same.

Chapter 14  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV

  
The soft, quiet noise that came from my chest was enough to wake my beloved from her light sleep. She gasped and sat strait up on the bed, lighting her bedside lamp, her heart hammering like a thunder storm, I could sense her fear enhancing her already delicious smell. I sent her a wave of calm, while I cooed to her from my spot at the end of her bed.  
“Shhhhh, sugar, it’s only me” she looked at me with her doe eyes that made me want to jump up and ravish that innocence. Slowly, she calmed after realizing who I was.

  
“J…Jasper…sorry I fell asleep…” She stammered and I could sense her growing nervousness and shame at her state of undress, I smiled as she nervously lifted her arms to cover her exposed breasts. I didn’t like it, that she was hiding her body from me, but for now I would let it pass, I knew she was still pure and never had been with a man before, or had even undressed for one. Before the night was over she would be begging me to touch and to take her and her shame and unease would start to fade.

  
“It’s alright honey, you did well, and you were tired and needed to rest. I am happy that you followed my orders and you are allowing me to see your beautiful body. It took me longer that I expected to come to you, and I had to hunt, as you see” I smiled and gestured to my torn and bloody clothes to try to diffuse her nerves. I saw her eyes widening as she took in the state of my clothes and the blood on them. I also felt her desire for me and it turned me on to no end. I guess the idiot never let her see him after a hunt, I smirked at the thought. So many firsts with our mate, from now on we will come to her always like this, the beast whispered.

  
“Come here sugar, come here and touch me, feel what is going to be yours from now on.”I said to her while I listened to her heart beat pick up in excitement.

  
She gasped at my words, and obeyed to my utter delight. Slowly she crawled over the bed in my towards me, reaching out her tiny warm hand to touch my bloodied chest while she knelt in front of me. I had no words to describe how it made me feel having Isabella kneeling in front of me, submitting and obeying me. I felt like the king of the world, I wanted to roar to show my domination over her, so that everyone knew she was MINE. Without thinking about it I started to growl lowly in my chest and I grabbed her hand that was reaching towards me and put it on my stomach. The heat waves from her touch made me feel like the place she touched was on fire and I would be burned to ashes. Maybe we can love her while she is human; we could fell that heat at least once before we turn her, think what she might feel like, the beast purred in my soul, and I was starting to agree with him. Shaking my head to clear my mind of these dangerous thoughts and feelings, I returned my attention to the beauty kneeling in front of me.

  
She was nervous, confused and ashamed, but at the same time I could sense the longing, the lust and that little stream of love, leaking from that hidden place in my mate. That could not be, I decided. I bent over her, and lifted her face with a finger so that she could look into my eyes.

  
“Isabella, stop hiding your feelings for me, I can sense that you are hiding them, but it leaks from where you have hidden them, I want to know everything that I make you feel. You are not to hide your feelings from me never again, do you understand? I am your mate and I will not allow you to have secrets to me, you will be always open to me in every way, do you understand?” I spoke softly to her, but I put all my authority in my tone.

  
She lowered her eyes for a second before locking them in mine. She started to blush as her feeling of inadequacy and insecurity raised. Growling lightly at this, I placed my hands in the back of her neck and brought her closer to my body, embracing her tightly letting my narcotic breath fan all over her face before licking her lips. That would eliminate any possible resistance to me.

  
I could feel the mating glands working on my body, making my scent more aggressive and appealing to my mate. I watched as she inhaled and how her eyes got heavier, and her breath became more labored as I felt her lust, desire and longing spike, at the new intensity of my scent. She is such a good mate, it will be so easy to train her, she is so responsive, the beast in me growled lowly.

  
“Now sugar, unleash your true feelings for me to feel. I can’t wait any longer to claim you as my mate and mark your body as mine so that all other male vampires knows whom do you belong. I know we should wait to do that after we talk, but really I can’t and I won’t wait anymore to make you mine.” I started to feed her lust, determination and confidence while taking away all the negative feelings, unworthiness, shame, fear that even in the haze that my breath had her in, were slipping through her as my words were understood.

  
As if the walls of a dam had been open, I was flooded with love, pure, amazing, innocent, wild love. I felt my knees almost buckle at the sheer intensity of it. I tightened my hold on my woman without even realizing it, she loved me, and she was in love with ME.

  
This was how she felt and it was amazing. This was not the love of a day, or the love caused by my manipulation, no, this was stronger, it was big, it was almost as intense as mine, a vampire’s love. My little minx has been in love with me for a while now. I thought to myself. This amazed me; she had managed to beat me, in my own game. Truly a mate made for us, my beast purred as her hided feelings were absorbed by my very soul.

  
I growled lowly to her as I soaked in her love for me, feeling her lust rise, and the delicious scent of her arousal and of her mating pull to swirl around us. She loved me and was mine. I could start her training as my mate right away. Pulling her away from my body took all I had, but I managed to do it. I smiled down at her while I ran my finger through her red checks.

  
“Thank you darling, your love is most welcome. I feel the same for you, for a long time now and I can’t wait to make you mine. Don’t hide your feeling ever again from me; do you realize we are mates? That we belong together for eternity?”I took back the manipulation of her feelings and I growled when I felt her confusion and disbelief.

  
“Don’t you dare doubt me or my feelings ever again, Isabella. It is one of my rules. I will always tell the truth to you. I will never lie to my mate. And that is you, either you accept it or not, but I have a feeling that after tonight you will believe it.” I told her seriously.

  
“But Jasper…”I stopped her by putting a finger on her lips, I was tired of talking.

  
“Now is not the time to talk, now is the time to learn, my darling. For you to learn about life as a vampire’s mate. I want to get acquainted with your body and show you what pleasure is all about. And now it’s the perfect time to teach you, my love.”I smile wickedly when her apprehension and fear showed on her face, because her feelings were saying otherwise. She was excited.

  
“Isabella, in my world, the world that you are going to be a part off very soon after you are turned, a woman is expected to take care of the needs of her man. As you know I am a man born and raised in the south in a time when a woman was considered, not inferior, but more submissive to the man, who was the head of his house and family. Women in those times were supposed to obey without question, even though their opinions and desires were often taken in consideration.” I looked at her, and sensed her emotions, even thorough the mating haze she was paying attention. I smiled lazily at her and my smile widened smugly when I heard her heart miss a beat because of it, she was okay, and I continued.

  
“When we are turned, as male vampires we are very dominant and territorial and our possessive nature, which comes from our animalistic side, comes out frequently. In our case my vampiric nature and the natural characteristics of my own possessive personality, which comes from my human times, make me a very territorial, jealous and possessive man, who will demand that you are very obedient as my mate.” I waited for understanding to dawn on her. Her heart beat was going wild, and for a moment I was afraid she could have a heart attack. I felt her fear and confusion, but for once I did not interfere, this had to be her decision.

  
“I know that you are new at this but I am going to teach you and help you through every single moment. When I am not the right person to teach you, because there are things that only other women can teach you, I will have some people with me of my entire confidence that will take over those teachings. I want you for eternity as my love, my mate and my wife. But you have much to learn yet.” I scanned her to see if she was still paying attention. She was, and the excitement, fear, lust, desire, longing, doubt, uncertainty and confusion that rolled of her, made a wonderful cocktail that I had to block or it would give me a headache.

  
”You will be trained to be my mate in every way possible. To please me without any boundaries, and to demand pleasure from me. And you will be trained to take care of my house and my civil affairs. You will learn politics and etiquette. You will learn to submit to me when my animal comes out, which I must say happens often, and will claim you. I am sorry about that in advance but it’s our nature as male vampires, and it happens to everyone. You too will feel that animalistic side when jealous or upset. I believe that you, like all the other vampire will adapt and adjust to that. Do you understand me? I know this is a lot to take in right now but I need to know, do you accept it, do you accept me as I am? without trying to change me?”

  
I needed to know. I have never felt as vulnerable as I did right now in my entire existence. I knew that I needed to go slow with her, to take my time, the effect of the mating made difficult to think rationally, but I needed her to understand what she was getting herself in to. I needed her to accept me of her own free will like I need blood to survive.

Not that it would change anything if she wouldn’t accepted me, I think that in that case she would learn the hard way, there was no way she would escape me or her destiny now. I could never live without her. But that was something I wasn’t about to tell her.

  
She looked at me intensely and just for this once, I didn’t have the guts to scan her feelings. Pussy, my beast scorned. I wanted to hear it, and I wanted her to say it. I wanted her to be able to express her desires.

  
A small, nervous smile spread on her face and a wonderful shade of red lit up her face as she nodded slightly. Was that a yes?

  
“Say it, Isabella; say what you want to say. Give yourself to me, surrender to me, and be mine for eternity, say it now.” I growled at her, feeling the intensifying heat of her lust and arousal.

  
“Y…Yes…Jasper…I am yours, I have always been yours…,ever since I laid my eyes on you, so, take me…mark me…all that I am, and all that I have is yours, my body, my mind and my soul.” She whispered to me, and suddenly I was the closest to heaven that a killer like me could ever be.

  
“Ah, my mate…”it was all I could say before the mating pull from both of us went out of control at her words. The haze that she felt passed on to me and my animal instincts took control. Her lust, longing and desire, meeting mine with almost equal intensity.

  
In the far away horizon of my sanity I knew my beast and my bloodlust were in control, and I knew that I had to control myself. I could not make love to Isabella now, I could not penetrate her and release inside of her making the marking permanent. But I could mark her skin, it would be temporary, but my mating glands would keep producing the aqua di amore, until my body recognized my scent on her as permanent.

  
I pulled her body to me and wrapped myself tightly around her, lifting her head and crashing my lips to her. I took her mouth like she was a fortress to conquest, I knew she would be bruised in the morning, but now, I didn’t care and all I wanted was to feel her, and from her feelings she felt the same. I explored her mouth, coaxing her tongue to dance with mine, her taste exploding in my mouth like the beast candy in the world. I laid us down on her tiny bed, me on top of her and my aching cock aligned with the apex between her tights, and I let myself be engulfed by the mating.

She was inexperienced in all things sexual, but I had experience enough for the both of us. My hands danced all over her almost naked body, letting me feel what would be mine for eternity. My fingers memorized every curve, lump, and scar. I delighted myself in her warmth, in her scent, in the way she rubbed against me trying to be as close to me as she could, I relished in the way her body reacted to my touch, to my kisses, to my body.

  
I waited for her to regain her breath and to stop shivering. Looking down on her I gently ran my hand through her thick, luscious hair.

  
“Sugar, I cannot, unfortunately for us, no matter how much I want it, make love to you yet. It will be soon, but now my body is marking you with my scent. It is our way of marking our mates as ours only; the scent of a male vampire in a woman is very bad to another male vampire. The substance that I am producing is for you only, as you are my mate, it is instinctual, no other female can make me produce this but you, and it only happens when we find our true mate. Now, I know you have noticed that I am sort of sweating?” she nodded, confusion, understanding, love and excitement rolling from her.

  
“This is not sweat, it is called the aqua di amori, the water of love, and it is the vehicle my body uses to mark you. While we are kissing, you will feel that my mouth is wetter than usual. It is marking you, so, do not be afraid. it is natural. ” I smiled at her apprehension, but I knew that as soon as she had a taste of it she would want more.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s quite delicious. And in a few days you will love to swallow all my body gives you, and it will give you a lot, believe me”. I winked at her, while again I took her lips by assault.

   
My mouth was already pooling, and at first she almost choked with the volume of liquid, but then she got used and just let it just slide down her throat as she moaned at the taste and at the feeling. This had to be the most erotic thing I had ever done in my life, and I was a bastard that had already done everything. My tongue swirled in her mouth teasing hers, tasting her, while continuous growls and purrs left my chest.

  
The warmth of her body engulfed my own, almost burning me. The idea of claiming her completely was becoming more appealing by the second. I couldn’t wait to be buried inside of her. My hands roamed all over her body taking what was mine to be conquered, and making her writhe under my body and almost scream in pleasure. If I had not taken care of her father earlier, I would now have a shot gun pointed at my head, because of the noises in this room.

  
“Yes, Jasper, my love, yes…”she moaned lost in the pleasure. She was so warm, and hot and so tight, so unexplored, so ready for me to take her.

  
Virgin, the thought exploded in my head. I was one lucky bastard. I couldn’t do this now, it was too soon and I was not ready for her openly bleeding. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I had never felt anything like this before, the worry that was stopping my sex frenzy was new to me, never, ever in my life had I cared for someone’s well being as I was now, and never had I stopped from taking someone. But, yet, now, I just couldn’t do this with her.

  
It took all that I had but somehow I stopped our frenzied movements to gain some control, which gained me a groan of protest. The risk was too much; I would not allow her to die by my hands. I was covered everywhere by the aqua di amore and my scent was stronger than ever.

  
My mate was covered with the same substance from head to toe, her smell mixing with mine deliciously, as the aqua di amori slowly impregnated the layers of her skin and made its way inside her body. Our bodies were so wet that they shinned in the weak light of her bed side lamp, and the wetness made us slid against one another easily. One more push and I would be sheathed inside of her and I could release making my marking definitive. Oh, fuck.

A/N Sorry, this is so short, and for the cliff hanger, but I have been really busy lately.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; you give me the incentive to continue. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan , without her, this story would not be the same, because I would not have the patience to correct my many mistakes.

Chapter 15  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV

  
Oh, damn…we have to stop; the thought was popped into my mind like the most annoying water leaking the world.

  
My problem, and I believe that of most men in my situation, was that knowing that you had to do something, or having the strength to make the right choice may seem like a clear and easy decision to an outsider, but it’s completely different when you are immersed deep in the so called situation. I mean I knew that I had to stop but I really, really, really didn’t want to.

  
And to make things worse, if I took her now as mine I would incur in the wrath of the First Mother of my coven and I would be breaking the rules that I had sworn to uphold. My hands were tied by too many obstacles.

  
I knew I couldn’t go on; I could not make her bleed, not with me in this state of arousal, in full mating, with all my instincts as a vampire and as a man screaming at me to take what was mine, to claim my mate completely. The pleasure of being one with her was so much that it was bordering painful, I felt like my soul was singing. Never in my life I had been this complete, this whole, never in my life had I been this happy.

  
The war raging inside me was driving me insane. Nothing, in my long life was ever so difficult; my own black soul was fighting against me. But I knew I had to do the right thing by her. I knew my limits, as a vampire. I wasn’t who I was, and I would not have achieve what I had achieved in my life if I didn’t know my limits and I didn’t follow the rules. I was a master in controlling the urges of my body. All my urges, except my blood lust for my mate.

  
And deep in my conscience I knew that if I went on this would not end well. As a man, my whole body was raging in pleasure and ecstasy, but I could not ignore deep in my throat the burning for her blood. The image of her drained body kept flashing in the front of my mind, as well as my eternity alone. I had faced many fears in my years, but this one was one I could not confront.

  
I took my strength from my legendary discipline, from my training as a warrior, from my feelings for her. I took it from everywhere it was available. My body was powerful in his desires but my mind was stronger.

  
With the strength that existed in me, I pulled myself from the warm body of my mate, leaving her virginity intact and almost lost it again when she whimpered at the loss of me. I took a few moments to control my raging instincts and to discipline my body. I shushed her while I stilled myself, glad that my inner beast was for once quiet, he too knew what was at stake. Slowly I calmed the tremors of my body while I caressed the velvet skin of her breasts.

  
When my shivering calmed enough I put a little distance between our bodies. Confusion and rejection swirled around us coming from my beautiful woman.

  
“Shhh, sugar, I know how you feel, and I feel it too, but I can’t claim your body now, it is dangerous and there are rules that even I have to follow.” My senses felt the rejection and worthlessness that ran through her, and it made me growl menacingly at her, forcing her head to turn towards me and her eyes to lock with mine. It almost broke my dead heart when I saw the tears that swam in her eyes and the utter despair that she was feeling. I had to be firm with her in order to stop the ridiculous feelings that she was having.

  
“My mate, stop that right now. Just because I can’t penetrate your body and bury myself inside you now, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy you in other ways and give you the pleasure you deserve. I won’t allow you to feel that way. If you ever, ever again feel that way in my presence you will face my anger, and believe me, that is something you never want to be on the receiving end of” I smirked smugly at her. Her breathing was calming down now, and her heartbeat, which had been out of control a few minutes ago, was now slower.

The feelings of rejection and sadness were still there, but now there was also hope and need.

  
“I want you so much my mate, but we have to wait for a little while, but when we can finally be together I will take you like I have dreamt ever since we met. You will be incapable of even thinking about other man, because I will mark you so deep that your soul will only remember my name.”

  
A new wave of her arousal touched my nostrils and wetted my hand, and I growled in triumph, IT WAS THERE, faint yet but already detectable, my scent mixed with hers. Oh, I have to make sure to arouse her as soon as we are near Edward and the Cullen’s. I thought with perverse satisfaction. I wanted to see Edward’s perfect face, has they called it, twist in pain as this scent flooded his nostrils.

  
“I am going to love you the way you deserve very soon, my Isabella. You will feel great pleasure with my explorations. Tell me, have you ever had an orgasm?” I really hoped not, I wanted to be all her FIRSTS.

  
Embarrassment crossed through her as she shook her head, unable to speak, and my mouth watered at the admission, but I was getting tired of her shame.

  
“Say it my Isabella, you were given the ability to speak when you were born, I want to hear you.” I punctuated my words by trusting my finger inside of her, before moving it back.

  
“No” she squealed, startled by my actions.

  
“Not even while dreaming of Edward?” I already knew the answer, but I wanted her to say it, to see that he was nothing compared to me.

  
“No, never, he has never touched me like you do, he never even laid on top of me, we never kissed with tongue, he never felt me up or seen me naked. And I never dreamt about him like that.” She spoke softly, shame ragging inside of her mixing with worthlessness. I let it pass for now.

  
“Good, I am glad you are still untouched. That makes very happy and proud my mate. No other man will be allowed to even hold your hand without my permission, do you understand? Your body belongs to me now Isabella, as does your mind, your soul, your spirit, and everything else that you have. Your pleasure is mine to give. Only my hands will touch your skin, and I will be very upset with you if you let yourself be touched by another man, excepting for your father, without my permission.” I locked eyes with her transmitting how serious I was with this. Not even Peter would touch her without my permission, and he was my brother.

  
“Yes Jasper, I understand.” She said breathless looking at me with utter embarrassment.

  
“It’s good you do, my beloved. I really don’t want there to be problems between us. I only want your happiness Isabella.”I was happy to feel that there was no outrage or rebellion against this in her heart. Most of modern girls would be screaming at me right now.

  
“Now, I have already marked your skin with my scent. It is a not as permanent as it will be after we make love and I release inside of you, marking you as mine for eternity, after our bonding ceremony on the 1st of September, but it is effective in staking my claim on you for all the other males that cross your path.” I smiled proudly knowing that she would smell of me and of our intimacy for about a week, and that was only if I wasn’t spending anytime with her, which was unthinkable, tomorrow night she will be in for more Whitlock love, the beast purred. I could feel her curiosity at my words.

  
“Yes? You can ask me anything my beloved.”

  
“Wha…what is the bonding ceremony? My love managed to utter, while shivering in pleasure at my touch, arching her body against my hand to get more feeling.

  
“The bonding ceremony will be when we will be joined for eternity my sweet. It’s a wonderful ceremony that has some analogies with the ancient human marriage, but whose symbolism goes deeper than that. It unites true mates under the vampire law for eternity in the presence of our rulers and our pairs.” I sensed fear, skepticism and reluctance in her mixed with fear, and I lifted an eyebrow for her to explain, stilling my movements.

  
“Is it like a weeding? I am too young to get married and I don’t want to get married after the example I had in my own life. I really don’t need to marry anyone. And you didn’t ask me, and the first of September, why so soon? What about Charlie and Renée, I can’t do this to them!” if I didn’t stop her she would go on ranting forever. She was so young at the times. I guess we better deal with this now.

  
“Well my wild cat. You are being utterly ridiculous right now. I would like to see you stopping acting like a child and see you behaving like the intelligent young woman that you are.” I told her sternly feeling her shock at my rash words.

  
“I thought you wanted to grow up, to be considered an adult. I don't understand your fear of commitment.” I kept my tone cold as ice as to have more impact, and at the same time I flooded the room with my disappointment at her words.

  
“You are too young to make a commitment to your soul mate, but you are not too young to fuck Edward or me, and inexperienced as you are, without even think about consequences, without realizing that giving your body to another is a much bigger deal than marriage. It is sharing you with another in the most sacred of the actions.” I may be a heartless vampire but I have my morals for my mate, and in my time women viewed sex with more respect. I knew my words were cruel and harsh, but she needed to grow up and get rid of the fears that were not her own to begin with.

  
“Has it crossed your mind, that even if I was a human and with the way that you lose yourself in the pleasure of sex, you could bring a life into this world by your actions tonight?

Just a few moments ago you were willing to give yourself to me in the most intimate of ways, but you are afraid of bonding with me, of trusting me with your life and of allowing me to do the same with you. I really would like to see you gain some sense, Isabella. Just because there are marriages that go wrong that doesn't mean that all marriages are bad.” Shame flooded her at my words. She tried to apologize like I knew she would, but I just continued.

  
“The bonding has some analogies with marriage but it is much more. It is only performed when in presence of true soul mates, linking them together for all time. There is no divorce or unhappiness for vampires that are bound to each other, never could exist such a thing, because only soul mates bond, I believe that that is what we are, or are you denying it? Just because your parents screwed it up doesn’t mean that we will, that could never happen with us. Stop using excuses for your own weaknesses and insecurities, Isabella” I told her seriously, and I took great satisfaction in seeing the shame and regret she felt as my words as my manipulation hit the target.

  
“No, please, Jasper, I am sorry, I know that we are something big, I have never felt nothing like this before in my life. I just....It is all too much, too fast. I need time to get a grip on things. But you must know that I love you so much. There is nothing more I want more than to be with you, and to be yours.” She said crying and hugging me tight.

  
“It is alright, little one. I forgive you for this. I am sorry also if I come across being too harsh. I forget sometimes how young you are. But you must know that I would like you to think of things before the words come from your mouth. You are way too impulsive for your own good. There is nothing to be afraid of with the bonding. All mated vampires do it and you are acquainted with some of them Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. It is just the way things are done in our world. It will make you my mate for everyone else to see, as we will be exchanging blood and venom.” Understanding and acceptance rolled off of her.

  
“As for your parents, well, you will have to say goodbye in the next few days my love. You and I will be leaving Forks together to our new house by the end of this week. I won’t be living with the Cullen’s anymore, and I have taken a position of power in our world, of which we will discuss later. In September you will already be a vampire, and we will have to fake your death.” I waited for the news to sink in. I knew this wasn’t easy for her, it was all too much for her human mind, but I owed her the truth.

  
She couldn’t settle herself on one single emotion, her emotional center was a tornado of feelings that even me, with my enhanced senses, couldn’t single out. I gave her the time she needed, gently caressing her soft skin, not in a sexual way, but in a comforting one.

  
Finally acceptance flooded through her, mixed with sorrow, and I gently kissed the tip of her nose and looked at her, conveying my love and sympathy for her and her choice.

  
“I love you, Jasper, and I want to be with you for eternity, but at the same time it’s very hard to say goodbye to them, I will miss them so much, and I am so afraid.” She said softly, tears raining down her cheeks.

  
“My Isabella, I will be on your side every second of eternity to help you, I will never leave you alone, I will always be with you. You must take your time to say your goodbyes and make the best of it with your father, before we leave. After that, you may say that you are going on vacation for the month with the Cullen’s to their Island in the Caribbean and that you will keep in contact with him, that way you may keep calling him for a while longer, until it’s time to fake your death.”

  
She nodded, and a wave of gratitude and love coming from her hit me, making me groan in pleasure.

  
“Now, my beloved, I think we can move to more pleasurable subjects, I am thinking something on the line of making you scream my name. Is that okay with you?” I smirked at her as I heard her heart pick up speed and the blush spread all over her body. Just fucking delicious, I thought just before claiming her lips with my own, my hands softly caressing her body and feeding the fire that burned between us.

  
In minutes she was on the brink of releasing, and I focused my advanced senses completely on her, I wanted to feel, to see, to smell her first orgasm by my hand. I stilled myself for the avalanche of pleasure that she would send my way, and I took her over the edge. Her scream was primal, almost animalistic; it echoed through the room and went through the open window into the quiet night. It took her a while to settle down, but when she did instead of the sated feeling that I thought she would feel I only felt shame and embarrassment rolling from her in waves.

  
I was tired of this shame that she felt all the time, really I was, remembering something that Marcus had told me a long time ago,” that the best way to conquer the shyness of a woman, was to make her do all that ashamed her, especially in the bed”, a somewhat twisted way to face your fears. 

  
I released her, and stood, looking at her sternly. Confusion and fear rolled of her at my expression and I knew she was well aware that she had crossed a line with me, and that again I was not happy with her.

  
“Jasper…I…”I cut her off, apologizing all the time really isn’t a way to live, and she already apologized too much. Like so many other things it was time to cut this in the bud.

“I will not hurt you Isabella, I will never abuse you, you do not have to fear me. I am tired of feeling your shame, and of your insecurities concerning your body.”

  
“Get up from the bed Isabella, now, and don’t you dare to move. If you do move and try to touch me I will leave you alone tonight.” I was aware that my voice was cold and I was full in my military mode and her fear now was only fueling a very sad situation. I smirked at the panic that she felt at my threat. My Isabella was going to get an idea of exactly what kind of man and mate I was.

  
Slowly, as if suddenly her instincts were screaming danger, and she understood how dangerous a creature I was, she got up, and in a corner of my mind I realized that all her shame had been replaced by apprehension.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; you give me the incentive to continue. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan , a wonderful girl and writer.

Chapter 16  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV

  
She stood up from the bed, awkwardly looking at a very interesting spot on the floor, biting that goddamn sexy lip of her, her arms hanging on her sides. How can this beautiful woman be so insecure? I thought to myself.

  
I lay down on the bed with my legs slightly apart. I put my hands behind my head, my erection now somewhat mollified by my mate’s actions and feelings. I looked at her up and down and sent her a heavy dose of lust, desire and need. I wanted her total and undivided faith and trust. After all we had to start somewhere with solving her lack of self esteem.

  
It was enough for her to start to squirm and to raise her eyes to mine. I let her stand there for a while, working her desire and feelings in a pent up intensity, that made her sweat and whimper at the lack of attention to her needs. Every time she moved her legs to get some friction, or tried to touch herself I would stop feeding her lust and I would send her way a dose of disappointment, leaving her in a state of frustration that was increasing to alarming levels.

  
I thought she had enough when she started to beg me to take her in a shaking voice.

"Touch yourself, my love. Pleasure yourself for me to see. There, in front of your mirror." I asked her in a velvety voice that I knew drove females insane.I stopped my manipulation and immediately was rewarded with a stab of frustration. I got up from the bed and walked to her, directing her towards the large mirror on her door. I stepped in behind her and too her arms in my hands, letting her hands caress her body, letting her feel my erection behind her. Her breasts, her waist, her hips, her collar bonne.

"See how beautiful, how utterly perfect you are, my love." Feel what I feel for you!" and I flooded her with all of my love and need for her. All of my desire and lust." And as I was expecting, her gasp of surprise was followed by the most intense orgasm that she had ever felt. I took her in my arms when her legs gave up under her and took her to bed. I let her come down from the overload of sensations.

I held her body to me. "See now isabella. See how I see you? You are perfect, you were made for me. No more nonsense about being unworthy, or flawed. You are perfect. I love you. And you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my eyes and you always will be." I sent her my sincerity and honesty and i felt her utter amazement.

“Very well Isabella, did you enjoy this little exercise that we just did? Do you feel frustrated?” I asked, knowing perfectly well that she did. She just nodded, still fighting to control herself. I kissed her softly, relishing in her softness.

  
"All night I have been trying to make you fight your inhibitions and fears, and I must say that you really are a stubborn little lady, all night you have made me feel frustrated because you refuse to see what you are to me, what I see when I look at you, what you make me feel as a man, how much I want your trust and faith that I only want what is best for you. You have to get rid of some of your habits if you want for us to be together. I want nothing more than to give you pleasure and love you and your body in the way you deserve, but I want you to accept it without all of your insecurities.I do not know what else to do or say. Now tell me what you want.” I felt her need to speak so I waited for her to open her heart.

“Y…yes, I never meant for you to be angry. I just never have been with someone like this and…I want you to please me and to please you. I just don’t know what to do and I freaked…I will do anything you want, I trust you with my life, with my soul…just…please don’t be mad at me, I can’t bear that, because thinking that you are displeased with me is painful. And I don’t know why I am feeling like this. This relation between us is happening so fast, I feel like I am losing myself in all of this. I have loved you and dreamt of you for so long and now I know that I have you but it still feels like a dream.” she whispered in a teary voice. I was glad she was opening up to me and trusting me with her thoughts.

It was enough for me for now.

“I know you are innocent, and that you are inexperienced, and I can feel that you are overwhelmed with all of this. I know all about you and your feelings now that you opened them to me, my mate. It is okay to feel like that, I will be here for you; you just have to have faith in me as your mate. Trust in me as your man, as your mate. I promise you never to betray that faith and trust, and I promise you that I will help you through this.”

  
“But you, my woman, you need to realize that to me, you are the most beautiful, exciting thing that I have ever laid my eyes on, because you were designed for me and I was designed for you. You excite me only by breathing, only by being alive and with me, by being in my arms and by loving a monster like me that has never loved before. No, not even Alice, if you are wondering about that, but that is discussion for tomorrow, but you must know that she was not my mate, she never was. To me, your body is perfect and it annoys me that your insecurity and fears stop you from appreciating the perfection that nature gave you. You put out all of the time feelings of worthlessness, of inferiority, of shame. I want you to start and to look at yourself as I do, Isabella. I know that you are innocent but you have to grow up and become the woman you are intended to be, you must get rid of all the negativity you have inside, you must build your trust in yourself and in me. You must learn to love yourself and to love your body, my little one.”

  
She was looking at me in awe, wonder and love swirling around her, as my words sunk in, tears swam in her eyes, but I could feel that they were tears of joy. I could feel her confidence building. I basked in those feelings. It would be a while before she would be at the level that I wanted but she was taking her steps there.

  
“You are my mate; you will be with me for eternity, helping me to fulfill my destiny. As my mate you will be a powerful vampire and you will be under the scrutiny of both friends and enemies, and you will be an easy target for those you which to hurt me. Even though I am most attracted to your innocence and I find your shyness is endearing, I really hate how inferior to me, to us you feel. I need my mate to be strong and confident. I know you are just human now, but we must start your transformation into what you are meant to be as my mate. It is time for you to show me how much you love me and how much you want to be with me by lifting yourself above all those fears, and above the insecurity that plagues you. We can start there, by your relation with your body and with sex.”I said to her, keeping my voice low and my eyes locked on hers, watching her dilated pupils and her deep breath.

  
“Do you trust me Isabella? Do you trust that I have only your well being in mind? I want you to have faith that I can bring you to places of pleasure that you have never dreamed. And that I will never lie to you. Let me show you, what your body is capable. Let me take you like I know your body wants to be taken. Let me show you how a little pain can turn into mind-blowing pleasure. It will be your first step to be the woman you can be and be rid of the shame. Do you want me to do it, to show you how pleasure and pain sometimes walk hand in hand?”It would be her choice, but I knew my tone of voice was turning her on immensely.

  
“Yes” she was panting with desire. I could also feel determination. That’s our girl, my beast growled.

  
She was mine now.

  
Now she was what she was intended to be as my mate, she was pure desire and emotion, she was wild and savage, and she was on fire, a fire that she would have to quench, with my help. I could feel our bond strengthening itself in synchrony with her want, growing along as she got rid of many years of childish fears, anguishes and insecurities.

  
She was a sight to behold, a thin layer of sweat covering her, flushed. She was giving all of herself to me now, as she should as my mate, as my woman, as my love. After this I knew she would never again be the same, and a small part of me mourned the loss of some of her innocence, but this was the way, this was my way of life and her fate would be to follow my road wherever it took me, shame and insecurity could not be a part of her life. Her destiny was me, and this was what I wanted from her, total and complete surrender to me. I knew we had a long journey ahead of us, but we had already taken the first steps.

  
I unleashed my gift on her, feeding that fire that I had started. I could feel her coming close to climax, close to that storm of pleasure that I have known for so many years and that she knew only for a few hours past. All that bliss she was feeling right now had been provided by me, her pleasure flooding my senses. I increased the pace of my tongue and with a small burst of ecstasy directed her way, she came undone.

  
She came, shaking as the waves of unbidden pleasure rocked through her, my name rolling from her mouth in a breathless scream, her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm.

  
“You did very well my mate; it was glorious to see you came undone under my gift and seeing your efforts to pursue your pleasure. Your trust was amazing to feel. As you see, there is nothing to be ashamed off, it is quite exciting for me to see you releasing and giving yourself to me and to the pleasure that I can bring you.”I kissed her sweetly; letting her know that for me only she mattered, feeling her shaking from the powerful emotions that she felt for the same time. It was painful for her to have felt so much, so quick, so soon.

  
I diverted my mouth from her just a little.

  
“Shhh, my dove, feel the pleasure that lies beneath it, if you do, the pain will only last a moment, and when you surrender to the pleasure that I give you, you will be amazed of how good it can be.”Just to be sure I send her another dose of lust, and took a little of her discomfort away. Surely enough, her desire spiked, her mouth seeking mine again.  
I obliged her, with gentle licks and soft suckling until she was once again losing herself in her pleasure.

  
A satisfied smile played on my lips as I rearranged her on the bed, spooning her, not bothering in cleaning her up. The longer she took to wash, the longer my aqua di amori had to permeate her skin in and out. I took special care in closing her legs though. I let her rest, feeling her exhaustion; her eyes were shut and she was mumbling something that I fought to understand.

  
“I love you…Jasper…my love” The sweet expression of endearment surprised me. She loved me. I could feel it, they were not mere words. Her feelings had not waned from being confronted with my true nature. I was puzzled, awed and proud of her. She really was my mate, capable of enduring my beast even in her human form.

  
I looked at the alarm clock on her night stand; it was 3 in the morning. After such an eventful day I could relax and try to will away my painful erection.

  
I wanted her to return the favor but she was already dozing off into a deep sleep.

  
I could wait until tomorrow, today she had learned a lot. I willed my erection to go away, as she snuggled closer to my side. Subtly I released the hold I had on her father and covered her body with the sheet.

  
Her warmth seeped through me as I pulled her closer to me and I let myself get some rest too, as much as my vampire nature allowed me. This had been a memorable day and night, and I could barely contain a grin while looking at the beautiful thing that was now sleeping exhausted by my side.

  
With my mate securely and contently sleeping in my arms and the Whitlock House, My house, a few weeks away of being the center of power in the American continent I had all that I wanted.

  
A strange feeling of contentment washed through me at the realization, that maybe now, I was feeling what people called happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; it’s difficult to answer each of you personally, but I want all of you to know that you give me the incentive to continue. I try to write as fast as I can, but I too have a demanding life outside fan fiction. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan for being the best.

Chapter 17  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV

  
Around 5.30, dawn was about to break, and I knew that I had to go home; I had lots to do before I could come back and take my woman to deal with Edward. I would allow my Isabella to spend the morning with her father, to enjoy his company while she could. I wanted to take her out this afternoon, just me and her, to talk, to get to know each other, to tell her of my story, and talk about our future. After all, we were going to spend eternity together.

  
Tomorrow Peter, Charlotte, Alexis and Bastien would be here, the Cullen’s would have to swear their allegiance to me and my future would begin.

  
Lately, as the deadline for my nomination as the Warlord of the American continent approached, it seemed that each of my days had 48 hours. Granted I don’t get tired, never, but I would like to have some time to pursue my own interests, in this case our Isabella, my beast purred, making me smile. Well, it’s no use trying to delay things, I said to myself, while taking in the beauty that lay soundly asleep in her bed.

  
With a last peck on her lips and a deep whiff of her scent, I tucked her sheet around her, closed her window and picked up my tattered clothes from the floor, dressing myself. I went to her desk and found a paper and a pen. Rapidly I wrote that I would be back later in the early afternoon to pick her up, and for her to enjoy the morning with her father, whom I knew had the morning off work, I left her my phone number, and told her to call me when she woke up. I placed the note on her night stand and with a last look at my sleeping beauty I went downstairs and opened the door. Once again I would leave their house as I had gotten in, by the front door.

  
A wondering thought struck me. Her scent was not as intoxicating to me as it had been before. Maybe it was a consequence of the mixing of our scents, or the result of the passion we had shared last night, but the burn in my throat was not as intense. I stored the thought away for later analysis.

  
Once outside the house, still enveloped by the last shadows of the night, I carefully closed the door putting the lock back onto its original position. I expanded my senses to detect possible threats. It still bugged me what Alice had said about Edward, and I knew that I had to find the little fucker and discover what he was doing.

  
I was surprised that he didn’t show up last night, like the little stalker that he is; I had had my senses wide open then, even if my main focus was pleasuring my woman, and I didn’t sense him.

  
I knew that had he known what I was doing with my mate, he would have gone ballistics. With his obsessive character and his fascination with Isabella, his personality just wouldn’t let him stay away from her; Something was bothering me, my instincts were screaming at me that maybe it was not wise or safe to leave my mate alone today. If he decided to drop by, I knew he was resourceful enough to find a way to enter her room, and it worried me that he would smell our pleasure, and I would not be there to protect her. When nervous or enraged, the little rat was not known for being able to think properly and control himself, and he could become a danger to her.

  
I decided to take advantage of the recent use of my mating glands. Even though I was no longer producing aqua di amori by the buckets, because I was not physically near my mate, I was still soaking wet from mine and my mate’s earlier activities, which made my own scent more aggressive. It was time to mark my territory.

  
I stretched my back and arms, flexing them like a cat. Once again I widened my senses, but I didn’t sense anyone alert. I took my t shirt and, making sure to place as much skin as possible in contact with the walls, I rubbed myself on all the vertical surfaces of the house that I could, spreading my scent everywhere. Fuck the wolves...they wouldn’t dare to complain, soon they will be under my authority too. If they wanted to keep their little enclave of shape shifter’s safe from my kind they would have to make concessions, or face destruction.

  
This was my mate’s house, and therefore my territory. I knew that any supernatural creature that passed through this street would sense my strong male odor in and around the house, especially if they were vampires. No vampire in their right senses would dare to do something to my woman or her father. One had to be a fool to defy a vampire in mating, we all become more powerful and vicious because it only happens once in our lives.

  
I included my mate’s father in the deal. She loved him deeply and had been raised with little contact with him but, even though they both were reserved in their public affection for each other, I could feel the love, the care and the affection between them. By protecting him I was protecting her. And I liked him, from the little contact that I had had with him, I had the idea that he was an honest, simple, hard working man, with a love for the outdoors that reminded me of my own father.

  
I finished the marking of my mate’s house and once I got to the backyard that boarded the forest I took off to the Cullen’s. A cloudy morning was rising and the scent in the air told me that would be a rainy day, usual Forks weather.

  
I couldn’t sense anyone close by while I ran and no fresh vampire sent crossed my path. As I approached the house I couldn’t feel anyone inside. This was a good thing, it was too soon and I had a shit load of things to do before confronting anyone.

  
I really needed to shower and perhaps do something to ease the painful erection that was threatening to break the seams of my pants; painfully aroused had been my constant state since I started the claim of my woman.

  
The few hours rest that I had with my naked and very well sated mate in my arms had done little to help my problem. Too often my beast snuck upon me to go and wake our mate, so that she could put her soon to be talented mouth to use and alleviate my problem, but I managed to control the urge.

  
Rose and Emmett obviously hadn’t yet returned, and Carlisle and Esme would be back only by nightfall. I was alone, and it was a good thing. Eddie boy wasn’t anywhere within my senses and that worried me, the little virgin boy could be up to something against me and I would have to be more alert than usual.

  
Not that he could scare me or even fight me, but my fear was for my still human and therefore fragile, mate. It was an alien feeling for me, caring for someone other than my brother’s in arms and comrades. I walked at a human pace to the house and I found that my thoughts drifted quite frequently to the idea that his immediate death would be a good thing. He would always be a shadow in my life, no matter how far away he was kept. His obsession with my mate, and his volatile temper, allied with the natural 17 years old stubborn personality, would make him an unstable person. He was bound to make messy mistakes that would inevitably cause problems.

  
I opened the door to the room I shared with Alice, and a growl slipped my chest at the scene of destruction, stupid jealous bitch, the beast growled. Although she had been punished for it, I was still furious about her treason. Remember, she will pay for the rest of eternity, as Marcus plaything, my beast snarled in his hate for her. I took my time to evaluate the degree of destruction.

  
My original paintings, the little items that I had in this house, part of the art collection that I had been gathering for the last 100 years, were in A very bad shape, the same as some exemplars of my rare books, first and second original editions, some of them from medieval age, were thorn and ripped in half. I would have to pay millions of dollars to get these priceless objects restored by the best specialists money could buy.

  
Money wasn’t a problem for me personally, for the Whitlock House or for the Volturi, but it still pissed me off that the jealousy of an ignorant, stupid creature could hinder such beauty and priceless objects. Alice deserved all that she got for eternity. But some of my most beloved possessions, namely some of my renaissance drawings and a book about military warfare dated from the 13th century, which were acquired by not so legal means, would be more difficult to repair. I probably would have to investigate who were the best specialists in each field and kidnap them, bring them to the Montana Complex to do their work, and then dispose of them once they finished. Fuck, only problems with this fucking Cullen’s, I thought to myself.

  
With a sigh I tore myself from my helpless observation and I went to my closet. I opened it to try to find something to wear after my shower. The bitch really had done a number on my clothes and shoes, fortunately I had a whole wardrobe in the house of the Montana complex, chosen and bought for me by Alexis according to my instructions, and I had some spare clothes also in the cottage where Alice was being held prisoner, they would last me until I got the hell out of this forsaken town with my mate.

  
I found a black t-shirt inside a plastic shopping bag, complete with a pair of dark blue wash jeans, and my old cowboy boots in the back of the closet. This was fuckingtastic, how could this have gotten here? And how did this escape the loony bitch? I thought to myself. As with almost everything in this fake life of mine, I had had to abandon my usual way of dressing to better fit in the family. Shit, I am a man of simple, comfortable manly clothes that I only change to get in my military uniform and I really missed my jeans.

  
I picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom. I stripped and went inside the shower, turning on the hot water on its full power, hearing the exhausters that sucked the warm fog from the air working. The walls of my shower were mirrored, an extravagance from Alice that I had indulged, sometimes it was good to see her sucking me off on her knees through the mirrors.

  
I liked to feel the burning water running through my skin, soothing my body and my mind. After sex, this was my favorite method of relaxation.

  
I am not a vain man, but I was proud of myself. My genetic constitution had been very favorable to me. Both of my parents had been tall and healthy, my father was a big strong yet lean man, with a strong character, and my mother had been a beautiful blond southern belle. My work on my family’s plantation only helped to make me more muscular and strong, developing what was already there.

  
Afterwards, when I enlisted the army, the military life enhanced those muscles, giving me a grace in movements that my previous life hadn’t been able to give me. When I was turned, I became more attractive. Even with the hundreds of scars that littered my skin from my neck to my waist, I had a very nice set of toned muscles, in a lean, stone strong body. My legs were long, strong and well defined. I had a very well shaped and nice ass, highly praised by all that got to see it. My feet were proportional to my legs and to most of my lover’s exceptionally beautiful, though I never saw the appeal of them. My arms were strong and long, and my hands had fine, long fingers, that could have the strength to crush a throat or to make a lover orgasm. A smirk crossed my face as I remembered with picture clarity what my finger’s had done to my mate not long ago. Just the thought of that made my cock start to twitch and swell.

  
I was never a hairy man but I had a few well distributed dirty blond chest hairs. I followed the path that the water made to my lower abdomen to the dark blond curls that engulfed my sex. I was already at attention, tall and proud. My hand moved on its own accord and tugged the head of my cock. A growl left my throat at how good it felt to have some friction. Fuck, were do you find a woman or a willing guy when you need one? My beast whimpered, making me roll my eyes.

  
I kept my eyes on the mirror, watching my hand move up and down, squeezing me, and imagining that it was Isabella that was caressing me, stroking me, as she knelt in front of me. My need for more was growing, I needed release, I could feel the almost painful flux of venom as it made its way inside me tensing my loins, I could feel the tightening of my sack, my need growing as my hips bucked against my hand. No matter how unsatisfactory it would be doing the work by myself I needed to alleviate the tension. Later in the afternoon my mate would learn to suck me and it would be more satisfying. A few more strokes and the wave of pleasure submerged me, making me roar.

  
If it is like this just thinking of her…I stopped the thought right there, no need to get a hard on again, and no one to release it. As the shivering of my body subsided, I finished my bath, cleaned up and got dressed.

  
I decided to take advantage of the still vacant house to go to the basement and get several boxes and patched envelopes. Then I tried to the best of my ability to put my damaged paintings inside each of the boxes, and I did the same to the damaged books and sculptures.

  
Those artifacts were going to be kept inside my truck, parked in the garage, until they could be handed to someone of trust. The rest of the room would be for Alice to clean up before leaving with Marcus. After all she would need to learn to take care of everything in her new house as Marcus newest companion. He liked to play house with his pets.  
I put the last of my possessions inside the truck, making sure that they were well packed and safe.

  
I went upstairs and I closed the doors of what had been the bedroom of my old life. I would not be back to live here anymore. I did a quick check of the rest of the house to see if I had forgotten anything of mine. I had all that I needed, and I closed and locked the front door taking my key with me.

  
As I had foreseen, it was raining steadily and the air had chilled a bit. I was glad I had closed my mate’s window; if I had not this weather would be enough to make her sick.  
On my way to the cabin where Alice was kept, I found a herd of dear and quickly drained a big male and took my fill of blood; a meal is a meal even if it is disgusting. This would be my last animal sacrifice to a life of lies. From now on I would go back to my natural source of blood, humans.

  
As I reached the cabin, I let out a roar. I smelled Edward’s scent, it was not fresh, it had 4 or 5 hours and made a path circling the house. The little weasel had been there. I broke through the door but the scent wasn’t inside, only an unmoving Alice and a very menacing crouching Ivan.

  
As soon as he realized that it was me, Ivan let go of his crouch, and saluted me, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
“Greetings sir, Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace.”

  
“Good morning Ivan, has there been any problems tonight?”

  
“No sir, I have felt a vampire outside, but he only stayed for a few seconds, then he left. I did not think to disturb you, as if he had attempted to enter the house I would take care of him. And I thought it could be a member of your family. Miss Alice has awakened briefly a few hours ago, but I took care of her as you instructed.” I nodded, of course, he wasn’t aware of the situation with Edward or the rest of the Cullen’s; I had nothing to fault him.

  
“You did well Ivan, as Master Marcus been in contact with you?”

  
“Yes sir, he called me a little while after you left to tell me that he was on his way, and gave me instructions concerning Miss Alice. I suppose he will be here in 2 or 3 hours, as he has chartered a helicopter to come here from Seattle; he left Italy as soon after he talked to you.”

  
“Indeed, I am here to take over this charge, if you need to go anywhere. Is she awaking up soon?” I wanted to rub her future in her face.

  
“Thank you sir, I really need to hunt and Master Marcus has told me to get a few things for Miss Alice, I won’t be long. She will be awaking up in about 20 minutes. Will you need me to deal with her?” he asked a little sheepishly.

  
I raised my eyebrow in amusement, seeing as he ducked his head, had he been human, he would be blushing at the absurd he had just said.

  
“I am sorry sir; I know you can take care of her. I…huh…better go.” The situation was hilarious, an embarrassed vampire. I smirked at him, letting him know that it was okay.  
“ Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace." With the salute he took off, leaving me with my ex wife. Patiently I installed myself on the chair, thinking about all that I had to do, and waited for her to wake up from Ivan’s venom.

  
That would be an interesting talk.

 


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; it’s difficult to answer each of you personally, but I want all of you to know that you give me the incentive to continue. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan for everything, and advise you to check out her stories.  
This chapter contains violent scenes and almost non consensual sex. If you are a sensible person or under age please do not read.  
Chapter 18  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV  
Just as Ivan had predicted, Alice started to stir 20 minutes later, gasping in pain as she slowly returned to a conscious state. Mindful of all my precautions when dealing with the treacherous bitch I had to call wife for half a century, and still seething from her betrayal and from the destruction of my things, I moved to stand in front of her.  
As soon as she stood, grabbing her thorn clothes in an effort preserve some kind of modesty, she looked wildly around her and gasped once I closed my hand around her neck squeezing it.   
“Good morning Alice, did you have a nice sleep?”  
“Jasper...? Please, don’t hurt me...”I felt her dizziness mixed with a large dose of physical pain and fear as she slowly returned to her usually alert self. I drew back in order to look at her face and I thought about the destiny I was making for all of us and especially what waited her.  
Suddenly, as I was expecting, she stiffened and her emotions changed to apprehension and panic when she was swept away into a vision. From the despair that I could feel emitting from her, it should be a good one about her future. I did not hold back the chuckle. Her legs buckled under her at the strength of the vision and only my hold on her neck kept her upright.  
“Take a look at what you dug for yourself, Alice.” I could not resist taunting her a little. “Take a good look at the rest of your eternity. You were judged by your superiors and found guilty of treason to my House and to me as his Master. Take a look at your sentence.”I had to tighten my hold on her as she started to try to escape.  
“No. No, please, Jasper, I will do anything, anything you want, but don’t do this. I will redraw any pretentions to you, I will step aside to serve only your house and you can be with Bella as a mate. Please, not this, anything but this. I will give you my undivided loyalty. I beg of you, please.”  
“It’s too late, Alice. Even if I wanted to do anything for you, which I don’t by the way, I wouldn’t. Marcus is on his way and in a couple of hours you will be bound to the Volturi and to him as an obedient companion for as long as he wants you. If we think about it you are very lucky. Your gift is valuable and they are willing to take you in spite of your treason to me. If you were anyone else you would be dead.”  
“Please don’t do this, they will destroy all that I am, I will never be allowed to leave Volterra, I will be almost a slave, imprisoned in his quarter’s waiting for him to come to me, I will be a prisoner within the walls of the city until I give in to him. I will be at his mercy. I won’t even have the power that the other wives have, because I won’t be a wife. I will have no freedom to make any choices. I will be a toy, a pet to him. Please, Jasper.”She was sobbing now, her head between her hands, fear, anxiety and despair swirling around her as she let her set in stone future sink into her mind.  
“It’s over Alice, deal with it. None of them will abuse or mistreat you. If you want you can make a new life for yourself. All you have to do is adapt and behave. Marcus isn’t evil. He won’t rape or beat you, he may be rough to you sometimes, and I believe that with your temper you will suffer a bit of humiliation, but he won’t mistreat you. He will treat you fairly and you can have a good thing with him as long as you accept him and what he is. It is your future, and you are lucky it’s only him; he is a pretty decent man. I could have given you as a pet to the entire unmated member’s of the guard.” Her gasp was delicious and the horror that she was feeling at my words was doing wonders to my inner beast.  
”You should have never have betrayed me, Alice. You could have been a guard in my house, serving me and the Volturi if only you had accepted what I have been telling you all of these years. You could have your freedom and maybe one day find your true mate and be with him. You could have your family with you. You are not my mate, you never were my mate. You were a companion to whom I never promised love or devotion. I always knew I had a mate and now I have found her, Isabella is mine, you know it, and I know you can smell it on my body. This isn’t something that a vampire can fake. But no, almighty Alice couldn’t accept defeat and decided to force fate. You told Edward half lies and showed him half visions in hopes that he could stop my mating. In doing that you tried to harm me. You betrayed me. Now, you will pay the price. Be glad you still have your life and make the best with what you will have in your future. Your alternatives are not as good. This discussion is over.” I told her definitely. “Now tell me, where is the sneaky boy you call a brother?”  
I let her fall to the ground, defeat radiating from her, before I knelt in front of her to better look at her face. I saw her eyes glaze over as she searched, and I felt her confusion at whatever she was seeing. The emotional climate in here was almost orgasmic; it had been long since I could allow my instincts and my gift to dive deep in so much pain, despair, fear and confusion and my inner beast was reveling in it.  
“I can’t see him well, it’s just like the vision of his future that I had before…” she interrupted with a sob and I growled at her to continue. “It’s all blurry and unfocused. I think he is running through a woodland area and carrying something in his arms; it seems that there is something big that is wrapped inside something… I don’t recognize the landscape. I can’t see where he is going…he makes no decisions.” she was shaking with the effort to see, to draw the visions.  
Her inability to see the future of the boy was letting me with an uneasy feeling in my gut. She only got these partial visions when important decisions were not yet taken or when my Isabella was present in our future. It was still very early in the morning and I could not give in to my instinct to go and see for myself if she was okay. Calling was also out of the question because it would wake her father. I could not let Alice alone until Ivan or Marcus arrived no matter how much I wanted. Fuck my life!  
“Check in on my mate and her house, now.”I felt her shock and pain at my words, but she did what she was told without a fight. I saw her sniffling, taking in my strong mating scent. It only increased the despair and the sorrow that she was feeling, but brought with it a little tingle of acceptance. She knew what this scent meant and that there was no turning back for her. Isabella was it for me and she was not and she knew it.  
I waited as she strained her gift to search my mate’s immediate future, but by the frown in her face, Isabella was as usual black hole in her vision.  
“Nothing…I see nothing from her or the house, just the usual static and unfocused blurry glimpses. I got a glimpse of Charlie, maybe sitting on the stairs, but, it wasn’t clear.”Ah, yes, Charlie, he also had the same fucked up mind as Isabella, it was almost as impossible to see him in Alice’s visions as it was to see my Isabella, although Edward could pick up sometimes some random thoughts from him.  
“Very well, I will trust what you are saying because I can feel that you are telling the truth. Now shut up and keep watching Eddie boy, if there is anything that indicates he is near my mate, or if your vision clarifies you better tell me.”There was nothing else to be said between us.   
An hour later Alice still had no news from the sneaky weasel, and I felt a vampire approaching at a high speed. I got up from the chair in which I had been sitting watching Alice, who was still absorbed deep in her visions. Sometimes she would whimper at something she saw, and would hide her head between her hands rocking back and forth, while murmuring softly to herself. The self pity, heart break, fear and pain she radiated had me periodically shutting down my senses to not feel them. I only opened them to watch if something had changed. I had better things to do than to feel all the despair and mortification she was experiencing about her future.  
From the emotional climate, I could sense that Ivan was back. Good. I could leave and check on my mate, the damn feeling was still here, it was wearing me out, leading me slowly but steadily to a nervous state.  
As he opened the door carefully as to not disturb me, he took in the scene before him and silently entered the cottage and closed the door behind him. He was holding some shopping bags.  
“Hello again sir, would you like me to…”she said while gesturing at Alice who was still kneeled on the floor. I smirked at his antics, really this vampire was… strange. At this, Alice’s whimpers began to get louder and she crawled to get as far away from him as she could.  
“Hello Ivan, no, I believe we have no use for your gift for the moment, she is behaving and I need her to stay conscious for now. Do you have any news of Master Marcus?”  
“Yes sir, they are already on the way here. They are just searching for a good landing site.”I guess I had to wait a little while longer. I could sense that he needed to say something more.  
“Yes Ivan?”But before he could say anything, Alice jumped to grab my legs causing me to snarl at her. She was not allowed to touch me anymore.  
“No Jasper, please, it’s not too late, please don’t let him do this to me, please, I implore you, I beg of you.”I shook my leg from her grasp, and told Ivan to continue letting her sobbing on the floor.  
“Well sir, Master Marcus instructed me to change to change Miss Alice outfit, so that she is presentable when he arrives.”  
“If those are your orders please proceed, Ivan, can you handle her?”I smirked as he looked shyly to the floor, remembering his earlier gaffe.  
“Yes, sir, I believe I can.”I nodded to him as I took my seat on the chair.  
In an instant he was on her side, even with her gift allowing her to predict his moves, she was no match for a highly skilled and trained warrior. His hand was around her neck pulling her up; while his other hand pulled the rest of her clothes, effectively ripping them out of her body, while Alice screamed and grabbed his hands, futilely tying to break his hold on her.  
He looked at me as if asking for permission to get harsher, and I nodded, she was no longer my concern or under my protection, and even if I don’t condone violence against women who can’t defend themselves, Alice was not in that category. I mean she could be a house full of trouble. My duty now, as was Ivan’s was to obey the orders of our Master and get her ready. If he needed me to tame her I would do the job. I have been doing it for the last 50 years.  
“Miss Alice I don’t want to hit you, but if you continue to fight me I will strike you and I assure you will get hurt. I am only doing my job. You must cooperate, there is nothing you can do to change your fate, and you cannot escape us, so, please behave.”  
I fought my will to laugh at his tone; he was obviously intimidated by my presence and was trying to be polite. I cleaned my throat to get his attention and instantly he looked at me.  
“Ivan, I am going outside for a minute, do what you have to do.”  
He nodded and I felt his relief mixed with Alice’s horror. I left under her screams and pleads, as she struggled to break free from Ivan’s hands. I heard a loud thump and Alice stopped screaming.  
A few minutes later I went inside and I couldn’t keep the laughter inside me anymore. A mortified Alice was dressed in a rather ugly see through lacy gray dress that exposed her feminine assets for everyone to see. She had not been given any underwear. This dress was something that she would never, ever buy much less wear by the look of sheer horror on her face.  
Her hands were tied tightly behind her back with cuffs made of a black shiny metal; the material of it seemed similar to my little flogger, which meant it was vampire proof made by Marcus himself. Around her neck there was a big black collar from which hanged the letter’s MV.   
Oh, I definitely knew the outfit, it had Marcus signature all over it. It was what he used to subdue his more reluctant partners, using a bit of humiliation and using the female shame to be seen wearing something like this in public to make them submit to him. After a few months of indoctrination, wearing clothes that showed her body to everyone, living most of the time in careful isolation with him for only company, having enormous quantities of his venom being pumped almost daily in her body by him, subjected to a few public outings and subjected daily to Chelsea’s gift in order to strengthen her dependency of her man or Master, she would be completely devoted to him and allow him to do anything to her.  
I called it brainwashing mixed with Stockholm syndrome, but who am I to criticize someone’s choices about how they live their lives, if they both agree with it? What I knew for a fact is that it worked, and the women he had subjected to this in the past were completely devoted to him and even when they were no longer with him this was still a life style that they followed.  
I decided to play a little with Ivan.  
“Very nice choice for a dress, Ivan, is this colors your personal preference?”  
If he could, he would be blushing profusely; he looked at me wide eyed.  
“Sir, huh…no…I…Mister Marcus said…”this guy was funny, a stuttering vampire.  
“It’s okay, I know what this is, did you take it from the safe house of Seattle?”  
“Yes sir, Master Marcus told me where to find it in his quarters.”He was still embarrassed and not looking at Alice.  
Suddenly I felt a vampire presence in the neighborhood, and I saw Alice tensing. From my senses I could deduce that there were 5 vampires coming in. Ivan tensed also for a second before relaxing when sniffing their scents. Finally Marcus and the Volturi had arrived.  
Both Ivan and I took our attention positions and watched as the door opened to let in, Demetri and Alec followed by Jane and Chelsea and lastly my true father figure Marcus.  
“Welcome Master Marcus, Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace.” Ivan and I said at the same time, while we bowed in greetings.  
He nodded his head at us, taking his hand to his heart.  
“Thank you my braves, Insieme per eternità nella legge, nella giustizia e nella pace.”He smiled at me and I could feel his affection for me, it was always something that warmed my cold heart. He then directed his piercing gaze upon Alice, taking in her figure and concentrating on her face. After a few seconds she lowered her eyes incapable of facing his burning intensity.  
“I see you followed my instructions, may I have a few moments alone with Alice please?” noticing our hesitation, he chuckled looking at us with amusement.  
“Not you Jasper, please stay.” He said softly as we all turned to leave.  
As soon as the door closed and we could not feel our companions in immediate location he turned to Alice and brought a finger to her chin, making her gaze directly in his eyes. Her eyes were red of her cries and her fear and anxiety were visible on her face.  
“Hello Alice, my dear. As you know I don’t like to waste my time. I know that you are not happy with this arrangement. I know that you don’t understand how we can do this to you and I know that you are afraid. I also know that you have already seen what I expect of you and I know that you don’t want it. I must be honest with you. I have had my eyes on you for a while and I knew it was only a matter of time until you were set free, because Jasper’s mate was coming to him. I have arranged all so that he was here when the time came. You know what he means to me?” he asked her, waiting until she nodded.   
“Then you must know that I had to do all that I could to get him to his happiness. I am sorry that his happiness is not with you and that you have deluded yourself into thinking that it was, but your loss is my gain.” I just loved how serious and rational he was, Marcus, more than I, was a master manipulator, but he was serious and he was practical. He wanted her to know that her life would be with him now, and all she had to do was make the best of it.  
“I will not let you go, Alice, never. I decided to keep you for eternity or until you or I find a new mate, if the gods allowed it. And if that is the case you will still be bound to me and you won’t be free of the Volturi. I know that you will fight me and our future. I know you don’t love me and I don’t love you, but what you must understand is that if you accept me and the future I can give you, you won’t be alone, you will be alive and maybe in time you can find some measure of happiness and contentment in our arrangement.”She was sobbing by now but he had a smile playing on his lips.  
“I know that you are wishing for death now, and I know that you are thinking that being dead is better than be my companion against your will. Take that out of your mind. Death is not an option for you. If you don’t accept me you will spend all of your eternity in a cell, locked up in Volterra, or you will be handed to Jasper to do as he pleases with you, and you know that now you have no place in his life or in his house, so your destiny would be very unpleasant.”We both chuckled at the clarity of the situation, as she shuddered at the alternatives.  
“I am giving you a choice, as my companion at least you won’t be a prisoner and you won’t be alone, and I promise to be good to you if you obey me. I won’t hurt unnecessarily. All you have to do is follow my rules, obey and respect me. So, what do you say, will you surrender to me and accept to be mine with all that it entails?”  
I have to say, my respect for him has increased ten folds, even if it was already immensurable. He was good; he was manipulating her with the truth. In her distress and current weakness, she was being trapped in an impossible situation and her vampire survival instincts would kick in, making her accept the lesser of two evils.   
She was the fly and he was the spider, as soon as she said her yes, he would bind her to him in a non verbal binding contract that used earth magic as a binder. I could feel the strength of his gift working and I could feel his manipulation of the living energy that was Alice souls making her feel as if she was at the end of a rope and he was her savior. This was old magic, from a time when pagan wizards like Marcus used magic to communicate with the supernatural and to control it. When magic was a part of people’s lives, because it was real and they believed in it.  
I was in awe at the man I respected more than any other in this existence because of his wisdom and strength, in seeing his real hidden power at work. It was a rare honor and I knew that Alice didn’t stand a chance.  
After her acceptance and surrender, he would mark her as his and claim her. Afterwards Chelsea’s work would be very easy making her doubt and forget her old life and accept her new one where Marcus would be the center and the focus.  
We waited in silence, me with my arms crossed in front of me, focusing on the scene in front of me. Marcus stood, tall and proud, beautiful as an ancient god, emanating raw power, lifting the chin of a scantily dressed woman holding her gaze, manipulating her vital energy, which I could feel faltering, going through the stages of hate, sorrow, anger, despair, terror, and then fear, anger, sorrow, pain, heart break, longing and finally acceptance.  
He felt it even before I did.  
“What is your answer Alice? You can nod or shake your head.”  
Nod. It was done. Quicker than lightning his mouth was on her neck and her skin was being pierced. I could see him pumping enormous quantities of his venom into her to make her smell strongly of him. Marcus was marking Alice as his with his venom; because they were not mating he had no Aqua di Amori to mark her. It would only slightly alter her scent by acquiring a little of his. I had never done anything similar to this to her. And I knew what was to come next.  
“Keep your eyes open and look at Jasper, Alice. Do not close them at any time. Do not make me punish you right now.”His voice was barely controlled; it had an animalistic edge that indicated that his beast was in charge, wanting to mark a female as his. Shit, I had to be here to see this. He was going to claim her as his own.  
I had not been given order to leave so I saw Marcus turn Alice to face me, bending her on her stomach over the table, and holding her head high. Her face was a blank mask, her eyes red from her unshed tears, sorrow and pain flowing from her. He wanted her to look at me while he claimed and marked her, so that she knew that I was accepting it and that she had lost me. She also knew what was to come and her emotions only gave shame. He was not raping her. It was not romantic but he took care of arousing her and she had accepted.  
She was mortified that he was taking her in front of me. I felt a small surge of pity inside of me that I quickly dismissed when I thought about the destruction of my things. She was in for a ride today. The longer she took to submit and the longer she took to accept and to enjoy his dominance over her in public the longer this would go on. It was a showing of dominance within the Volturi. She would be comforted by the other females when he allowed it. But she had said yes.   
She kept her eyes open all the time looking at me, and I could feel her saying goodbye to her feelings for me. She was his now, and I felt that in time she could be happy, once she had accepted in her soul that she belonged to him. All male vampires have the urges to submit and dominate their females once in a while; it was instinctive, as it was instinctive for the females to submit when this behavior showed and have pleasure in this domination even if at first it was unwanted.  
After a while he was enveloped in a bubble of pleasure and he was going over the edge. He attached his teeth to her neck and pumped more venom into her in time with the burst of his seed. She finally closed her eyes while gasping for breath as he rested on top of her. He gently and softly kissed his marks on her body surprising her. It was done, she belonged to him.  
“Very good my young one, you have done well. You gave me much pleasure and you took me very well. I am much pleased with you. You are mine now. You will be an excellent companion for my eternity.” He was smiling now as he redressed and I could feel her scent changing slightly, her wild orchid and lavender smell had acquired a muskier character reflecting Marcus scent. He steadied her and lowered her dress. I knew he wouldn’t allow her to bathe in the next days. He picked up her leash and looked at me.  
“Go call your comrades my son, as I inform my young one of our intentions and our next steps. I know you must be in a hurry to go to your loved one, I can see and smell it.” He said with a knowing smirk.  
“Yes Master, I have been having a nagging feeling because I left her alone early this morning and I am unaware of the whereabouts of Edward.” His eye brows shoot up at this news.  
“Is it possible that he may attempt to betray you?” I could sense his immediate attentiveness at my situation.  
“I don’t know Master. Alice has hinted to him that Isabella was with me in the future and he has disappeared. He is possibly unstable and obsessed with my mate. I have been unable to speak to him to tell him how things are going to be and no one has seen him since last night. And even Alice isn’t capable of locating him.”  
“I see…”he said thoughtfully. “Go call your brother’s and sister’s; together we can try to solve things and maybe even have Demetri track him down. We are staying at the Seattle home until you move to Montana and then we will go with you. I will take Alice with me today. I want her to adjust to her new life in a tranquil environment. You said that Carlisle would come home tonight, and I would like to conference with him about our new world. I also need to tell him about my arrangements with Alice. Meanwhile you can go and see your mate. Bring her to me to Seattle today. We will come back together to speak to the Cullen’s.”  
I smiled at him as he turned to speak to Alice. I was out the door in an instant and I spotted my companions in arms easily. They were within hearing range of the house and already on their way to meet our master.  
“The Master is inside. Alice is his now. He has called you all inside. Keep your phones on and charged. Demetri, I may need you today.”My declarations were met with knowing smirks from the man and deep sighs from the women who knew what this would entail.   
“All you need to do is say the word and I will be at your service, sir.” Demetri was a trusted friend inside the guard and we had worked and had fun many times in the past.  
“When this is over, we will have a special men’s night out. Is your heart going to stand a night at the “The Red Cat Club” the best strip club in Seattle?” I teased him knowing he used to joke about his 500 Th birthday approaching.  
“Oh, young man, I will kick your ass any time. After all age has brought me privileges, and I bet you a lap dance paid in full by me that I can fuck at least one of the girls of the house faster than you say “wow, Demetri you’re the king”.” He smirked knowing very well that I would take the bet.  
“It’s a bet. You better go to the pharmacy and get a prescription of Viagra.” I said to him before starting to run laughing. I heard his distant growl and the laughing of the others.  
In a few minutes I was at the Cullen’s and I picked up my black Corvette, my beautiful baby. I wanted to take my girl for a ride in it. Half an hour later I was outside my mate’s house, and even before the first scent hit me I knew something was very, very wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank to every one of you that reads and reviews my story; it’s difficult to answer each of you personally, but I want all of you to know that you give me the incentive to continue. I would like to say thanks to my beta alexis danaan for everything, and advise you to check out her stories.

Chapter 19  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV

Pain, despair, anger, so much anger, more pain and more anger, sorrow, worry, so much worry mingled with despair. I had to take a deep breath and still myself with all of the control that I had gathered in my long life to not slide to the ground in pain. I needed my control; I needed my discipline now, more than ever. I knew something was terribly wrong and that my mate was in the middle of it. My heart clenched with the feelings coming from the house in front of me where I could only feel one heart beat. I knew you did wrong in leaving them unprotected, my beast snarled at me, trying to break free. So now, I had not only to control the external painful onslaught to my senses but I had to fight to control my beast.  
I made a quick assessment of the situation, my military mind taking control of my body, trying to ease the panic that was threatening to take over my instincts. It was now broad day light and I knew that people were awake in the neighborhood, I could feel them. I had to stifle the growls that were threatening to spill from my chest as my beast tried to take control of my body. Nobody was in sight, thank the gods this was a very secluded street and the entrance door of my beloved Isabella has no front door neighbors.   
I saw Charlie’s police cruiser in the parking lot of my mate’s house, it meant he was inside. Isabella’s truck was still at the Cullen’s. I could only hear one heart beat, fast and irregular, there should be two heartbeats, two heartbeats, and not one, two… the beast growled lowly as worry crept on us both.   
The air was wet from the heavy rain of the early hours of this morning but I could smell vampire. Edward I thought with a growl. And with the smell of the little git, as the wind changed in my direction I smelled the wonderful, undeniably sweet scent of human blood oozing from open wounds. This time the loud growl could not be prevented. However, the heavenly smell did not register in the part of my brain that felt hunger, no; this scent was all too similar to the only living creature that mattered to me now.   
The wonderful scent registered on the part of my brain that felt my emotions and allied itself with my rage and anger. I knew it was not the blood of my love; it had to be the blood of her father.  
In a second I was at the front door, taking in the scent of the boy and his actions. Edward had been at the door. He had touched the door bell. The door was slightly open and the heavenly scent was getting stronger and stronger. Carefully I opened the door and took two steps inside. Immediately I saw Charlie half sitting half lying in the stairs that lead to upstairs. Alice’s words came back flying to my head, she had seen him sitting on the stairs, but he was not sitting, he was broken and dying. Even from here I could see it. I looked at the door and an indentation of what it looked like a hand was on it. The door had been forced. The security lock was busted and Charlie’s weapon was on the floor. I was sure Edward had done it; the scent of his palm was nauseating for me as much as the knowledge that my mate would be in pain at the death of her father. Maybe I could do something for him. I could change him, if he wanted it and his wounds permitted.  
I had a tricky situation here, one that needed immediate action. I picked up my phone and dialed Rosalie’s number. She picked it up at the first ring.  
“Hello, Jasp…” I did let her finish.  
“Rose, get your ass at Isabella’s house. Tell Emmet to wait at the house until I call Marcus. He and some of the guard are in Forks. Charlie is badly wounded. I need you right now.”  
“We are on the way, we are just outside Forks.”She hanged up.  
I rushed to Charlie, as I felt him fight with all his strength to remain conscious. I could see that he had tried to reach the phone but was unable. Blood was smeared all over the front of his clothes and his heart was struggling not to give up, he had undoubtedly some grave internal bleeding. My diagnosis was proven right when I looked at his chest and saw his difficulty in breathing, probably also a punctured lung or lungs. Blood oozed from his mouth as he tried to speak, making his chest make a strange gurgling noise, and his heart beat was too faint and irregular to allow a change. There was nothing I could do; biting him to have him dying in the middle of an excruciating pain was worse than this in my book. I could hear from his struggling breathing that he was literally drowning in his own blood.  
I stopped, reassuring myself of my control over my thirst, thankful again for the enormous amount of blood that I had ingested since yesterday in an effort to keep my bloodlust in control near my woman. I knelt down by his side and carefully hold to his left hand as he slowly opened his eyes, having felt someone close.  
I needed some answers, he was dying fast and I needed to know what had happened before calling the emergencies, it was cold I know, but sacrifices had to be made sometimes and he was beyond help. I already knew my beloved was not in the house and her father, currently dying in front of me was the only witness of whatever had happened. Edward scent was stronger inside the house but it was not fresh, he had been here maybe two or three hours ago. He had stepped inside, in spite my mating scent all over the house.  
Charlie’s eyes finally focused on mine and he tried to speak.  
“Who…w…Bella...”he cried weakly, his despair hitting me like a bullet through my head. His voice was hoarse and with every word blood trickled from his mouth. I used my hand to clean his mouth while I tried to take some of his pain so that he could speak more clearly. It pained me to see this proud, good man in this situation, even if he was just a human. He had become family when I claimed his daughter as mine.  
“Charlie, I am Jasper…a friend of Isabella…what happened? Where is she?” I already knew who, I just needed the confirmation and details to start my hunt and to unleash the power of the House of Whitlock.  
I felt the strong emotions of Rosalie coming into the house. She knelt beside him, trying to clean his face with a cloth from the kitchen. Charlie barely noticed her through his pain.  
“Edwa...came…Bella…he grabbed...” Rosalie and I growled. It seemed to startle Charlie and he started coughing more blood. His breathing increasingly difficult and his heart beat franticly trying to keep him alive.  
“Charlie, stay with me, wake up…stay with me, tell me…Edward grabbed who?” Rosalie said, while I tried to push more awareness into him while taking some more of his pain.  
“Bella…I tried… stop him…he threw me…”It was like I had thought, Edward had behaved like the spoiled brat he was, when confronted with the weak opposition of my mate’s human father, he had not even thought about controlling his temper. I bet he let his anger get the best of him. Well, Eddie boy, once I find you, and once I retrieve my mate from your grasp, you will see what the rage of a real man is all about; my beast growled what I was thinking myself. But worst of all in my book, and to add to the list of his crimes, was that he left this man alone to die, without even try to call for help. I would deal with him, we will, and when we are finished he will be a shadow of what he is, because death is a too easy punishment, my inner monster snarled.  
“Easy Jasper, don’t scare him more than he already is.” Rosalie said softly to calm my growls.  
“I am okay Rose, go to Bella’s room, and see what you can find.”I watched as her quickly made her way to my mate’s room, before focusing my attention on the man lying before me.  
Only my respect for this dying man was allowing me to keep my restraint to go on the hunt. He was my mate’s father and he would not die alone. Honor was and still is something I uphold as a guideline in my life. I knew that my mate would be grateful that he didn’t die alone on the floor. A man like this that had lived his whole life trying to protect his people putting his life on the line everyday deserved a better goodbye.  
Rose came down, and knelt once again by his side taking his hand, pity and compassion warming her usually cold features, worry swirling around her.   
“She is not there. Her towel in wet on the floor and her wardrobe is open. Her bed is made, so I think she was awake when this happened. There is no recent trace of Edward’s scent inside the room, but your mating scent is very heavy, she must have been down here with Charlie. I don’t see anything belonging to her missing.”  
I nodded. I knew what I had to do, while I kept him awake to the best of my ability. I again picked up my phone and started to devise a strategy to get my woman back.  
Quickly I dialed the emergency number of Forks police and I reported a break in of Chief swan’s house and that I had him but he was in a very bad shape and I could not help. We quickly prepared our cover story for the inevitable questioning.  
The second call was to Peter. It took only two rings and he answered, sounding a little out of breath.  
“Hello brother, it is a little….” I did not let him finish. The beast was in control and I needed his skills in here and fast.  
“Peter, listen to me. Isabella is missing. Edward took her and ran. Get your ass in here and bring the others as quickly as possible. I need you to hold the fort while I go on the hunt; Isabella’s father is badly wounded and I don’t think he will survive, he is a police officer so the police are bound to be involved and possibly the FBI, as Isabella is missing. I need Alexis and Bastien to go to Carlisle basement. In the fridge there are several bags of Isabella’s blood kept there for emergencies. Pick some of those and her truck, which is parked in front of our house. Drive somewhere not too far away and find a plausible place for her to be and then fake an accident leaving no traces of a body, use her blood to plant the forensic evidences for the police.”  
“Fuck, Shit, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I should have known…fuck…It will be alright, my brother. We are on our way. We got it.” He ended the call, and I knew he would be here soon. I did not blame him for this. It was not his fault; his gift did not make him omniscient. He knew the end results of things not the decisions that took to those results, which was Alice’s domain.  
Marcus was next. I needed Alice’s visions albeit useless and I needed the Volturi.   
He took a little longer to answer, probably on his way to the house in Seattle by helicopter. I noticed that Charlie was unconscious again but still alive.  
“Hello Jasper. I did not expect to hear from you so soon, my son.”  
“Master I need your help. Edward took my mate and injured my mate’s father badly. I have a messy situation on my hands with a possible exposure of our secret and I need to go tracking. I already called Peter to start solving this mess, but I need Alice’s visions. And I need Demetri and Alec to go on the hunt with me.”  
“We are on our way. Wait a moment please.” He said with his thick Italian scent. I heard him ordering their group to turn back to Forks at full speed and to prepare to be in the company of humans. I heard him tell Jane and Chelsea to take Alice to the Cullen’s house and to wait for more order’s.  
“Jasper, we will arrive in a few minutes. Stay where you are. Deal with the human authorities and after we arrive, I will take charge and you can go. Present me as your Italian uncle on your father’s side and the family lawyer on vacation. I will call Carlisle and Esme so that they can be here to help me, after all they are concerned citizens and I am going to hold them responsible for this possible exposure of our secret.”  
“Yes Master, thank you, I believe that the family will have to relocate in a hurry and I will call Emmett to take charge of things.” I felt a little relieved that things were on its way and soon I could go and hunt my woman and her kidnapper.  
“Good, I want the Cullen’s installed in the Montana Complex for the moment. We are on our way.”  
In a few seconds I had Emmet on the phone and told him to start the process of leaving town and heading to Montana. He was enraged and worried, but he knew he had to hurry. It was pointless to continue here in Forks. Even if my plans were not already made, now with this I really needed to take Isabella from here once I found her. Actually this kidnapping had given me the perfect coverage for Isabella’s disappearance, all I had to do was to find her, safe and sound, my beast whispered.  
I again diverted my attention to Charlie. He was again struggling to regain consciousness. He half opened his eyes and his hand moved weakly to grab my shirt while trying to say something.  
“Shh, Charlie…preserve your strength…help is on the way…you will be alright…”   
“…save my baby…plea…tell…I…love…her…”with that he exhaled loudly and a big quantity of blood left his mouth.   
All I could do was swallow my venom at the sight of this and I heard a quiet sob coming from Rose.  
“I will Charlie, I promise you, that as long as there is a breath in me I will look for Isabella and I will save her, and I promise you I will take good care of her.”A tear fell from his eyes and I heard him coughing as his lungs started to collapse.  
I heard the sirens coming fast, not even 5 minutes after I called. I did not move from my position neither did Rosalie when the police and the paramedics entered the house.  
“Hang on Charlie; hang on just a while longer…” Rosalie said to him, reaching to wipe some of the blood from his face. Someone took my arm and took us aside moving us away from him. I watched as the paramedic’s team busied themselves around him. I could see more and more people coming. We saw Charlie being lifted into an ambulance at the same time the paramedics were starting CPR on him. We could no longer hear his heart beat; we knew he was dead even before their human devices could indicate it.  
Rosalie stood by my side and I put an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed on my chest. The show was on the road.   
The rest was frantic; I made my official declarations as well as Rosalie. We simply declared that we had come to take Isabella for a day out with the family because some of us were leaving town to relocate to Italy, and that when we arrived we noticed the semi open door, we called but when no one answered, we got in and found Charlie laying down and we immediately called for help. We had searched for Bella but we could not find her. We did not mention Edward; it was of no use, as it would only lead to potential problems.   
Some 10 minutes later Carlisle arrived, staying for about a minute before rushing to the hospital. He managed to present Marcus and he was allowed to be with us, while we waited to being allowed to go home. We sought a quiet place away from the confusion and that was very difficult task with all the people that was around and in the house. I saw as Rose slowly approached Marcus and obeyed his whispered command to stand by his side so that he could put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. We were all playing a role, and right now that role was more important than our personal feelings. Marcus was not her favorite person, because of how he viewed and used women.  
My dead heart was heavy. My vampire brain processed a million things at the time. I was nauseated but I had to keep a strong front; I had allowed this to happen. I had underestimated an adversary, blinded by my love for my woman and my need to claim her. I had ignored the instincts that had made me what I am today. My whole time with my mate had been a succession of mistakes. I had let my guard down and now it was my fault that she was taken, and her father was dead. A feeling I had never felt filled me to the brim, shaking and clutching my dead heart. It took me a while to recognize it as fear. I shook it out of me; I would get her back to me alive and untouched. I would make Edward pay every second of his eternity for this. I would take pleasure in breaking him to nothing. Nothing would thwart my path again.  
A part of my hyperactive mind heard the police making statements of breaking and entering, murder, kidnapping. The house was being torn apart by the investigators and it seemed that the whole town had showed up and was being contained outside, through a window I saw some of the Quileute people and they were not happy. One of their elder’s was my mate’s father best friend and this meant that I had to deal with the wolves sooner than I thought. I heard a call being done to the FBI as it was a suspect kidnapping.   
A phone call broke the frenzy of the last minutes. As Deputy Collins answered the house went silent. Our vampire ears heard what the deputy had trouble announcing. Charlie was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart to every one of you that reads and reviews my story, we have passed the 1000 reviews, and you have me made very, very happy; Thank you alexis danaan for beta my story, you are a sweetheart.

 

Chapter 20  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV  
The deputy took a deep, shaky breath and took a moment to gain some composure and steady his emotions. The concern, sorrow and anticipation were almost a physical entity in the room lashing out on me, and I focused my power on Marcus and Rose’s soothing and calming emotions, thinking on my only objective. The beast that lived in my subconscientious, my animal, the primitive and instinctual part of my vampire being was focused on one thought and one thought alone. One single idea carving itself into my very soul.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
Deputy Collins then turned into the room that had gone eerily silent in expectation. His were eyes glistening with unshed tears. I could feel that these two men had been more than bother’s in arms, they had been friends.  
I closed my eyes for the onslaught of pain and feelings that I knew was to come.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
I heard his deep breath and I felt as his soul was filled with a steel determination.  
“Charlie is dead. There was nothing they could do.”   
As I had predicted, after a moment of stupefaction, all the feelings I had felt before exploded mixed with a couple of new and very welcomed ones, anger and the raw and wonderful need for revenge. I took that and the determination that filled each and every single person in that room and guarded them as my own. I would deliver them with interest to the responsible for this.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
We acted out our part of surprise and sorrow when deputy Danielson, announced Charlie’s death to the room. We enlisted ourselves in the effort to try and find my mate and we put ourselves at the disposition of the authorities.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
It took a little while, but as soon as we were cleared by the police we entered Marcus vehicle and we headed to the Cullen’s house. We received several concerned expressions of sympathy while on our way to our car; people were really concerned about us, poor teenagers that witnessed such a horrid scene. Marcus did his role exemplarily well, supporting us and easing the worries of the town’s people by saying that he and the rest of the family would provide all the support and help needed.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
As we passed through the Quileute people I could sense at least two pups in there with some elders of the tribe. I was assaulted by their hostility, anger, hate and feelings of revenge and of course, their stench. I knew their developed senses had felt vampire hands in all of this and the pups were on high alert and clearly on the war path.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
Without drawing attention to us, Marcus told the two elder’s present, one of them was Charlie’s friend Billy Black, to follow us to the Cullen’s place, and left without waiting for their answer. This was not his first dealings with them and he knew they would follow to that neutral zone and that the angry pups would obey the orders of the tribe’s elder’s.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
While on our way I debriefed him as to what had happened and of what I had made to contain this possible exposure of our world and to secure my mate’s safety. He calmly agreed with all of my actions and gave me control of the entire Volturi guard to find my mate and total liberty of action.  
I knew why he was doing this, relinquishing his power over the guard to me. He knew that I had managed to keep my beast and myself in control and we both knew that the best way for me to continue to be in control and not going on a murdering rampage was for me to be in charge, to keep myself occupied and to start the effort of bringing my mate home, to me.   
Get my mate back. Back in our arms.  
Through our peripheral view we could see 3 enormous animal shapes following parallel to the car through the woods. The elder’s car should be on his way too. The dogs were impressive beasts known for their bad tempers. I wanted them to help in the search and then to comply with the new order as their elder’s had complied and respected the old status quo and the age old treaties between the shape shifters and the vampires. They really had no choice; they were hostages of the rest of their tribe and would do anything to survive, even if all the males of age had the mutated gene, they would be maybe 30 trained warriors.   
The tribe was small and the gene travelled only to direct descendents, and as far as we know it only to the males. They knew that the Volturi and their allies could take them easily and if they caused problems, well, we just had to put their species on the extinction list. No big loss for the world.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
Half way to the Cullen’s residence, we spotted Charlotte running in the woods. We slowed down slightly and she approached the car. I rolled my tainted window and told her to be on the lookout outside Isabella’s house to gain information of the situation that could help us solve this mess and to make periodical reports to Marcus.  
Marcus called Carlisle and told him that we knew that Charlie was dead and that he was to head to the house as fast as possible to attend the debriefing that was going to take place. He told him to tell Esme that we were expecting the company of some of the Quileute wolves.   
I was grateful for the calm and serenity that surrounded this man, my mentor, now in my darkest hour. I could only rely on my will, the calming emotions that he was sending on my behalf, and my almost certainty that Edward would not hurt Isabella. But the simple knowledge that she was alone with another male, in a place unknown to me, a male who was convinced that he had feelings for her, away of my castrating influence, was enough to drive me insane.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
We were greeted at the house by a frantic looking Esme, who hugged me, much to my displeasure; I had never fancied this kind of public displays of affection. I was not a teenager and she definitely was not my mother. My own sweet, loving mother was long dead and gone, killed by my own hand when I was a new born. I saw her taking in my new matting scent and a wave of surprise wash through her, momentarily submerging her constant emotions of worry and concern. She looked at me, surprise and worry evident on her face; she took me aside and whispered casting worried and fearful glances at Marcus.  
“Jasper, something is very wrong. Alice has been marked by Marcus. His scent is all over her and I believe she has been claimed as his. Chelsea is operating her gift on her nonstop and Jane and the other Volturi are guarding her. Marcus said to us when he called us back here that she is with him now, and she has confirmed it. She is dressed as he used to dress his play things; she is exposed to everyone’s eyes and she isn’t speaking to me or Emmet. He also said that Isabella was missing and Charlie is in a very critical condition. And I can’t find Edward. And you, you are mating? With whom? What is going on, my son?”  
Destroy the boy. Kill him.  
I really had no time to explain all of the events of the last twenty four hours to her and have to repeat myself in a few minutes. I turned my back on her, dismissing her hurt feelings at my attitude and went to stand besides Marcus.  
“I will explain everything later Esme, please go inside and lead everybody who is already here to the conference room, the rest will enter with us.” She nodded and went to hug Rose, confusion and worry swirling around her, but she did what I told her to do.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.   
Marcus and I waited outside for the wolves and Peter and Bastien were finishing the cover story of Isabella’s death, I could no longer see her truck, Alexis was already inside and I could sense her worry for me, but also her determination. I could sense the prideful presence of the Volturi guard, Alice numbness, Emmet and Rosalie’s apprehension, Esme’s fear and need for assurance as she invited everyone into the study/library where was situated the conference room.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.   
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.   
A few minutes later we heard the loud thunder of an old pickup truck and the stench of the Quileute’s wolves reached us as the truck came into the driveway, the elder’s from earlier and another one, by his old age probably I could presume that he was Ateara, the eldest of the tribe, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater inside, and 3 pups outside.  
Carefully, they got out of the vehicle and the pups surrounded them, snarling at us. I mustered my control and sent their way a subtle wave of calm. I could feel their apprehension, mistrust and downright hate, but I could also feel their fear of us.   
And that fear was intoxicating to me, as long as they fear the vampires and of our power, that fear can be manipulated to achieve their submission to us. That is my field of expertise, and I will not hesitate into use my power to break them and their pride. After all they have much to lose, besides their lives; they have to protect the lives of everyone that they love. Oh, yes, their weakness is the tribe and its survival, their woman and children. That will make them submit.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.   
I stepped aside and let my superior handle the situation, continuing with the manipulation of the emotional state of the wolves, sending calm, sense of security and trust their way. It actually helped me to block the constant growling inside my head made by my beast and the single thought that occupied his and my mind now. My role now was to protect my master if things got out of hand.  
“Greetings warm ones. Long ago we met and a treaty was made between you and the Volturi. I was there and my memory is long. Is the memory of your tribe as long as mine?”My master asked in his velvety tones, his accent thick but his English clear.  
I could feel what only can be called as his magic swirling around him, showing the elder’s that he wasn’t just a simple vampire. He was unbelievably powerful and a magical being by his own right. It was not difficult for me to see in him, in his cloak and with his aura of power and knowledge, not like one of the leaders of the Volturi, but as the druid high priest that he was in his human life, followed by thousands of disciples who were mesmerized by his magic, knowledge and charisma.  
Ateara stepped forward, and to my disbelief, bowed slightly, awe mingled with fear as he tried to feel more of the raw power that was surrounding us, coming from my master.  
“The memory of my people is as long as yours, cold one. You imposed the treaty upon us and we made up our part in it since then. I am the keeper of the stories of old. This attack to two of our people by a cold one is matter of war between us. Is the treaty made in the dawn of time destroyed?”  
“The treaty still stands, I give you my word. We are holding a meeting to resolve this problem with the Swans. As you may remember the treaty states that in return for our non interference in La Push reserve and freedom for the Quileute people, you would assist the Volturi and its allies whenever asked in matters of hunting down a renegade vampire or coven.”At this statement of my master all the pups started to growl loudly and preparing to jump. Immediately I took a defensive stance in front of Marcus.  
I heard the old man bark something in the Quileute language and the dogs backed down.  
“I may be old, but I am aware of the terms of the treaty, even if it goes against all of our beliefs. It was an agreement made under coercion a long time ago, and we had no chance but to comply with your terms. But nor I or the Council will go against the sacred word of our ancestors. We will help the hunt.”  
“Good, now that it’s settled, the elders and the leader of the pack must join us inside for the meeting, we must start preparations and some explanations are in order.” The growling started again, and this time one of the dogs phased back to a very naked human. He was a man in his mid twenties, dark complexion and radiating absolute mistrust and hatred towards us. He emanated an aura of command. I knew then that I had in front of me the leader of the pack.  
“I am Sam Uley, alpha of the pack and there is no way in hell that we go inside that house with you leeches.”  
Even before we could answer, the strange language of the Quileute elder made the dog retreat, showing profound hate and dissatisfaction. The look that the elder send his way was enough to make him submit.  
“You must forgive our protectors, cold one. The idea of us being inside that house with your kind is deeply disturbing for them. I will make a compromise though. I will go inside as well as the pack leader, but the others remain here, and if anything happens to us we will go to war.”He was feeling smug; maybe their numbers were greater than he led on. Foolish old man.  
“I give you my word as an elder of my people and as a sacred man that you will not be in any kind of danger what so ever inside, I will respond for your safety personally.”  
The elder nodded, and after some heated argument with the other members of the tribe, which ended by the lifting of a tribal staff by the old man that brought the immediate submissive stance of all the other Quileute, we made our way inside.  
I could still feel the strong emotions, but I felt also their courage as they walked slowly with us the path to the entrance stairs. My senses felt the incoming arrival of Peter and Bastien and I knew they would enter the house by the back door.  
It was time to get to work and to bring my woman back to me. My mate. My Isabella. My love.  
Yes. Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart to every one of you that reads and reviews my story, you know who you are, and I love you all for it.   
The chapters of this story are being betaed with a big delay by my sweet beta. I could wait for her but that would mean that you would have to wait even longer for the updates and it is taken too long already between chapters, so I hope you don’t mind the errors and mistakes, which are only mine. Once the reviewed version is ready I will replace the mistakes. Until then I ask for your comprehension.  
I would like also to tell you that I have a new story, it is called “The menace”, and it’s a Jasper x Bella, and it is my usual dark. So, you are welcome to go and check it out.

Chapter 21  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Jasper POV  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
My saving mantra was back in my mind while we walked inside the house. I could feel all the emotions inside the house and the cocktail was explosive for me, threatening my already week control.   
All I wanted was give up, grab Demetri and go on the hunt for my woman. But I could not, I had responsibilities and this was my first challenge ever since I was nominated as the governor. My guard counted on me and the Volturi’s eyes were on me too. But most of all, my mate needed me to keep my head as clear as I could to end her ordeal as soon as possible. She needed me to be the cold, unfeeling warlord that was my public persona, and to do what I was best at, strategize and planning.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
So, maybe now my saving mantra was what I needed to survive this. I could focus on it and do my job. I made a promise to myself witch my inner beast all heartily accepted. Isabella would never again leave my sight for as long as I lived, not for a second. I felt like a piece of my soul was missing, I had never felt such loss, not even when I had killed my beloved mother and lost my family.  
Get my mate back. Safe in our arms. Destroy Edward.  
We reached the conference room, and as I had predicted the head seat was settled for Marcus. Almost everyone was already seated but there were some places left for the two Quilleuts at the end of the table, who took them as if they were a dangerous animal; for Carlisle and for me next to Markus. I did not take any seat without my master’s permission. I took my place behind Marcus as protocol demanded and as a show of my true allegiances.   
My mate, my beautiful innocent mate. We will destroy Edward.  
I felt a little wave of guilt, sorrow and love directed to me and it was enough to take me from my saving mantra. I looked down and saw Alice, already kneeling by Marcus left side looking tired and weary. Marcus scent was all over her and the smell of sex coming from her was very strong. I tasted her emotions and I could feel the beginnings of detachment and indifference towards the things around her. Chelsea’s gift was wearing down her ties to the Cullen’s; in a few weeks she would be unable to leave Marcus and the Volturi even though she would always long for the life she had lost.   
She kept shooting quick fearful glances to Marcus and longing ones to me until a subtle hiss from Marcus put her in her place and she lowered her eyes. I felt the anger and sadness coming from the Cullen females in the room at Alice’s situation, but wisely they did not mention it to the males, that would not have been healthy for them. They knew that we males are always in control, always in charge, especially when we are someone like my master or me. The Cullen women were considered very lucky ones by the rest of the female vampire population.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
I did not know if he was going to put all in the clear now or not. I heard rustling and Carlisle walked in, looking weary and heartbroken, he sighed as he saw the disposition of the people at the table. Sadness and disbelief emanated from him as he took in Alice’s position and he took in her new scent. As he went to take his seat by Marcus right side, Marcus stopped him and turned to the table.  
“I would like for Jasper to take his rightful place by my side from now on, as he is the warlord and governor of the American continent, and the rightful representative of the Volturi in this land. His word is law and his law is absolute. Absolute obedience and compliance are required towards him at all times as is required towards the Volturi.” There it was, blunt and quick like his kills. The cat was out of the bag. I could feel his amusement at the Cullen’s and Quilleuts shocked faces and their feeling of betrayal. I could also feel the joy, anticipation and expectation of both my guard and the Volturi’s.  
“I have also taken Alice as mine, and both Jasper and she have agreed. I will not tolerate any questions about this at this moment. All of this will be explained in due time, now we have a more pressing matter. You are all aware of the disappearance of Isabella Swan, the killing of her father and the huge mess caused in this town by some members of the Cullen family. We are gathered here to decide what is going to be done to solve this crisis. So, I pass you my commander and your governor, Jasper Christian Whitlock, your new master. He will take charge of this situation and the Volturi guard present here is at his command. I expect from all of you the same obedience towards him that you have for the Volturi.” He smiled at me as he waved for me to take my seat at his right. Carlisle swiftly took a seat besides Esme, the incredulity and despair at the tumbling down of his world swirling around him.  
Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
I took a deep breath to steady myself. I let my inner soldier to take control of my actions. The disciplined and terrifying warlord was out to play.  
“I will summarize the situation, and I will not be interrupted. Isabella Swan is my mate. Alice and I were never mates. I allowed the deception of Isabella and Edward’s childish relationship to go on while I got hold of my thirst and I worked into building the foundations of the new order that my master’s the Volturi decided to implement more than a century ago.” I looked around the table to see if everyone was able to comprehend what was being said.  
Yes. Get my mate back. Destroy Edward.  
“I have decided last week to finally claim my mate as mine. As she is still human I had to proceed with care. I made the first steps of the mating yesterday and was taking it as slowly as possible. As some of you are aware my mate Isabella is special.”I said proudly.”She is capable in her human form to block some gifts. That is true for Alice’s and Edward’s gifts and the reason why Alice decided to betray me. She simply could not accept that she was not my mate. So and accordingly to her own confession to me a few hours ago, she willingly fed Edwards jealousy and childish behavior by showing him some specially selected visions of me and my mate, that made him break in into my mate’s house, kidnap Isabella and in the process kill her father.” I once again paused taking in the sorrow, anger, pain, disbelief, determination in the room, and let them pass by me as I hold on to my mantra.  
My Isabella’s eyes, her scent, her face in ecstasy, and her breathless I love you from last night.   
Get her back to us. Destroy Edward.  
No one dared to utter a word; they could probably feel my own whirlwind of emotions and felt better to be quiet, so I went on.  
“She is mine, she was born to be mine and I want her back. Alice is already being punished by her part in this. I want Edward punished to the full extent of the law, of all laws known to anyone on this table, both human, pack and vampire ones. I will give him no mercy, no lenience. I want Charlie’s death avenged, but I warn you all Edward’s life belongs to Isabella and me, the offended parts. Now, I will ask each and every one of you. Who. Is. With. Me?”I could not manage to keep the growl out of my voice, the need to go hunt my mate too much for me to control.  
I watched as the Volturi’s immediately raised their hands, the same for my trusted guards, who were beaming in pride. I saw Emmet looking deep into Rosalie’s eyes, before both raising their hands. I was glad that they were taking my side. I turned then to Carlisle and Esme, raising my eyebrows at them, making Carlisle sigh before answering my silent question.  
“I am sorry Jasper, it is all too sudden. We were not aware of any of this. But you cannot expect that we go on the hunt of my oldest son, your brother. He was our first companion and my conscience and my love for him would not allow it. That does not mean I do not which you success on retrieving Isabella, but I beg you compassion for my Edward. He is just a young, confused boy.”I went to speak but Marcus beat me to it, making me smile. Carlisle was in for a shame ride.  
“Without wanting to step on my commander territory I must say Carlisle, that you disappoint me. An innocent young girl in the first stages of being claimed as a mate, and her father, an innocent brave man are the victims of a foolish child you call son, and yet you refuse to see the truth. You have raised a spoiled child that doesn’t like to be denied anything. She was never his mate. You must take responsibility for your actions.”He said sternly, and Carlisle bowed his head in shame.  
“If you want to have a family and not a coven as you claim, then you have to raise the young ones well in the respect of the traditions of our race, of our kind, that you seem to despise so much. One of those sacred laws that even you don’t dare to challenge says “that you shall not touch another vampire mate once she is claimed, or in the process of being claimed by a male”, is it possible that he wasn’t aware of the laws of our kind? Haven’t you taught him anything?” His voice was steadily rising as his anger at Carlisle chosen path.  
“I smelled Jasper’s matting scent all over the Swans house, it will stay there for days and everyone with advanced senses can smell it. He knew, he was aware of what was taking place. You are responsible for the people that live in your house. So you are also responsible for this. You will stay in this house until the hunt is over and Jasper’s mate is safe, and you will place your family under the Volturi’s mercy.”He was seething at Carlisle hate and despise for what he was, but Marcus was right, all the Cullen’s except for Carlisle knew almost nothing of our laws, traditions and ways, Carlisle made sure of that in his obsession of being human.  
Carlisle nodded, incapable of saying anything else, his worry and fear for his family stronger than ever, Marcus looked at me and waved for me to proceed.  
“Peter, Alexis and Bastien, report.”I said, wanting this to get over with. Peter stood at attention, looking me straight in the eyes.  
“As you instructed us sir, we took Isabella’s blood from the basement refrigerators, and we took her truck. We made as if she was going sightseeing. We found a secluded road and we made the car went down the cliff, straight into the ocean; we did not use the blood because the sea water will wash everything. We made it appear that she was spit out by the driver’s door of the truck upon impact, the water is not deep in that spot and the truck can be seen underwater by anyone passing by. For all intents and purposes she fell into the ocean and is now dead, her body lost, I believe that the police will say that the cause of death may be either suicide or a freak accident.” He radiated smugness, and I knew it had been his idea. I really did not care, as long as my mate had no problems with the authorities once I got her back.  
“Very good Peter; Charlotte is at Isabella’s house gathering information. We need this information to reach the investigators as soon as possible; they were going to call the FBI.”  
Alexis stood. “Sir, I can go in my car and phone the authorities, reporting that I just saw a truck going through the cliff. And help Charlotte keep an eye on things. I can also retrieve some items from Isabella’s room, if you would like, sir.” I really, really liked this sweet girl.  
“Yes, you do that. Make sure no one see’s you. She loves her books and her music. Get some of her clothes too. Ah…and pictures from her, from her friends and family. Don’t take anything too obvious. And take also something from her father’s that can be meaningful to my mate. Go.”  
She smiled at me and was out the door.  
I turned to Marcus.  
“Master, I need to interrogate Alice. I need her visions. Even through the weird block that Isabella has, she may give us something useful.”In vampire etiquette, the polite thing to do is always ask the male for permission before talking to the female. He nodded, stood and picked Alice up, placing her by his side. She was as submissive as she could be, and I had never seen Alice like this. He placed a finger under her shin and lifted her head a little.  
“You know what to do, little one. Do not try to deceive me or I will punish you severely. It’s in your interest to redeem yourself for this mess you helped to create.”He told her firmly.  
We all saw how she shivered in fear of him and whimpered, and that made some of the Volturi chuckle. They were partial to showing fear, especially from your companion.  
Her eyes glazed over when she managed to reign on her emotions.  
“I see him surrounded by snow, trees, Oregon, Canada or Alaska, maybe.” Immediately I turned to Bastien.  
“Bastien, Emmet get on the road, run as fast as you can and go to the Denali’s. Approach stealthily, and keep your mind blank, in case he is there. If you spot Isabella call immediately for back up. Stay there until we call you. If you have to engage Edward in a fight you must remember to not think about your moves, he reads minds so fight on instinct, and protect my mate.”  
They were out the door even before I had finished. Both eager to help and to get into the action.  
“Rosalie you will take charge of moving, Esme, Carlisle, start packing the house. We are moving to my headquarters’ in Montana. Jane, Alec and Felix will help you. At the same time we will be seen in the community, I don’t want suspicious behavior. You are not to return to this house for many, many years, I want to house empty by the time the funeral services come, we will attend and then leave.” I turned my glare on them to show there was nothing else for them to do but to obey me.  
Then it was time for the wolves.  
“How many wolves can you lend to help the search?”  
The Quilleuts talked between them, shooting stares in my direction once and awhile.  
The elder one turned to me.  
“We want to honor the agreement made with the Volturi because it seems that you are the new power of your kind in here. But we must know first if you will honor the treaty made by our forefather’s?”  
Oh, fuck. I have other things to do.  
“Yes, you have my word as the governor of the American continent, and as a warrior that I will uphold any treaty celebrated between the Volturi and the Quileute pack, with my life. Now, I want your vow also, to respect my power and authority, and to grant help whenever I need.”It could work both ways.  
I could feel their displeasure as they eyed each other, but the defeat was clear around them. They were well aware of our power. The pups thought they could play us and find loop holes in this new order. Though luck.  
“Very well cold one. You have the word of me and my people and our descendents that we will uphold the old treaties, and we recognize you as the Volturi’s voice in this continent. We will grant you help whenever needed and we will seek your help whenever we need in deals with your kind.”  
“I accept.” I reached my hand over the table to shake his, cringing my noise at the smell coming from them all.  
“We will not leave our people unprotected, and we don’t have many wolves. Our pack leader will go with you, and stay until conclusion; he is a very good tracker. We have also decided to alienate young Isabella from the human race, as we know now that she will not remain human much longer.”  
“Good, then I need you to take this phone, and start tracking from Isabella’s house direction north. Follow the trail he might have left. He is on foot and he was carrying a weight, there must be tracks. He has maybe 4 hours on us. Call if you find anything relevant, the numbers are already recorded.” I tossed him a pre paid phone and with a nod he and the elder where outside.   
Obviously they were in a hurry to get out of our sight.  
I turned to Alice again, hearing what she was saying to Marcus.  
“I don’t see Bella; he is clear in my vision now. I see a cave… he is moving towards a cave. He is not making decisions. Ah… he is staying in the north, to hunt, Anchorage…shopping for Bella....I don’t know when.”Finally a break through; a corner of my mind scanned her emotions in search for any kind of deceit. I couldn’t find any. Defeat was all she was feeling. In a fraction of a second we were on our feet, adrenaline or its vampire equivalent rushing through our veins. The excitement was palpable and I was feeling hopeful for the first time.  
Get my mate back. Soon, soon she will be with us. And then…Destroy Edward.  
“Demetri, Peter you may have a difficult time tracking her, so pay attention. Pass the word around to everyone, we go to Anchorage. Master, I would like for you to take command and maybe represent the family in the ceremonies if we are not here in time.”  
He nodded.  
“Go, go get your heart and soul, my son.” I didn’t need to be told twice. I was out the door quicker than lightening, the other two hot on my trail. The hunt for my mate was on.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
I would like also to tell you that I have a new story, it is called “The menace”, and it’s a Jasper x Bella, and it is my usual dark. So, you are welcome to go and check it out, and maybe you can leave a review or two.  
Hopefully my beta Alexis danaan will correct this chapter sometime later on. I just don’ want you to wait too long between updates. Meanwhile please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes.  
And today’s chapter is a surprise treat especially for all of you that have reviewed this story. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 22  
The Warlord’s Mate

Edward POV  
I looked down at the unconscious bundle I held tightly in my arms while I ran full speed to Alaska. Instinctively I held her closer to me; I knew that it was far too cold for her here so up north and in the wild. She had only a dress robe on her naked body. But I had to get her away from Forks and from the evil that had set foot in there, as fast as I could, and I had not taken anything for her to dress, apart from the comforter that was in the back of her father’s chair.   
I had wrapped her in it to keep her warm after I had injected the chloroform into her delicate veins, something that had pained me very much to do.  
It had been necessary though, to make her stop fighting me. I was going to thank Alice later, for the tip she gave me to take a syringe with chloroform with me when I went to Bella’s house because she would be irrational and would not listen to me.   
A few hours earlier in my house, after Bella’s incomprehensible outburst at me in the morning, Alice had showed me her visions and I knew I had to protect my mate against the demon that wanted her. She stayed with me while I tried to reign in my anger and said that I had to take Bella as far away from here and as far away from Jasper as I could, or the future I wanted with her would be forever lost. I had said goodbye to my sister and took off to make preparations to save my beloved, I told Alice I would be back later.  
I had been back much later that night and I had seen Alice through the eyes of the thing that held her. She was in a terrible situation, almost naked showing to everyone how her body had been terribly abused. She was unconscious, no doubt due to her ordeal, which seemed odd because we are vampires, we don’t faint.   
It was obvious to me that she was being held against her will by a horrible Volturi monster to be handed to another monster. Apparently Jasper had sold her to Marcus Volturi to be his slave, if I was correct in my reading of the creatures mind. My poor, innocent sister.  
Marcus was an evil greater than Jasper himself.   
He was an abuser, a rapist, a sadistic man who thrived on the pain and humiliation of young women, whom he manipulated into living with him and his unholy ways. The poor things were striped from their minds, their self esteem and off their dignity becoming sex driven slaves who did everything for his attention.   
His thoughts about women were so disgusting and twisted that on the one occasion that I met him I did not even addressed a word to him, refusing ostensibly all his attempts to befriend me. I did tell Carlisle that his taste in friends really needed to be reviewed. It would do him or the family no good to associate with that kind of perverted and sinful people.   
I made perfectly clear to everyone that I would not taint myself by talking with this thing or even to be in the same place as he or his kind, and made all that I could to make him and all the Volturi to feel very much unwelcome to our house and family. My attitude earned me some frowns and glares from Carlisle, but I ignored them.   
After all Carlisle’s behavior towards Esme was sometimes almost animalistic and repulsive. Downright shameful and disrespectful in the way he let his inner monster to physically abuse his mate.   
Even if she seemed like to be taken that way in front of everyone. The memories of those occasions always make me shudder.  
However, one thing puzzled me. Even though everyone was aware of Marcus disgusting way of life, he was revered by everyone who knew him. The thoughts I picked up from random people, some of whom I used to consider as good, decent friends, showed him as a sort of kind spiritual adviser and counselor for the vampire world. He was seen as very wise ancient vampire, a role model in the vampire world, and was considered the heart of the Volturi.  
I could never, would never be able to see him as more than a sick, perverted, satanic man, who should never have been born, and whose soul must be seated right next Satan himself.  
He refused to believe in God all mighty, instead he worshiped a nameless Goddess, creator of Earth and humanity. He believed in the sorcery of ancient, dark and ungodly times, and he practiced it still.  
Most of the vampire world following him in this supposed religion.   
Sorcery, paganism, blood and sex rituals, raw sex and lust were all he preached and practiced. Things about the man belonging to nature under the eye and in the heart of his so called goddess; He urged vampires to take example from the way the animals lived and to revere them as the closest thing to the primordial times when gods, men and animals were one and lived in harmony.   
He even negated the sanctity of marriage as the rightful place to indulge in intimate relations, saying that sex was a gift of life and of the gods to man and should be enjoyed without rules or care by everyone. That the human body was made to feel pleasure and that by seeking sexual pleasure and enjoying sex men and women could touch the very core of the creator and reach heaven.  
He was the prophet of all things that lead to anarchy and depravity. He was the main contributor to the loss of morality in an already depraved and monstrous race; and it seemed I was the only one to see this, no matter how much I made my knowledge known to the others in my family.  
It was impossible to free Alice that night. I would set Alice free from her disgusting jailer and horrible destiny once I had dealt with the dark demon that had caused all this inconvenience. Even the Volturi were no match for my skills, of that I was sure. No matter how rude, offensive and inconvenient I was with them, they had never dared to attack me. Obviously they feared my gift and my skills, and if I was overpowered Carlisle and my family would side with me. After all we, those who keep their humanity and feed from animals are a superior kind of vampires.  
I bid my time and swallowed my anger when I felt the demon inside my beloved’s room. I did not go inside nor did I get too close. I could not provoke a fight inside a house harboring humans and in a street with neighbors. That could make the Volturi intervene before I had taken Isabella to safety, and before I was prepared for them. I managed to leave unwatched by the monster. I went to hunt and only come back around 8.oo in the morning.   
The window of my beloved’s room was closed and I knew I had to break the front door to get in the house. I noticed a foul scent but once again I paid no mind, maybe a wolf had been near the house. My focus was my beloved.   
I had been so preoccupied by the horrible visions that my sweet sister Alice had shown me and by the knowledge that the demon had spend the night with my love, that I did not even thought to check if anyone in the house was awake, even after I saw Charlie’s cruiser in front of the house.   
My love’s father caught me when I broke through the front door, jumping in surprise and dropping his cup of coffee, immediately screaming at me all sort of profanities and reaching for his gun; really the man had no education at all. Bella came down a few seconds later alerted no doubt by the noise of our arguing. I could see that she had recently taken a bath and her hair was wet. She joined her father in his anger at me. To my utter surprise.  
It had puzzled me her resistance and apparent displeasure to my presence in her house, and her attitude had in turn fuelled my anger even more.   
Through my enhanced senses I could see right through the thin dress gown that she had covering her naked body. I knew it was Summer time but it was highly inappropriate of her to be like this in front of two males, even if one of them was her father. I would tell her that later so that she learned to preserve her modesty and decency as is fitted to my girlfriend.   
That thought was all but obliterated though when I saw the bruises all over her body and the sight made me want to cry and to kill and destroy at the same time.   
My pure angel was not pure anymore, at least not pure like me.   
She had been touched in places I had never seen or touched her and if I am honest I had never thought she possessed. She is just so pure that I am blissfully content when I chastely kiss her and just thinking of the gruesome physical acts that everyone in this immoral age seems so found of, makes me a little sick.  
She had been abused, violated. And the person in her room last night had been my former brother, Jasper. I had felt him in there, it was difficult to believe that he had done this to her. Despite Alice’s visions and warnings, a small part of me couldn’t believe it.   
My rage went up a few notches. He would pay for this sin against me.  
Manly hand prints were all over her perfect skin. I really hoped that those bruises would be gone in a short period of time. They were not nice to look at, not only because they remembered both her and me of what happened last night, but because it blemished one of the things I loved most about her, her perfect alabaster skin. She looked like the porcelain dolls that my dear mother was so found off and that I always admired from afar. She would once again be my doll, once I got the world ridden of this beast.  
It was obvious to everyone who saw those bruises that Jasper had abused her in terrible ways. And I would most certainly be taking pictures of her bruised body once I got her to safety to show everyone the state I found her in, and therefore prove this demon’s actions against me and my beloved.   
Yet, what was also strange was that it seemed that Bella was very angry at ME, me of all people. She babbled nonsense’s, saying that we were over, that she had ordered me to stay away of her life and that she loved Jasper with all her heart and always did. And that she was his and could never belong to no one else.   
How could that be, if her blood sang for me and me only, and her mind is silent to me surely to bring me my much needed peace in this immortal life. She was mine even before she was born, it was obvious to everyone. All what was left for us to do is to be married in church to make it official.  
Silly innocent girl, Jasper is Alice’s. After all they are married. Even if he isn’t a good husband to her, and he doesn’t treat her like she deserves. It was difficult for me to see him ordering Alice around all these years and forcing her to do despicable sexual things to him, sometimes in front of all of us. But she loves him, and so he gets away with everything he does to her. She even let him physically punish her for misbehaving.  
I still cringe at the memory of her screaming at this demon husband, begging him to stop hurting her.  
He truly was a monster, a killer, an assassin wordy of figuring between the worst demons that ever walked this land of god.  
And Bella went on and on with her silly rant, saying for me to get out of her house and not listening to me when I told her that she was in danger and that Jasper was going to hurt her. That we had to get away from Forks immediately. It was the only way to protect her.   
All of this in the presence of her father who was trying to stop me from reaching her to sooth her troubled and obviously damaged mind. I really started to fear for her sanity. It was evident that she was under so much shock due to her ordeal last night that she couldn’t think strait.   
This was making me angrier by the minute. She was behaving like a disobedient child.   
I took a moment to calm myself out of my worried angry state.  
I took a deep breath and then, I really smelled her.   
Gone was the wonderful scent of my singer, the heavenly scent meant all for me, made only for me in the whole world. From her most private place came a faint, but definitely there male scent. The same scent that was all around and in the house. Even in the surrounding areas of the house, was in her, in all of her skin!   
It was Jasper’s scent. Come to think of it all in here reeked of him in the strangest yet strong way, like if his scent had just become stronger and it held a repulsive quality in it. That is how it felt to me at least; it made me want to puke and to get away from the smell as fast as I could. In a very strange, bizarre way it frighten me, making me think of something forbidden.  
I had never smelled anything like that in all my years, it felt like he was marking something, like when the dogs pee on several trees to mark their inner territory, so strange. I never knew vampire’s scent could be this strong or this repulsive.   
Maybe he ate something that was not good for us, maybe bad blood? I was glad I did not smell like that though, it would be difficult to live with myself. I almost had to close all my senses to be able to stay inside the Swan house now that I was aware of it because it was so strong. He definitely will not go back to live in the Cullen’s house smelling like that, even if he is forgiven for his trespasses against me and my love and he survives my wrath for what he did.  
I come to a halt in my musings when I sensed Isabella starting to stir in my arms. It had been a few hours since I gave her the chloroform, and she was starting to awaken. I made a quick calculation and looked around me. I saw a small cove in the rocks, well hidden and free of snow.   
I looked up and saw a storm forming and night falling. Oh, dear lord, I needed to take her to my hiding place where it was clean and dry. I could build a fire and warm her up. If only she did not had that disgusting scent on her, clinging to her body. It made breathing near her difficult. Her new scent repulsed me, but I would not give up her.   
She was mine after all, and I believe the foul smell would go away in time. Maybe if I make her bathe very often.  
We were near Anchorage, maybe 100 miles away. It was a good spot to hide, once I got to where I wanted to go. An abandoned bear cave I had found in one of my hunts. It was the perfect place to keep her safe. I put her on the ground and after checking her vital signs I injected another dose of the drug. It made her asleep instantly.  
I picked her up and went on the run again. I was close.   
The cave came into sight after an hour. It had a big boulder on its entrance to stop the wild life from coming in. I laid Bella on the ground and took the bolder aside. It was clean and dry inside, and the things I had left here last time were still in place.   
I picked Isabella up again and laid her on the small cot I had against one of the stone walls, and covered her with the sleeping bag I had bought some years ago. I lighted the electric lamp in one of the corners and I made a quick assessment.   
I needed water and food for her. I needed also some clothes for her. I could not be in her presence with her almost naked, we were not married and even then that was just inappropriate. I could feel the temperature dropping and using some wood from the entrance of the cave I quickly built a fire in the wall in front of her.  
She would sleep until morning so I decided to go for a quick hunt and then go to the village nearby to buy the first supplies for her. Later, maybe in two or three days I would diminish the quantity of drug to give her and I would explain all she needed to know. I would go then to Anchorage in order to buy all I needed to make the cave more suitable for my Bella.   
After all she would be here for a while with me, sharing a life, depending on me and my skills as a provider. We would read together, and take long walks together hand in hand, we would talk and I would impress her again with my knowledge of the world. This was just what we needed; some quality time alone, for her to forget those stupid, silly notions that she had on her mind now.  
I was almost giddy at the thought.   
Of course I would also have to start planning Jasper’s demise by my own hands. I would defy him for a fight till death. I knew that fueled by my hate and righteous indignation against him I would win. My superior skills are on my side; I am faster, younger and I can read his mind. The demon won’t stand a chance and would pay for what he had done to my love and to me.  
I just hoped her father would not cause me too much trouble for these events. I know he must be very mad and angry with me, for what I had done. I still don’t get why he was so mad at the time… I mean trying to shoot me? Why? All I ever wanted was to protect Bella, just like him.  
I know I was a little impulsive when I pushed him aside and maybe I used a little bit more of strength than needed. I hardly saw what happened to him when I threw him of my path to Bella, because I was so focused on her, who was screaming at me like she had never done before. But nothing too bad had happened to him, I believe.   
He was a man, a sheriff, and therefore used to be manhandled. I don’t think he was hurt too badly while he lay on the bottom of the stairs, maybe some broken ribs, I did not even smelt blood coming from him.   
And…I mean it was his fault standing in front of me with a gun. I was already having a hard time concentrating and keeping my anger at bay because of the situation. Bella wasn’t helping either, screaming like a maniac and refusing to see reason, or listen to me.   
That was when I had had enough of her behavior and I had reached her and pulling the syringe against her neck, I injected the chirurgical chloroform, to calm her; after all I had a medical degree too. I knew I would not damage her too much by this, and it was what she needed. She immediately went limp and I took her in my arms.   
Where Isabella truly belonged.   
I turned to Charlie, listening to his frantic heartbeat, no doubt due to adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was conscious, but very angry.  
“Chief Swan, I promise you that I will keep her safe until the danger is gone. Then I will bring her home and I will talk to you about my intentions with her. I promise you my intentions are honorable. Don’t worry about her, in a few weeks she will come home.”  
Well, minus my act of unwilling violence against her father, which I will profusely apologize once I can defeat the evil that Jasper represents, all had gone well. I am sure he will forgive me in time, once he sees how happy Bella is.  
I had made it; she was safe from those demons.   
I checked her again and in an impulse decided to take the pictures of her marred body right away, fearing that the bruises would fade and would not be so impressive later. Without looking much to her body and feeling ashamed to be exposing her like this, I opened her dressing gown and with my phone camera I took as many pictures as I could.   
I made sure to photograph all the bruises while I maintained my chastity. I moved her around lifting her up by her arm so that she was clearly visible and the proof of her abuse could be seen by all. When I was satisfied I redressed her and tucked her in her bed.  
I walked outside the cave’s entrance and I gathered more wood for the fire. I made sure the fire would last a few hours. Then I went outside and I put the bolder again against the entrance effectively sealing the way in; I left a slight opening at the top to let enter some light and air and for the smoke to leave. She would be fine for some hours. I started to run feeling better than I had since two days ago. I had my love, my life, my existence with me and she was safe!  
While I ran I thought of her; she is so beautiful, so innocent.   
But now that beauty and innocence were tainted, her body, and her beautiful mouthwatering scent tainted.   
Tainted by a monster!  
By the person I thought of as a brother, the brother I will kill to protect my beloved.   
Jasper, the embodied definition of everybody’s worst nightmares; I had to stop a shiver at the things I saw in Alice’s mind. And I had to block my memory the recall of the things I saw through the years of living with him. He had only three loves in his life: war, death and destruction.   
And now, he was hell bent in destroying all that I cherished in the world.   
My mate, the woman that one day will be my wife. The woman that the god al mighty finally decided to put in my path to ease my lonely life. I would not let him take her away from me. I would not let him destroy or taint her anymore. I would protect her. After all I was her savior and she would love me all the more for it.

Jasper POV  
I ran.   
And I ran fast.   
And I ran harder.   
Nothing on my mind as the thrill of the hunt took my senses by storm and left nothing in its path but instinct and need.   
My brain send me an impulse. Hunger, need for sustenance.   
I would need to feed to be stronger. The time for veggie food was over.   
Time to cut the deceptions and the weaknesses, and get back to my natural food source, human blood.  
Two heart beats.   
Five miles away, male and female, alone in the woods, camping.   
By a fire. Calm and peaceful.  
Awareness.  
Surprise, fear, pleading, pain. Screaming.  
Blood. Red. Thick. Sweet. Rich.   
Feeding, nourishing, filling, fulfilling.   
Perfect. Blissful, heavenly.  
So long, so long without it.   
One more pull, and another, and another, again and again.   
More. And more.  
Sated. I ran.   
Get my mate. My Isabella. Destroy Edward.

AN/Well, did you enjoy this? Let me know what you think of Eddie boy actions and thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
A/N I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart to every one of you who reads and reviews my story.   
This story is kindly being pre read by Savage Grace, who gives me some very valid inputs and helps me anyway she can. Thank you so much.   
And it is being betaed from this chapter on by mama4dukes, who has taken a little of her busy time to help me and I cannot thank her enough. If you can go and check her stories, they are amazing.  
I would like also to tell you that I have a new story, it is called “The Menace”, it’s a Jasper x Bella, and it is my usual dark. So, you are welcome to go and check it out.

Chapter 23  
The Warlord’s Mate  
Isabella POV  
Weightless…  
Dreamless…  
Nothing…  
Daddy…  
Edward…  
Jasper…Daddy…  
Slowly I awake. My body is a ball of pain. My mind is a clouded fog where my thoughts don’t seem to stay. I reach on to hold something, just to keep awake, but my arms don’t move.  
I can’t feel my extremities; my hands and legs seem nonexistent as I try to move them to no avail.   
Thinking is a difficult thing to do now. How long have I been like this? In this darkness? In this limbo?   
Time is irrelevant in this darkness, but after awhile I feel that the darkness is becoming less oppressive. My senses slowly return to me along with some feeling to my body.  
I smell smoke. I see a rough stone roof over my head.  
Smoke? Stone? Where am I?  
A shadow moves in the limit of my eye sight…a cold hand caresses my check.  
A velvety voice speaks,”Relax Bella, you are safe…you are with me…he can’t get to you anymore.”  
But the velvet of that voice does not bring safe with it, it brings fear and pain and anger.   
Oh!!! So much anger.   
Edward!!!  
Memories flood me, breaking through the fog that resides in my brain…seeing Edward in my house, Charlie trying to protect me…Charlie flying…crashing to the ground, not moving.   
Jasper…my Jasper…where is he? Fear and anguish sweep through me.  
I remember screaming…and now, I don’t know if the screaming is coming from my memories or if it comes from my sore, thirsty throat. But the sound just keeps going on and on, loud as the thunder I hear.   
Jasper. I whisper his name to myself.  
With the sound, adrenaline comes rushing and my mind is almost free clinging to that name, while my body screams in pain, and anger, and hate, and despair.  
Jasper.  
His name is a prayer giving me hope…Jasper, Jasper!!!   
He will come to me. He will come to save me. I know it in my very soul, so I concentrate with all my might on him, on his face, on his smell, on his power, on his love for me as he showed me last night when he took me as his, until he is all I can apperceive in my mind. I concentrate on been seen, on being able to tame this thing that makes me invulnerable to vampire gifts. Maybe if I try it hard enough they’ll manage to find me.   
My Jasper. My mate. My love. My man. My one and only. Find me. Save me.  
The shadow, Edward, comes again, taking my arms and shaking me hard…this time screaming at me to stop. Edward…  
A sting in my arm…and then the bliss of darkness, with a name on my lips…Jasper.

Jasper POV

I ran.   
I ran like I had never run before with the other two hot on my trail, the human blood I had consumed giving me the extra speed and strength I needed.   
My thoughts were all consumed by the hunt and by my mate; her scent, her eyes, her mouth, her emotions, her love for me. My mantra was long gone as my beast took control of my body and of my soul. Edward was fast but I, I was running with the wrath of hell in my heart, vengeance clawing at my own soul.  
I would do anything to have her back with me. I would kill, molest, hurt, torture and destroy to have her back in my arms again. Faintly I heard Peter calling the others to tell them the news. I could feel Demetri extending his ability to sense the tenor of Edward’s mind and surpass the block of my mate’s ability.  
My Isabella…  
We arrived in Alaska when dawn was approaching. Anchorage was a few miles ahead of us, it’s lights illuminating the darkness of the cold tundra.  
It had been almost a day since my mate was taken from me; a day alone with another male, a day in which she may have been injured, a day in terrible conditions, and a day without me - day without my love for her.  
I shook these thoughts out of my mind as I came to a stop, Demetri and Peter stopping right beside me.  
“Peter, contact everyone. Tell them to make a large perimeter around the city with intersecting patrols, establishing a tight grid. Tell them to try to stay on the tree tops to camouflage their scents. I want to know when, how and why all supernatural creatures in this region move. I want control on the airports and roads. I want constant contact and reports from you. I am going to call Marcus. Demetri have you picked up something?”He was tilting his head from side to side, looking much like a dog playing with a supersonic whistle; it would be funny if I was not so worried.  
“Sir, I don’t know. I had a clear tone from Edward a few miles ago here in the north, but then it was gone. I have been feeling this once in a while, a few hours apart. It’s almost like someone cleared the sky for some minutes, and then clouded it again. A faint impression remains too. It’s too faint to pin point a precise location. All I know is that we did right coming here, they are definitely around here up north.”  
As much as it angered me, we had to play the patience game.  
“Keep going, keep trying, he will be out of my mate’s range sometime and then we will be on to him.”  
I picked my phone and called Marcus. He answered after a few seconds.  
“Hello my son, any luck yet?”  
“No, Master. Demetri got some glimpses. We know he is here but we can’t get a location. We will have to wait. Has Alice come with something new?”  
“No, I have been making her concentrate, but her vision hasn’t changed. I don’t believe that she’ll try to betray me; it wouldn’t be good for her. However, you know her as well as I do, that she isn’t to be trusted at this moment – therefore, do not relay on her to help in finding your mate.” he sighed, clearly unhappy with this.  
“I know, I understand, thank you Master. How are things going in town?”  
“Well it seems your plan worked. A phone call was received saying that a red truck matching Isabella Swan had lost control and dived into the ocean. A search party for Isabella’s body is going on as we speak. An investigation is being held to assess what happened at the Swan’s house. The whole mess is being considered a bizarre and sad event. The whole town is mourning the fates of Chief Swan and his beloved daughter. “He paused and I heard a faint whisper talk near the phone, but could not figure what he said.  
“Charlotte has just informed me that a memorial will be held in City hall for the Swan’s and I think that we will all attend except you and Edward. You’ll be too traumatized by the situation – making it necessary for you to go and seek comfort from family outside of Forks. We’ll let slip that Edward is currently under evaluation at a psychiatric hospital in Seattle, incapable of dealing with the loss of his girlfriend. You’d better send Emmett back here.”Good, all is working as I had predicted and as I suspected my Master’s help in Forks was invaluable.  
Marcus continued with his update.  
“The whole house is packed and ready to go except for the living room. After all we need to keep up with appearances. We will leave as soon as the funeral services are held. Her mother has been informed and is due to arrive today. She is quite distraught by everything and Esme will be supporting her. It is possible that the authorities will want to speak to you again, my son. I will arrange it with time for you to spare, don’t worry.”  
“Thank you, Master. We are keeping a perimeter and watching for when the little weasel will be out of my mate’s range. Then Demetri will find him. I will keep you informed Master.”  
“Very well, my son, Ah, and Alexis says that she has done all you’ve asked and managed to get inside Bella’s room. She picked up some books, clothes and pictures from her youth and from her parents and family. She also took some things from Charlie, nothing too noticeable. All is being packed right now with your things. See you soon, my son.”  
After Marcus ended the call I said to the others that since the weather would be overcast today, I would need to go into town and buy some things for my girl. I needed some time alone. They just nodded while they worked their best to accomplish my orders. My running around would also serve to see if my grid was well established. But I needed to disguise my scent.  
In the outskirts of town I found a car dealership. I bought a large Jeep with tainted windows. It would be useful for observing the town and for getting around so I could purchase what I needed for Isabella.  
I, now, stood at the top of the highest building in Anchorage. Somewhere out there my mate is alone and afraid. I feel the need to howl, to hurt and destroy. I have an urge to go on a killing spree so that all this hate and anger leave my body and maybe then, whatever deity exists out there will pity me and give me some peace and grant me back my mate.  
Isabella.  
I was rubbing my chest when my phone rang.  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Sir, since you are in town you better buy a first aid kit…” My roar was so wild that he stopped talking, all I could see was red, and it took me a while to stop shaking and to control my anger.  
“Why?”  
“I am sorry sir; I did not mean to say it like that. She is alive, that much I know. I have been thinking about this. I think she has been drugged, it is the only explanation for the briefest glimpses of Edward that Demetri is having. We know she did not go with Edward willingly, and we know that the boy did not kill her. How could he carry her here if she was conscious? You have staked your claim on her, and she had accepted it, she has been marked with your mating scent. She never loved Edward, she loves you. So to get Isabella to comply with his insanity without using violence against her, he must have drugged her. I have a feeling that whenever she comes out of the drug induced stupor she is in, she tries to make herself visible to us. Maybe she is somehow able to unconsciously control her shield?”  
He had a point. My Isabella was a smart girl and a fighter, even if she was a human. She was being subdued somehow and he only could do that if she didn’t put up a fight. That means that he had premeditated this violence against her. To drug an innocent woman…I am going to make the fucking, sleazy bastard pay for that.   
She was fighting Edward and at the same time helping us the only way she could. She knew that we had a hard time using our gifts on her; we all had mentioned it to her several times.   
This was it, she must be conscious when we get the brief glimpses of Edward. We could start to get a hold on the times between the glimpses of Edward to try to approach her location. I heard a slight noise and I remembered that I had Peter on the phone.  
“You are right. We need to time the intervals when he is visible to Demetri, and from there try to get a fix on his position. Is Demetri with you?”  
“Yes sir. It is already done. Demetri has been feeling Edward every six hours, give or take a few minutes.”  
“Very well Sergeant. Call Marcus; tell him what is going on and to make Carlisle prepare all we need to treat my mate for the affects of the drug. Ask him what kind of drug Edward may have gotten his hands on and then tell him to prepare all the antidotes and all that is needed to fix her. Contact me if there are any new developments.”  
I hang up. It was too much. Isabella drugged, at his mercy, he could do anything with her.   
Anything, I growled at the thought.  
She was defenseless, helpless, maybe in pain. I clutched my chest where my undead heart lay feeling the pain of her absence.   
I noticed that my beast had stopped its constant ramblings. He too was helpless without the only thing apart from the pain, death and destruction that made him feel alive. We were both lost without our mate and now I understood the true power of mating.   
It was true that it’s hold had the power to bring a man like me to his knees, but I could not let the pain and the anger control me. Isabella needed me to survive this. I picked up my phone and called Emmet. He answered on the first ring.  
“Yes, Jasper.”  
“Emmet. You are needed in Forks. They are holding a memorial for Isabella and for her father and all the family except for me and Edward must be present. Marcus needs you to help him. You know that Carlisle is under probation now, so I need you to help Marcus and represent us - the brothers.”I spit the name. Emmet may be my brother and friend, but not that little fucker. However in the name of appearances we had to play the game.  
“Fuck man. I don’t want to go. I want to stay here and help you.” I knew that, but now he was more useful in another place.  
“I know, but I need you there now. Go and report to Marcus.”  
“Okay. See you soon. You will get her back, Jasper. Just save me a piece of Edward.”  
“I will, if there is anything left.”  
I ended the call. It was time to go and buy her some warm clothes. Maybe something to eat too. If she is being drugged so often, that means that she is not eating well and she is weak. And I needed to buy the first aid kit as well.  
Three fucking days.  
Three days of waiting.  
Seventy two hours of anticipation, of pain, of hate.  
Three days, four hours, twenty seven minutes and fifty seconds now without her. Three days knowing exactly when she was being drugged and possibly abused.  
I was going insane. We had regrouped around Demetri and ran patrols every hour. No one wanted to be near me. Peter had payed the price for intruding on my anger, by losing an arm and getting a new scar.  
Emmet and the family had attended the memorial organized in collaboration with City hall and the Cullens – Marcus, to be precise. It had been a beautiful but quiet and painful affair, the entire town, united in grief; the events were recorded on tape by Alec.   
Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had presented their eulogies for Bella. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater had done the same for Charlie.   
The causes of death had been declared in Bella’s case an accident and the search for her body were halted after two days due to the heavy under water currents, and the investigation was suspended. Charlie’s death was declared a homicide, possibly an intruder that he had surprised and fought with. An investigation was being held but so far nothing had been found and the police had no leads.  
The town had declared a two days mourning period over the deaths of the respected chief and his young daughter. Flags were flown at half staff and the Cullens had made their part and played their role as grieving friends of the Swans.   
Rumors had been made to circulate in town that Forks held too many painful memories for everyone in the Cullen family and with Edward being mentally unstable due to his girlfriend’s death, and being transferred to a mental institution located in Italy for treatment, after an alleged suicide attempt, the best thing to do to help him was to sell the house and move there.  
Everyone understood and, though Doctor Cullen and his family were to be sorely missed, life in the little rainy town of Forks was slowly going back to normal. The funerals were to be held today and then the vampires would be gone from Forks - Forever. I would not allow the Cullens any more of their human charade. It was over. It was enough. It had coasted too much in pain and suffering.  
We had managed to close in on Edward. He had been careless lately, letting Bella out of the drug for periods up to half an hour, and he was visible enough to be tracked. We had established a fifty miles radio, and we were closing on him. If only it was not at the coast of the health of my mate. The next time Bella was awake we would jump on him.  
Just a few more hours.

Isabella POV  
Jasper, help me. Please my love, find me and help me. I thought to myself as hard as I could as I tried to get up from my cot, Edward’s arm around me as he helped me up. I could not help but to flinch at his touch. His scent, once so sweet was now a disgusting smell that made me cringe anytime it hit my nose. I hated Edward, for the first time in my life I hated someone to a near homicidal degree.  
He has been drugging me, regularly and shamelessly, supposedly to help me cope with my ordeal. The truth though? He sticks the needle in my arm every time he loses his patience with me and tires of listening what I have to say to him. He simply doesn’t listen. I tried to tell him to let me go. To let me go and see Charlie, that he must be so worried about me - that he doesn’t deserve this.  
I have screamed, pleaded, begged and demanded for him to set me free and let me go to Charlie. But he just does not listening. He launches himself on endless ramblings about protecting me from the demons that will take my soul and condemn me to hell - that even my father was under their control. He was convinced that it was his duty as my boyfriend and future husband to see to my safety and well being, to keep my soul safe, to preserve my innocence and purity.  
All the love I had for him, as platonic as it was, has now changed into hate. I hate him. I hate what he is doing to me. I hate that he has probably injured Charlie badly and did not even care to help him. I hate how he blinds himself to reality.  
In my anger and hate towards him I told him everything. Or I screamed at him, more precisely.  
I screamed in his face at how I never made my feelings known to anyone because I did not want anyone to suffer and that I wanted to be near Jasper, even if he was married to Alice. I told him how I was not so naïve to not know that my presence within the Cullens depended solely on my relationship with Edward.  
I told him that he was not in love with me, but with the idea of me, with the idea of having finally someone so that he didn’t have to be alone, to finally have someone at his side. I told him how it annoyed me to be with him and his last century morals. How I hated to see him treat me like if I was a flower, when I was more than able to fend for myself, like I had done for years before he came into my life.  
I told him of my joy and utter happiness when jasper returned those feelings and staked his claim on me as his mate; how my body had melted and molded into him, knowing he was his master, how my soul longed for him even in my sleep.  
When Edward just dismissed my feelings as a mere manipulation of Jasper, and my words as the ramblings of a traumatized woman, I mocked him by telling him how Jasper had made me a woman on the night he spend with me, how he made me scream his name until my throat was raw - how my skin had the marks of his hands and how my body was flooded with his scent.   
This, more than anything drove Edward wild and now my arms harbored a new set of marks where he grabbed them to shake me into seeing some sense. These new bruises, that I make a point to show him whenever I am awake, just to see his pained look, are not the result of an act of love and passion but are the result of an act filled with anger and hate.  
He tried to make me bathe and I refused. I could smell Jasper on me. It was a source of comfort and a source of strength. I would not let him take this from me.   
Then, he changed tactics, and when I woke up the next, I was soaked to the bone and my skin was raw as if it had been submitted to a hard scrub. He had bathed me, and this knowledge lead to another round of screaming and fighting the bastard which resulted in a badly hurt hand and wrist from when I had hit him in the face.   
My violent outburst was followed by another period of darkness and oblivion. When I woke up the next time from my drug induced stupor, my hand had been fixed and braced, and I welcomed the throbbing pain. It helped me to clear my mind and to focus harder on being found. I knew deep in my heart that jasper was looking for me.  
He had scrubbed me raw two more times while I was unconscious, but he could not get rid of the scent. Jasper scent was in me, inside of me, and even though I no longer could feel it, I could see in his face that he could feel it still. Every time he came close to me his nostrils flared and his face scrunched up in revulsion.   
“Why Edward?” I tried to reason with him one last time before he drugged me again.  
“I have to protect you, even if it is from yourself my love.”  
“Don’t call me that Edward, please. I am no longer yours. You know I belong to Jasper. You can smell him in me. Edward, he could only mark me this way if he was my mate, you never did this because you are not my mate… please…listen to me, let me go. I promise you that nothing will happen to you.”  
“You don’t know what you are talking about my love. He fed you lies. I am aware of everything regarding vampires and I never heard of anything like that. I even was there when Emmet mated with Rosalie and it didn’t involve this disgusting scent.”  
“You were there during their mating?” I could not believe that, it was such an intimate experience, even though mine hadn’t been completed.  
“No, of course not! They mated away from us, in the middle of the forest like animals. I had never seen Emmet behave like that, he truly was an animal, and it was disgusting to hear him. He kept Rosalie away from us for about a month. Carlisle only said to leave them be. I wanted to go and save her every time I heard her screaming, but Carlisle restrained me saying Emmet would kill me if he saw me near them. He never explained why.” He looked thoughtful as if he was remembering something - if I could only get to him to see reason.  
“And when they came back? Did you notice anything different in Rosalie?”  
“Only that her scent had changed slightly. From that point on, whenever I smelled her there were traces of Emmet on her essence. It was as if he had become a part of her forever. No one answered my questions why that had happened. Carlisle only said it was like this when we mate and I know that he was saying the truth. Esme has the same quality in her scent. I believe the scent changes when we commit ourselves to one another through marriage. It will happen to us too once we are united under god.”He was smiling softly, and I could not believe that he was so ignorant.  
“No, it will not, Edward. That was the “aqua di amori”, the mating liquid that the male vampire secrets once in his lifetime to mark his mate with his scent. It is produced only when in the presence of your mate, when she is ready to mate and it gets into the female skin during intimacy, making her scent change and mingle with the males. It is very strong in the beginning to show other male vampires that the female is mated.” He was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head.  
“Does the scent you feel now in me appeals to you?”  
“No, it’s revolting. It makes me almost gag. I can’t stand it, it’s like that demon is here with us. I thought bathing you would make it disappear but it hasn’t.” He inhaled and scrunched up his nose.  
“You have your answer, Edward. You can barely approach me, and Jasper only marked me superficially. It is the same thing as with Emmet and Rosalie, and with Carlisle and Esme. I am Jasper’s, this is his mating scent.” I spoke softly convening the truth to him with my eyes.  
“No, you are wrong.” And with that he advanced on me, needle in hand, and darkness was on me again.


End file.
